


Грохот твоих оков  (перевод фика cherie_morte "Rattling Your Locks")

by sea_star



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, NC-17 за явное сексуальное содержание (Alpha!Джаред / Omega!Jensen, Other, бездействие правовых систем, в прошлом смерть персонажа (плохие люди), даб- и нонкон, защищающих рабов, которые не имеют законов, мат., насилие, слэйвфик и жестокое обращение с рабами, ссылки на прошлые сексуальные посягательства на несовершеннолетних, суицидальные мысли, течка), употребление алкоголя
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:05:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea_star/pseuds/sea_star
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>АУ. Рожденный в неволе, Джаред прошел обучение, и его с подросткового возраста используют как раба для удовольствий. Он редкий и ценный, потому что является альфой. Его постоянно продают самым богатым и самым жестоким хозяевам. Его новый хозяин, молодой, но безжалостный генеральный директор торговой марки Entertainment, Дженсен, кажется, ничем не отличается. По крайней мере, Джаред задается вопросом, почему такой непревзойденный альфа-самец, как Эклз, купил себе другого альфу в рабы для удовольствия. Все становится еще более запутанным, когда Джаред прибывает в дом своего нового хозяина и видит, что здесь нет никаких других рабов. Вскоре он узнает, что Эклз освободил всех рабов своего отца, когда унаследовал их, и с тех пор он ярый сторонник и покровитель групп, выступающих против рабства. Джаред не знает, как примирить эти знания с внешней холодностью своего хозяина, но чем больше он узнает о Дженсене Эклзе, тем больше понимает, что образ, который он нарисовал себе, совсем не похож на настоящего Дженсена.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Грохот твоих оков  (перевод фика cherie_morte "Rattling Your Locks")

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rattling Your Locks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18301) by cherie_morte. 
  * A translation of [Rattling Your Locks](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/18301) by cherie_morte. 



От переводчика: Написано автором на англоББ-2012.

ГЛАВА 1

Уже по звуку шагов в коридоре Джаред может сказать, кого увидит, когда они покажутся из-за угла. Не то, чтобы тип людей, посещающих это место, очень уж разнообразен, но два или три варианта можно вычислить, и это хорошо. Нужно быть готовым.  
Вот эти быстрые шаги принадлежат, безусловно, мужчине. Он явно из тех, кто предпочитает не тратить время зря. Твердая поступь человека, который уверен в своем праве находиться в таком месте, как это. Наверняка покупатель. Точно альфа, Джаред мог бы жизнью поклясться. Значит, на сегодня он спасен. Но он все еще не хотел рисковать.  
Мистер Шеппард едва поспевает за клиентом, стараясь идти с ним в ногу, и тараторит беспрерывно в попытке расположить к себе покупателя. Шаги Шеппарда отчетливо слышатся в общем шуме, но не они интересуют Джареда.  
Последнее, чего бы желал Джаред сегодня, это продажа. Марк Шеппард не слишком опасен – он мог побить Джареда, но никогда не калечил. Он не давал ему есть, но не морил голодом. Джаред был слишком дорогой инвестицией, и Марк не мог обесценить ее, испортив упаковку. Джаред должен быть в отличном состоянии или, по крайней мере, хорошо выглядеть. И это было хотя бы какой-то защитой для рабов, которые находились в месте, подобном этому.  
Джаред научился использовать любое преимущество, которое у него есть.  
Мальчик в стеклянной клетке напротив тоскливо провожает взглядом каждого клиента, щенячье выражение в глазах говорит о том, что он очень хочет, чтобы его купил любящий хозяин. Мальчик, несомненно, сладкий, угодливый и послушный. Его наверняка купят через несколько дней, возможно, даже тот, чьи шаги раздаются за поворотом. Какой-нибудь больной клиент заплатит за него и немедленно приступит к работе – уничтожать всю это сладость.  
Мужчина в клетке рядом каждый раз презрительно смеется и провожает разочарованным взглядом рабов, которых купили. Его пока не взял никто. И он думает, что набивает себе цену этом своим сарказмом, многозначительными взглядами и насмешками, но на самом деле он просто глуп, как и их сосед напротив. В конечном итоге все равно этих двух жестко обломают. Люди готовы платить, Джаред уже усвоил это, но платить за вызов. За то, чтобы приручить сильного раба. И, возможно, из-за этого он задержится в клетке надолго, но уж лучше так, чем закончить, как эти глупцы.  
В своей жизни Джаред знавал таких мальчиков, и их хозяев тоже. И он нашел самый лучший путь.  
И вот из-за угла появляются двое мужчин, и Джаред слышит голос Марка, который, как всегда, нахваливает свой товар. Мужчина и Марк приближаются, и до Джареда сквозь толстое стекло начинают долетать обрывки их разговора.  
\- ...здесь есть рабы на любой вкус, - тараторит Марк. – Мы приобретаем самых тренированных и опытных в искусстве наслаждения рабов. Уверяю, я видел демонстрацию их талантов и могу обещать…  
И тому подобное.  
Джаред отодвигает альфу внутри себя в сторону. Сейчас он должен принять самую выгодную позицию. Он ловит каждое слово, не показывая, что слушает, смотрит в одну точку глазами пустыми и холодными, будто мрамор, и кажется, что его не интересует что-либо вокруг.  
Хочешь выжить – стань неприметным. Выражение скуки, даже усталости, никакого любопытства при взгляде на людей, стоящих перед клеткой. Не выделяться. Никто не захочет брать раба с таким потухшим взглядом, без огонька, без искры. Джаред мог искрить, и еще как, но сейчас все это было надежно спрятано. Он просто тело и ничего больше, манекен в витрине магазина. Никто не покупает мертвых рабов.  
Джаред находится в невыгодном положении – слишком высокий и широкоплечий даже для альфы. Он не обладает привлекательными чертами, к тому же, пустое выражение, застывшее на лице, может отпугнуть многих. Джаред научился контролировать свои габариты. Он знает, что если будет горбиться или сутулиться перед потенциальными покупателями, то его побьют. Но есть много разных способов скрыть ширину своих плеч и длину ног.  
Перед клеткой Джареда останавливается альфа. Он стоит немного в стороне, поэтому Джаред не может видеть его лицо, но он замечает, что мужчина одет в дорогой костюм и держится так, будто ему принадлежит весь мир. Этот мужчина – плохая новость, решает Джаред.  
\- Этот вас не заинтересует, сэр, - говорит мистер Шеппард, подходя к мужчине, - он…  
\- Не смей говорить мне, чего я хочу, Шеппард, - отвечает клиент и дергает Марка за рукав. – Просто замолчи и позволь мне посмотреть.  
Джаред едва сдерживает ухмылку. Очевидно, дружелюбие торговца, его обычное «зовите меня Марк» с этим клиентом не сработало. Джаред словно со стороны наблюдает за Марком – его мужественное, ничем не примечательное лицо и особое обаяние часто заставляют забыть о том, кто он и чем занимается. Он никогда не марает руки в грязи. Даже некоторые рабы порой попадаются на его удочку и забывают о том, что он почти не колеблется, прежде чем распорядиться об их наказании.  
Этот мужчина, должно быть, очень умен, если сумел так быстро припереть Шеппарда к стенке. Джареду хочется съежиться и стать еще меньше. Только бы не попасть к этому умнику. Умный значит изобретательный.

\- Сколько ему лет?

Мистер Шеппард подходит ближе к клиенту.  
\- Около двадцати пяти, - отвечает он. – И у него большой опыт. Отличные отзывы, по большей части. Когда-то он был продан прежним хозяином за неповиновение. Но он альфа, мистер Эклз.

Эклз. Джаред уже слышал это имя прежде. Мужчина делает шаг вперед, и Джаред может видеть его лицо. Да, это Эклз. И пусть у Джареда было не так много возможностей следить за жизнью знаменитостей, он все же много раз слышал это имя и видел это лицо на обложках журналов.  
Дженсен Эклз, мальчик, который унаследовал от отца Трейд Марк Интертеймент. Отец вскоре погиб в результате несчастного случая. Все думали, что компании придет конец, но парню удалось менее чем за три года превратить Трейд Марк в одну из преуспевающих на рынке. Одно слово крутится у Джареда в голове, пока Эклз рассматривает его – безжалостный. В газетах и на телевидении никогда не забывали упомянуть, как этот парень добрался до вершины. Он жестко поступал с конкурентами и вскоре заслужил невольное уважение людей, и никто больше не обращал внимания на его юный возраст.  
К тому же, он красив – Джаред думает именно об этом, когда смотрит на его лицо напротив. Красивее Джаред еще не видел. Большие зеленые глаза, веснушки и полные губы, каштановые волосы подстрижены коротко и элегантно. Идеально сидящий костюм выгодно подчеркивает широкие плечи. Джареда внезапно пронзает ужас при мысли о том, почему такой богатый, сильный и великолепный мужчина хочет приобрести раба для удовольствий. Ведь этому мужчине ничего не стоит заполучить любого, кто согласился бы сделать для него все совершенно бесплатно.  
Джаред очень хочет, чтобы Эклз прекратил так смотреть на него и прошел дальше, но все в порядке. Он спасен. Он должен быть спасен. Все его предыдущие хозяева были омеги. Иногда и беты, которые покупали альфу, чтобы потешить свое эго. Чтобы доказать себе, что смогут заставить любого, даже альфу, пресмыкаться у их ног. Но еще ни один альфа не нуждался в подтверждении своей уверенности с помощью покупки раба-альфы, тем более такого дорогого, как Джаред.  
Казалось, проходит целая вечность, но наконец Эклз двигается с места. Протянув непонятное «ммм», он направляется дальше. Марк подталкивает его к клетке с мальчиком, и Джаред наблюдает, как голубые глаза юнца возбужденно вспыхивают. Он улыбается Эклзу, а Джаред слышит бормотание соседа рядом, который твердит о течных сучках-омегах.  
Джаред едва сдерживается, чтобы не покачать головой.  
Этот брюнет с пронзительным взглядом был бетой, так же как и большинство других рабов здесь, а бетам все равно, к кому попасть, пусть даже их жизнь зависит от этого.  
Через несколько секунд Эклз пожимает плечами и снова начинает ходить по коридору. Шеппард идет следом, чуть не наступая ему на пятки. Джаред терпеливо ждет, когда можно будет расслабиться. Эклз почти заворачивает за угол, и тут в Джареде просыпается любопытство. Он никогда раньше не видел известного человека так близко. И думает, что нет ничего такого в том, чтобы посмотреть ему вслед.  
Эклз выбирает именно этот момент, чтобы оглянуться. Он ловит взгляд Джареда, и то выражение, которое появляется в его глазах, заставляет Джареда похолодеть. Ему кажется, что он только что преподнес себя на блюдечке.  
Предложил купить себя.

***  
Джареда будят рано утром на следующий день. И они все знают, что это значит.  
Рабы лежат в кроватях, притворяясь спящими, но Джаред понимает, что все они не спят и наблюдают за ним. Он ловит на себе разные взгляды, пока одевается и заправляет постель: ненавидящие и завистливые от самых молодых и неопытных, жалостливые и утешающие от тех, кто постарше.  
Марк Шеппард ждет Джареда в холле, чтобы проводить к транспорту, который доставит его прямиком к хозяину. Тот, похоже, не собирается прибывать сам, скорее всего, пришлет помощника, который проводит его в новый дом.  
И теперь Джареда больше не должны гнать на завтрак с остальными рабами, а потом сажать в клетку из толстого стекла, выставлять, будто кусок мяса. Но кажется, что все повторится снова – слишком часто Джареду приходилось проходить через все это.

\- Мои поздравления, - слышит Джаред голос Шеппарда, но даже не поднимает глаз, когда тот приближается. – Ты наконец доказал, что я не зря потратил на тебя столько денег.

Джаред сжимает зубы. Он может ответить Шеппарду – не будет же тот бить чужую собственность, - но думает, что вполне может вернуться сюда. И тогда Шеппард припомнит ему все. 

Шеппард, видимо, понимает, о чем Джаред подумал, и смеется.  
\- Ты не совсем глупец, - говорит он. – Хвалю.  
\- Спасибо, - отвечает Джаред сухо.

Шеппард продолжает:  
\- Даже досадно, что ты продан. Мы могли еще повеселиться вместе, ты и я.

Джаред может это представить. Этот работорговец был из тех бет, которые самоутверждались за счет рабов-альф: действительно, легко быть победителем, когда тебя не могут ударить в ответ.  
\- Но не совсем, учитывая цену, которую за тебя дали.  
Он поворачивается, когда они приближаются к двери в погрузочный док, и хватает Джареда за руку. Джаред поднимает глаза и натыкается на мрачный взгляд.  
\- Тебе лучше сделать его счастливым, мальчик. Я не люблю, когда мой товар возвращают. - Он жестко улыбается и окидывает Джареда оценивающим взглядом на прощание. – И еще: если ты опять окажешься в моих руках, будет вполне справедливо с моей стороны наказать тебя. Тебе это не понравится, но именно так я и сделаю.  
Джаред отворачивается и закатывает глаза. Он слышал эту зажигательную «только-попробуй-вернуться-сюда» речь так много раз, что уже не обращает внимания.

\- Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы служить моему хозяину и отдать честь вашей щедрости, - бормочет Джаред.

Шеппард издает довольный звук и кивает охраннику, стоящему у двери. За дверью обнаруживается гладкий черный автомобиль с тонированными стеклами. Джаред ожидает, что в новый дом его доставят на чем-то более скромном, но, возможно, это означает, что сам хозяин приехал, чтобы забрать его. Некоторым хозяевам нравилось держать рядом своих рабов для удовольствий, ездить с ними повсюду, чтобы все видели их богатство. Джаред знает, что многие рабы видят в этом приятный бонус в работе – есть дорогую еду, ездить в хороших автомобилях и самолетах, спать в удобной кровати, в общем, соответствовать каким-то дерьмовым критериям, которых Джаред не понимает. Для него это одна из худших вещей, быть всегда рядом с кем-то на людях он ненавидит. Не хочется быть собачкой на поводке. Он предпочитает остаться с другими рабами, проводить свободное время в ожидании хозяина, который наслаждается светскими выходами в одиночку.  
Но выбора у него нет, поэтому он делает шаг к машине и ждет инструкций.

Через тонированные окна Джаред видит, что кто-то тянется через спинку сиденья, чтобы открыть ему дверь. Это не Эклз, и сердце Джареда на мгновение замирает, он думает, что его, возможно, продали не тому, кому он думал. Из салона автомобиля ему машет рукой женщина с длинными каштановыми волосами.

\- Давай, - говорит она. – Садись. У меня нет времени.

Джаред никогда не видел ее до этого, но он делает, как она говорит, садится и закрывает за собой дверь.

\- Джефф, он внутри, - произносит женщина.

На переднем сидении водитель кивает, и машина трогается. Тогда женщина поворачивается, снимает очки и смотрит на Джареда. Она расплывается в улыбке.

\- Ну, я по-прежнему этого не одобряю, - говорит она весело. - Но надо отдать ему должное, у него хороший вкус.  
Джаред думает, что лучше пока промолчать.

\- Я Женевьев, - добавляет она, понимая, что Джаред не ответит. Она протягивает ухоженную руку. – Я личный помощник Дженс… то есть, мистера Эклза. Буду сопровождать тебя и все такое прочее, по крайней мере, пока мы не доберемся до дома. Затем, думаю, мой муж займется тобой.

Джаред смотрит на ее руку, и тогда она поднимает бровь и тянется к нему еще сильнее. 

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я?..

\- Пожми ее, - говорит она.

Джаред делает, как велено, но он уверен, что, несмотря на все те сумасшедшие дерьмовые приказы, которые он исполнял в своей жизни, пожимание руки обычному человеку – самое невероятное. И самое тревожное.  
\- Отлично, - одобряет она таким тоном, будто разговаривает с ребенком. - Теперь представься.  
\- Я Джаред, Госпожа.

\- Прекрасное имя, и я не твоя госпожа. Серьезно. Лучше зови меня Женевьев. - Она улыбается и кричит водителю: - Джефф! Поздоровайся с Джаредом!

Джефф оборачивается на мгновение, кивает и снова сосредотачивает внимание на дороге.

Женевьев смеется.  
\- Джефф немного одержим безопасностью, - объясняет она. - Он вообще более приветлив, когда не за рулем.

\- О, - говорит Джаред безучастно. Кивок Джеффа кажется ему более чем дружелюбным.

Женевьев смотрит на Джареда несколько секунд, а затем хмурится:  
\- Да, похоже, ты не особо разговорчив.

Она, кажется, не особо расстроилась, поэтому Джаред не пытается исправить первое впечатление о себе. Всегда лучше быть тихим рабом, чем говорить слишком много. Это большая ошибка – думать, что твои слова имеют значение для кого-то. Он смотрит в окно, главным образом для того, чтобы попытаться выяснить, где же его новый дом. Они едут довольно долго, час и еще примерно сорок пять минут, а «дом», куда они наконец прибывают, превосходит все ожидания Джареда. Ворота настолько высоки, что Джаред из машины даже не видит их полностью, акры и акры земли тянутся вокруг главного здания.

Джаред насмотрелся, как можно выставлять богатство на всеобщее обозрение, но такого еще не встречал. 

Они паркуются в стороне от дома, где их уже ждет мужчина. Он одет намного скромнее, чем ожидает Джаред: в черные брюки и простую синюю рубашку. Он делает шаг вперед, чтобы открыть дверь Женевьев, и когда она вылезает, опираясь на протянутую руку, Джаред понимает, что она беременна. Пиджак не скрывает округлый живот.

\- Эй, детка, - говорит мужчина, наклоняясь для поцелуя.  
Женевьев отворачивает голову, так что он целует ее не в губы, куда хотел, а в щеку. Она смотрит на Джареда.  
\- Тебе всего хорошего. - Затем она поворачивается к мужчине, тыкая пальцем ему в лицо. - А ты даже не начинай. Я не забыла, что мы до сих пор в ссоре.

\- Мы в ссоре? – переспрашивает мужчина.

Женевьев поднимает руки вверх и идет к дому.  
\- Я слишком занята и слишком беременна для всего этого дерьма.

Мужчина смотрит ей вслед до тех пор, пока она не скрывается внутри, а затем обращает внимание на Джареда.  
\- Она великолепное создание, не так ли? - спрашивает он благоговейным тоном.

И Джаред просто в замешательстве от всего этого.

\- Я Миша, - говорит мужчина, протягивая руку, чтобы пожать руку Джареда так же, как это сделала до него Женевьев. Он не ждет, пока Джаред протянет руку в ответ, и неловкости удается избежать, но все равно Джареду тревожно. - Муж Женевьев и начальник персонала у Дженсена. Давай, я отведу тебя в мою комнату и помогу обустроиться.

Джаред чуть вздрагивает, услышав, что мужчина называет хозяина по имени. Если бы он был рабом, его могли бы убить. Даже будучи слугой, этот человек может потерять работу, если хозяин услышит.

Миша, должно быть, замечает, что Джаред в недоумении, и качает головой.  
\- Извини, я, э-э, забыл. Мистер Эклз, то есть. Я имел в виду.

Дверь открывается, и за ней обнаруживается огромная комната, полная людей, и все чем-то заняты. Миша жестом показывает вокруг.  
\- Тут обитает персонал, - говорит он. - Это общая комната, но вот это крыло тоже наше.

Джаред, как правило, не допускался в помещение обслуги, даже мимоходом. Он был или в постели хозяина, или с рабами, так что все вокруг в новинку для него.

\- Тебе придется приходить сюда довольно часто, - объясняет Миша, пока они идут. Они направляются прямо к двери, и Миша постоянно говорит: - Но мистер Эклз и я предпочли бы, если ты будешь бывать здесь как можно реже и как можно незаметнее. Персонал не должен видеть тебя, если этого вообще можно избежать. Ты будешь есть примерно через полчаса после того, как мы поедим, и через час после того, как поест мистер Эклз. Сюда будешь приходить за едой, когда никого из кухонного персонала не будет. В общем, в 9:30 на завтрак, на обед в 13:30 и в 19:30 на ужин. 

Джаред кивает. Трехразовое питание - редкость, ему не часто удавалось так питаться, но он не собирается спорить с режимом, который заведен здесь.

Как только они проходят через жилые помещения для персонала, Миша указывает на комнату в конце коридора.  
\- Это наши помещения, и ты можешь бывать здесь так часто, как захочешь. Тренажерный зал, библиотека, все, что нужно. Там же столовая, как правило, она всегда пустая, и ты можешь сидеть там, если не захочешь есть в своей комнате.  
Джаред кивает и старается запомнить, что и где находится, Миша ведет его вниз через несколько лестничных пролетов и через длинный зал. Стены и полы здесь не так богато украшены, как в главном доме, но тут чисто и тихо.

Миша останавливается у открытой двери, ведущей в большую комнату, и показывает туда. Рядами стоят небольшие кровати, но нет никаких признаков, что кто-то здесь живет или вообще бывает.  
\- Это комната для рабов,- говорит он. - Думаю, что ты можешь забрать ее себе. Я поговорю с твоим хозяином, чтобы убрать некоторые кровати, освободить место. У нас есть несколько свободных комнат в жилых помещениях для персонала, так что, можно отнести кровати туда. Хотя, возможно, ты будешь спать в своей комнате. Я не знаю. - Он пожимает плечами. – Если честно, меня не особо просвещали насчет тебя.  
Джаред смотрит вокруг. Комната достаточно просторная, для двадцати человек, как минимум. Что обычно означает – здесь на самом деле живут примерно шестьдесят или семьдесят рабов. Это все не может быть только для одного Джареда.

\- В общем, чувствуй себя, как дома, - говорит Миша. - Я приду за тобой, когда мистер Эклз захочет видеть тебя, отведу к нему. До тех пор просто отдыхай.  
Миша поворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Джаред окликает его.

\- Подожди.

Миша останавливается в дверях и смотрит на него.  
\- Да? Что-то не так?

\- Где все остальные рабы? - спрашивает Джаред и не может удержаться от следующего вопроса: - Какого черта случилось с остальными 59 людьми, которыми должна быть забита эта комната?

\- Никого больше нет, - объясняет Миша, как будто это очевидно. - Были, когда дом принадлежал отцу Дженсена, но это было десять лет назад. Все они теперь освобождены. Мистер Эклз не верит в то, что люди могут находиться в собственности.

Джаред смотрит, недоуменно моргает, пытаясь уловить шутку в словах этого человека, который говорит ему о том, что хозяин, который купил его и привез сюда, не верит в рабство.

\- А я? – он обычно думает, прежде чем спросить, но сейчас не сдерживается. Просто всего этого слишком много. Не то чтобы все рабовладельцы, которых Джаред когда-либо знал, не были лицемерами, но это уже совершенно новый уровень.

Миша морщится и качает головой. В его взгляде мелькает сожаление, и он уходит от ответа:  
\- Возможно, тебе будет одиноко здесь, - говорит он тихо. - Я хотел поселить тебя в помещения для персонала, но мистер Эклз настаивал.

С этими словами он поворачивается и уходит, оставляя Джареда одного.

***  
На самом деле за ним приходит Женевьев.

Она стучит в дверь около восьми вечера, вскоре после того, Джаред закончил свой ужин. Это было нелегко - найти самому помещение кухни, но он сделал это как раз вовремя и был вознагражден полной тарелкой курицы и дикого риса. Повар, добродушная блондинка, велит Джареду называть ее «Сэм» и подогревает ему еду. Она говорит, что ему понадобится хорошая порция после такого трудного дня. Джаред слишком ошарашен, чтобы даже поблагодарить ее, он берет тарелку и спешит обратно в свою комнату, пока кто-нибудь не отнял у него еду.

Джаред поворачивает голову, услышав стук, но Женевьев уже входит, не дожидаясь разрешения.

\- Эй, - говорит она, прислонившись к дверному косяку, и наблюдая за ним с озабоченным выражением. - Как дела?

Джаред открывает рот, но тут же закрывает. Он весь день думает над тем, что Миша сказал ему раньше. Весь этот поток дружелюбия со стороны слуг, все эти странности с момента прибытия приводят его к выводу, что он находится в большой, большой беде. Каждый, казалось, чувствует жалость к нему. Как будто они готовятся принести его в жертву, чтобы совершить что-то ужасное. Может быть, это то, что нужно, чтобы сохранить свободу остальным. Один несчастный раб.

\- Я приму это длинное, зловещее молчание как знак того, что ты очень доволен.

Джаред кивает.  
\- Все здорово, - говорит он. - Все было здорово.

\- Отлично. - Она улыбается и выпрямляется. - Мистер Эклз просил, чтобы ты прошел к нему в апартаменты.  
Джаред проглатывает комок в горле и сразу же встает. Колебаться еще хуже.

Они идут и молчат. Женевьев показывает Джареду короткий путь из помещений для рабов в покои хозяина. Он будет совершать это путешествие много раз, и у персонала, возможно, есть более важные дела, чем возиться с Джаредом, особенно, если вокруг нет других рабов, чтобы выполнять самые основные хозяйственные работы.  
Покои хозяина находятся прямо над комнатой Джареда, четырьмя этажами выше. Хозяин грубо кричит в ответ на стук в дверь, спрашивая, кто это и что ему надо. Женевьев закатывает глаза, кривит губы и открывает двери, не дожидаясь разрешения мистера Эклза.

\- Я привела Джареда, как вы просили, - объявляет она.  
Мастер Эклз сидит на своей кровати, по-прежнему безукоризненно одетый, как и ранее днем. Он раздраженно смотрит на вошедшую без спроса Женевьев, но затем выражение его лица меняется. 

\- Я послал за Мишей, чтобы тот привел его, - говорит он. - Не ожидал, что ты это сделаешь.

\- Увы, Миша сейчас занят и пытается угодить другому своему начальнику, мне. - Она ухмыляется и бросает многозначительный взгляд в сторону Джареда. - Он чинит мое джакузи. Ты не единственный здесь, кто хочет получить удовольствие.

Хозяин выглядит так, будто хочет рассмеяться, но сдерживается изо всех сил.  
\- Очень хорошо. Ты прощена.

\- О, прощена? - отвечает она, поворачиваясь к двери и что-то бормоча себе под нос. - Я иду, тащу свою беременную задницу вверх и вниз четыре лестничных пролета ради чего, непонятно, и что я получаю? Меня прощают. Никаких «Благодарю вас, Женевьев» или «Спокойной ночи, Женевьев». - Она останавливается в дверях и пристально смотрит на Эклза. – Лучше бы мне получить бонус на Рождество, вот и все, что я могу сказать.

\- Просто выйди и закрой дверь, хорошо?

Женевьев взмахивает волосами и подчиняется. Джаред смотрит ей вслед со страхом. Он знал мужчин, которые убили бы Женевьев за тон, которым она разговаривала, несмотря на то, беременная она или нет. Дженсен же просто сидит на месте и не выглядит ни удивленным, ни страшно разгневанным.

Джаред стоит перед ним выпрямившись, насколько может, ожидая, когда хозяин обратит на него внимание. Без милого щебетания Женевьев как-то неловко, но все же Джаред не привык к такому. 

Наконец хозяин смотрит на него. Джаред отводит глаза, не позволяя себе взглянуть на хозяина в упор.  
\- Ты говорить умеешь? – спрашивает хозяин.

Джаред кивает, пойманный вопросом врасплох, но не рискует поднять глаза, совершенно не понимая, как реагировать.  
\- Да, господин.

\- Это была шутка, - говорит мистер Эклз немного обеспокоенно. – Предполагалось, что ты рассмеешься, знаешь ли.

Джаред снова кивает и молчит. Он слышит тяжелый вздох и чувствует хорошо знакомый страх. Джаред, как правило, лучше читает людей, чем сейчас. Обычно к этому времени он уже понимал, что за тип хозяина ему достался, что нужно сказать или сделать, чтобы держаться подальше от неприятностей. Но этот человек для Джареда совершенно непонятен, он не похож ни на кого-либо, кого Джаред когда-нибудь видел. И это еще хуже, чем если бы он был просто жестоким.

\- Снимай рубашку.

Джаред чувствует облегчение, услышав это. Тут он уже знает, как себя вести. Он подчиняется, не зная, предпочитает ли его хозяин шоу или хочет, чтобы он обнажился сразу. Тогда он берет нейтральный темп, и Эклз вроде бы не против.

Он позволяет ткани упасть на пол, стараясь сохранить бесстрастное выражение лица, хотя его снова затопляет это чувство, появляющееся каждый раз, когда кто-то смотрит на него, как сейчас. Стыд. Даже раб, как Джаред, может чувствовать стыд.

\- Посмотри на меня, - говорит хозяин, и голос его звучит доброжелательно. – Я бы не купил тебя, если бы не увидел.  
Джаред поднимает взгляд, стараясь чуть пригнуть голову, и смотрит прямо в эти зеленые глаза.  
\- Ты выглядел лучше, когда был намазан маслом, тогда, на торгах, - говорит хозяин, чуть приподняв уголок рта. – Хотя смотрелся немного меньше.

Джаред пытается выпрямиться еще сильнее. Нет смысла пытаться выглядеть ниже, чем он есть, особенно, если хозяин хочет увидеть больше мышц.  
\- Я могу намазываться маслом до прихода к вам, господин, - говорит ему Джаред. - Сожалею, что разочаровал вас.

Мужчина закатывает глаза.  
\- Это была еще одна шутка. У тебя не очень с чувством юмора, да?

Джаред прокручивает в голове все неприятные ответы, которые приходят на ум. Его хозяину, вероятно, было бы не очень смешно на его месте. Но вместо этого он пытается улыбнуться.  
\- Я могу, если вам угодно.

Мистер Эклз качает головой.  
\- Только смейся, если на самом деле хочется. Я просто хочу, чтобы ты знал, что это можно. 

\- Спасибо, Господин.

Его хозяин смотрит на него еще несколько долгих секунд, затем открывает рот, словно не решаясь заговорить, и произносит:  
\- Потрогай себя. Я хочу видеть твой узел.

Джаред не может себе представить, чем же так разительно его узел отличается от узла хозяина, но он здесь не для того, чтобы искать логику. Он сбрасывает брюки за считанные секунды. Гладит себя, пока член не твердеет, закрывает глаза и двигает рукой, ни о чем не думая и почти забыв, где и с кем находится. Несмотря ни на что, он все равно чувствует пристальный взгляд хозяина, но Джаред делал это много раз, чтобы уже не обращать внимания.

В комнате устрашающе тихо, за исключением раздающихся шлепков кожи о кожу, и когда Джаред наконец открывает глаза, он видит, что его хозяин все еще сидит на кровати в той же позиции. Ничто в нем не выдает, что он получает удовольствие от развернувшегося перед ним зрелища, и Джаред начинает волноваться, что делает что-то не так, но потом он видит руки своего хозяина, судорожно сжимающие покрывало на кровати. Он вцепился в него так крепко, что даже побелели костяшки пальцев, а глаза же, не мигая, смотрят на твердый член Джареда, и во взгляде хозяина есть что-то, почти граничащее с отчаянием. Да, хозяина нелегко прочитать, но, по крайней мере, сейчас Джаред может точно сказать, что тот немного возбужден. Хотя бы это понятно в нем.  
Эклз не дает никаких распоряжений, что нужно делать, но Джаред держится в устойчивом темпе, думая, что если замедлиться, то хозяин, возможно, расстроится. Все не так плохо, как прежние первые визиты к новым хозяевам. Джаред все еще цел и, что еще лучше, в безопасности. И он хотел бы, чтобы так оставалось и дальше.

Наконец Джаред чувствует, что разрядка все ближе, и кусает губу, зная, что напросится на неприятности, если кончит слишком рано. Он замедляет ритм и видит, что хозяин моргает и качает головой, словно приходя в себя.  
\- Ты можешь остановиться, если хочешь, - говорит Эклз.

Джаред не знает, что будет дальше, не уверен, что хочет остановиться, но полагает, что приказ есть приказ, независимо от того, как он сформулирован. Он останавливается.

\- Это, хм… - хозяин вытирает рот рукой, и Джаред отмечает, что другой рукой он не ослабил хватку на одеяле, - это хорошо. Это все, что я хотел. Ты можешь идти устраиваться на ночь. 

Джаред стоит, непозволительно медля, чувствуя, что брови удивленно приподнимаются. Это не имеет никакого смысла, он ничего не сделал, чтобы угодить своему хозяину, еще не сделал. Он не может просто уйти, не сделав приятное господину. Он считает, что это, должно быть, одна из тех шуток, которые он не понимает. Он позволяет себе улыбнуться и делает шаг вперед.  
Хозяин сверкает глазами в ответ и начинает приподниматься, прежде чем, кажется, что-то вспоминает и остается на месте.  
\- Это не шутка, - рявкает он. – Уходи.

Джаред едва успевает схватить штаны, кое-как застегнуть их, подобрать рубашку, а затем бросается к двери, чтобы вернуться в свою комнату. За все годы Джаред еще никогда не облажался перед хозяином так, как сейчас, и хуже всего, что он не знает, в чем допустил ошибку.

***  
Он устраивается в маленькой, неудобной кровати в комнате рабов, прислушиваясь к тревожной тишине и глядя на пятна на стенах, которые словно доказательство того, что здесь когда-то была жизнь до него. Он до сих пор не понимает, как должен действовать, и засыпает, зная, что будет счастлив, если завтра получит только порку.  
Никто не приходит к нему на следующий день. Солнечные лучи не достают сюда, в новый дом Джареда, и он не слышит сигнала подъема, к которому привык в доме Шеппарда.  
Он просыпается просто потому, что выспался, садится в кровати и смотрит на часы – судя по времени, завтрак он пропустил. Он думает, не лучше ли ему подняться наверх и попытаться исправить эту ситуацию, но потом решает, что нужно, по крайней мере, сделать упражнения.

Он следит за часами, вспоминая график, который Миша озвучил ему накануне. Он уже очень голоден, но господин Эклз только теперь заканчивает свой обед, что означает, Джареду еще придется ждать, когда поедят слуги, прежде чем он сможет даже подумать о том, чтобы пойти на кухню.

\- Ты разбил сердце Сэм.

Джаред дергается, шокированный. Он чуть не падает на беговой дорожке. Ему удается устоять на ногах, и он с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не взглянуть удивленно на человека, который напугал его.

\- Что, простите? – спрашивает Джаред.

\- Сэм, наш повар. Она думает, что тебе не понравился ужин вчера вечером, и поэтому ты пропустил завтрак. Она совершенно убита горем, скажу тебе.  
Джаред отходит от тренажера, вытирая лицо полотенцем, и встает перед Мишей.  
\- Я проспал завтрак, - объясняет он, морщась от боли при мысли, что эта информация дойдет до хозяина. - Я пропустил свое назначенное время.

Миша смеется.  
\- Еда по-прежнему там, даже если ты проспишь. Наверное, не такая теплая, но все же.

\- Я... ой.

\- Итак, мне кажется, ты сейчас голодный?

\- Обед я не пропущу, я вас уверяю. Примите мои извинения за опоздание.

\- Э-э, да. Это здорово. Итак, хочешь пообедать со мной и моей девушкой?

Джаред моргает, снова пойманный врасплох.  
\- Мне не позволено.

\- Хорошо, я знаю, знаю. Я сказал, что ты должен держаться подальше от персонала. Но только с теми, кто не знает, что ты здесь, и, кстати, мы обедаем раньше. Приходи познакомиться с нами, мы покормим тебя. Обещаю, я буду не такой уж плохой компанией. По крайней мере, Жен быстро осаживает меня, когда я становлюсь надоедливым.  
\- Нет, я имею в виду... - Джаред кашлянул. - Вы свободный. А я не могу есть с вами без разрешения хозяина.

\- У тебя есть наше разрешение, это наш стол. Никто не собирается рассказать полиции об этом.

\- И если господин Эк…

\- Дженсена не заботит, где и когда ты решишь поесть, приятель. Кроме того, у нас есть права. Можем обедать с кем хотим.

Просто замечательно, думает Джаред, раздраженный тем, что слуга так легкомысленно рассуждает о положении Джареда здесь, зная, что он сам и его жена находятся в безопасности.

Но Миша свободный, и, кроме того, он вроде как начальник для Джареда, после мистера Эклза и Женевьев. И Джареда вполне могут убить, если он откажется сейчас. Впрочем, убить могут и в том случае, если он согласится. Но он очень голоден.

\- Ну же! - большие голубые глаза каким-то странным образом становятся еще больше и голубее, он капризно выпячивает нижнюю губу. - Это была идея Женевьев, а эта женщина страшна в гневе, если не получает желаемого. Ты не думаешь о моей безопасности?

Джаред кивает. Он не понимает, почему все здесь постоянно притворяются, хотя могут вести себя нормально, но, впрочем, это больше приятно, чем обидно.  
\- Хорошо, сэр. Я буду там.

\- Ну, э-э, на самом деле мы накрываем стол сейчас, так что если ты готов пойти...

Джаред смотрит на часы и поворачивается к Мише.  
\- Но хозяин все еще ест.

\- Думаешь, мы иногда не прокрадываемся на кухню и не берем еду раньше, чем положено? - Миша гладит Джареда по спине, замечая, что его рука стала мокрой от пота. Он морщится, а затем смотрит на Джареда. - Может быть, сначала быстренько в душ?

Джаред неожиданно для самого себя смеется.  
\- Да, сэр.

Миша машет ему.  
\- Просто приходи к нам, когда будешь готов.

Апартаменты Миши и Женевьев на втором этаже в крыле для слуг занимают около трех комнат. Ничего необычного, но они гораздо более удобные, чем Джаред ожидает, и это немного странно для него - обедать с людьми, которые живут так. Джаред привык к скудной пище рабов или, наоборот, к пышным пирам хозяев. Он не знает, что его ждет сейчас.  
Он пытается сидеть тихо и чинно, как в случаях, когда хозяева брали его на ужин, но с Мишей и Женевьев это трудно – они постоянно спрашивают его о чем-то. 

\- Эти сырные штучки чертовски удивительны. - Женевьев берет вилкой еду и подносит ее к глазам, рассматривая. - Я все еще нихрена не знаю, что это такое, но это просто оргазм в тарелке. Правильно? - Она смотрит на свой кусок, а затем переводит взгляд на Мишу и Джареда. - Я права, не так ли?  
\- Абсолютно, - соглашается Миша. – Кстати, это называется Бри эн Круа.

\- Суть не в этом, - отвечает она. - А в том, что я мог съесть пятьдесят таких штук и абсолютно не сожалеть об этом. 

Джаред, который смел все со своей тарелки примерно за полторы минуты, полностью согласен. Он ловит ее взгляд, когда она наблюдает за ним, рассматривающим пустую тарелку, и улыбается. И Джаред обнаруживает, что совсем не сложно улыбнуться в ответ.  
\- Видишь, детка? Джаред согласен со мной. У него отличный вкус. Вот почему он любит меня больше, чем тебя.

\- Он никогда не говорил, он любит тебя больше, чем меня, - парирует Миша. Она пронзает его взглядом, и он немедленно соглашается. - Но, естественно, это так и есть.

\- Я бы не хотел принимать чью-либо сторону, - говорит Джаред на всякий случай – вдруг им интересно его мнение по этому вопросу.

Женевьев торжественно улыбается, и они хлопают друг друга пятерней.  
\- Ага! И мы добились того, что он заговорил!

Джаред опускает глаза, но Женевьев тихо шепчет и берет его за подбородок, поднимая его лицо так, чтобы он посмотрел на нее. Все ее игривость исчезла.  
\- Как у тебя дела, Джаред? - спрашивает она.

Он сглатывает, обескураженный беспокойством, которое звучит в ее голосе. Оно кажется искренним.  
\- Я очень счастлив, - говорит он. - Я ценю все, что сделал мой новый хозяин, чтобы помочь мне почувствовать себя как дома.

Женевьев разражается смехом.  
\- Отлично, а теперь, когда мы получили официальный ответ, скажи - как ты на самом деле? Послушай, я знаю, какой это отстой – быть проданным, как страшно это, когда тебя срывают с насиженного места и увозят в незнакомое место, к новому хозяину.  
Джаред в замешательстве оглядывает комнаты Жен и Миши. Это не может быть домом бывших рабов. Их, к тому же, здесь все уважают.  
\- Вы?.. - Джаред качает головой. - Это невозможно.

Она улыбается и кивает.  
\- Мне было тринадцать, когда меня привезли сюда. Старший мистер Эклз купил меня для Дженсена. Чтобы он делал со мной то, для чего ты теперь здесь, я думаю. Но он никогда не трогал меня. Я думаю, что он никогда… впрочем, не имеет значения, что я думаю. Суть в том, что я была на твоем месте, и это было отстойно.  
Миша подходит к ней и молча кладет ладонь на ее руку. Кивает в знак поддержки.

\- Но вы... - Джаред не может закончить свою мысль. По тому, как она разговаривала с Дженсеном прошлым вечером, и Дженсен не возражал ей, Джаред принял Женевьев за аристократку, за кого-то вроде выходца из обедневшего знатного рода. Если она бывший раб, оправдать ее смерть будет лишь чуть труднее, чем оправдать смерть Джареда.

\- Мы выросли друзьями, - говорит она. - И когда он освободил нас, я осталась. Я бы не нашла места лучше, чем это. И не было никого, кто заботился бы обо мне больше, чем он. Я никогда не сожалела об этом, гордилась тем, что служу ему, пока он не сказал мне, что собирается купить кого-то вроде тебя.  
\- Женевьев и я даже хотели уйти от него, но, видимо, наша лояльность по отношению к Дженсену пересилила наши принципы, - он хмурится. - Мы все еще здесь, но это не значит, что мы одобряем его действия.  
Они не должны так говорить. Джаред не должен слушать это. Он считает, что это своего рода тест, вот только они продолжают смотреть на него, как будто он человек.

\- Почему ты мне это говоришь? – спрашивает Джаред.

\- Потому что мы сожалеем. Мы соучастники, потому что остались, и мы это знаем. И ты вправе не прощать нас. Но, в любом случае, нам бы хотелось попытаться стать друзьями. Мы хотели бы сделать для тебя все, чтобы облегчить твою участь. Если тебе что-нибудь понадобится, все что угодно, скажи Женевьев или мне. Или даже Дженсену.

Женевьев кивает и садится, смотрит на Джареда доверчиво.  
\- Он не будет жестоким, Джаред. Я знаю, что на самом деле от этого не легче, но хоть что-то. И он освободит тебя. Мы собираемся убедить его в этом.

Джаред пожимает плечами и отворачивается. Он ценит то, что они пытаются сделать, он очень, очень это ценит. Никто никогда не говорил ему такого раньше, даже если сейчас это всего лишь чьи-то муки совести. Но нет на свете такой вещи, как доброжелательный хозяин, и Джаред, конечно, никогда не поверит в то, что его могут освободить. Некоторые из хозяев просто хуже, чем другие, но, в конце концов, Джаред ничего собой не представляет, он просто дырка, куда Эклз хочет засунуть свой член. И забывать об этом - едва ли не самая большая ошибка.

Слышен тяжелый вздох, а затем Женевьев через силу улыбается.  
\- Миша, хватит сидеть без дела. Принеси-ка десерт.

Сгущающаяся атмосфера в комнате рассеивается. Миша и Женевьев снова начинают шутить, иногда тот или другой просят Джареда быть судьей в каком-нибудь очередном их бессмысленном споре, и Джаред смеется намного больше, чем привык. Затем они извиняются, говоря, что им нужно вернуться к работе, и оставляют Джареда. 

Он проводит большую часть времени один, и это роскошь, к которой он не привык. Он не знает, что делать с самим собой. Находит библиотеку на половине рабов и думает, что нужно спросить о ней Женевьев в следующий раз, когда увидит ее. Миша сказал, что он может пользоваться всем, чем хочет, но книги бывают разные. Джаред, по идее, даже не должен уметь читать, и у него могут быть серьезные неприятности, если он возьмет книгу без разрешения.

Вместо этого он сидит в библиотеке, не прикасаясь к книгам, просто потому, что тут тихо и не так пустынно, как в помещении для рабов, и ждет, пока не придет время обеда. Он идет, чтобы забрать свою еду, несет ее в свою комнату так же, как накануне вечером, останавливаясь, чтобы извиниться перед поваром, и ждет, не скажут ли ему, что вечером нужно быть у хозяина.  
И вот когда он уже почти не ждет этого, раздается тихий стук в дверь, и девушка, которую Джаред никогда не видел, говорит, что его ждут. Своего имени она не называет, а просто сообщает, что он должен пройти в покои хозяина, но не предлагает сопроводить Джареда, впрочем, он и сам хорошо помнит дорогу. 

Он стучится в дверь своего хозяина и ждет, когда раздастся «входите», прежде чем поворачивает ручку. Свет в комнате более приглушенный, чем был накануне, Джаред видит, что его хозяин сменил костюм на пижаму. Конечно, дорогая пижама, но все же. Это необычно - видеть его таким, почти домашним в свете лампы, с растрепанными волосами и слегка усталым выражением лица. Он выглядит почти доступным.

Эклз лежит в постели, устроившись на подушках, вокруг разбросаны документы, вероятно, рабочие, думает Джаред. Когда хозяин видит Джареда, он начинает собирать бумаги, смеясь в это время.  
\- Я говорю «входите», и он входит. – Он смотрит на Джареда. – Ну хоть кто-то здесь выполняет мои приказы. 

Джаред знает, что на этот раз это шутка, но будь он проклят, если позволит себе смеяться.

Его хозяин будто не замечает его молчания, садится на край кровати и жестом показывает Джареду подойти ближе. Джаред делает так, как ему говорят, оглядывает хозяина, когда становится рядом, и понимает - что-то в Эклзе не так. Он не может сказать, в чем дело – смена ли это одежды или сонный взгляд. Мужчина будто стал меньше по сравнению с тем, каким Джаред его запомнил.

Он облизывает губы и смотрит на Джареда, кладет руки ему на бедра, когда Джаред останавливается перед ним. Потом начинает расстегивать пряжки на штанах Джареда и тянет штаны вниз с нетерпением, смотрит почти так же жадно, как и в прошлый раз. На этот раз он касается Джареда, его рука гладит так правильно, что член Джареда наливается, узел пульсирует между ладонями хозяина.

Он смотрит вверх, а не перед собой. Эклз действительно великолепен, и Джаред с большим трудом убеждает себя, что ему неприятно, ему не нравится видеть, что на идеальном лице хозяина написано чистейшее вожделение.

\- Посмотри на меня.

Неохотно Джаред делает то, что ему говорят. Эклз отпускает его, но Джаред чувствует по его тяжелому дыханию, что это еще далеко не конец.

\- Встань на колени.

Джаред опускается на колени между ног своего хозяина и сразу же попадает под волну сладости, аромата, который вызывает только одно желание - вскочить, швырнуть хозяина на кровать, сунуть в него член, чтобы узел распух, и они бы сцепились крепко и навсегда. Джаред очень давно не ощущал этого запаха, но он знает, что это означает, что даже если это было давно.

Вдруг все начинает становиться на свои места. Джаред понимает теперь, почему Дженсен, типичный альфа-самец, захотел себе альфу в рабы для удовольствия. Изменения, которые Джаред почувствовал, но не мог объяснить, теперь понятны. Плечи хозяина не так широки, как казались. Джаред слышал, что есть специальные костюмы, которые создают впечатление доминирования, но сейчас впервые увидел, насколько эффективными они могут быть. И даже специальный одеколон, имитирующий легкий аромат альфы, теперь не может скрыть сильный запах, исходящий от его хозяина.  
Джаред, может, и попался на эту уловку раньше, но теперь он действительно уверен. Он знает, что так пахнет только омега. Он потрясенно приоткрывает рот и произносит, прежде чем может остановиться:  
\- Ты омега.

Руки на плечах Джареда слегка подрагивают, но затем его хозяин возвращает самообладание. Когда он отвечает, его голос звучит спокойно и ровно.  
\- Если скажешь кому-нибудь, я тебя убью. И ты знаешь, что я смогу.  
Его слова звучат не слишком серьезно, вряд ли он представляет собой угрозу для жизни Джареда.

Джареду угрожали и раньше, но что-то есть в этих словах, что заставляет Джареда похолодеть. И он знает, что люди иногда убивают своих рабов для развлечения. Он сглатывает и кивает.  
\- Понял, Господин.

\- Хорошо.

Эклз привлекает его к себе, утыкается в шею и делает глубокий вдох. Джаред уже трогает его бедра, не в силах остановить себя, но в ответ раздается низкий довольный стон, поэтому он продолжает и скользит рукой хозяину между ног. Джаред чувствует его твердость, пока тот вдыхает его аромат альфы. 

Все, что он хочет, это раздеть хозяина, ощутить его влажность и трахать его, пока они оба не устанут. И он ненавидит себя за это, но знает, что нет смысла бороться сейчас с самим собой.

Запах становится только сильнее, когда Джаред наконец стаскивает с хозяина пижаму и освобождает его член. Он влажный и блестящий, и Джаред пытается опустить голову, чтобы попробовать его вкус, но сильные руки не пускают его, держат за волосы.  
Он поднимает глаза. Джареду почти физически больно от того, что ему не дают приблизиться к хозяину, и он не видит в этом никакого смысла, не понимает, почему этот омега не позволяет ему действовать. Ведь сейчас они до одури нужны друг другу.

\- Хотите мой узел, хозяин?

Пальцы Дженсена еще крепче хватают Джареда за волосы, тянут голову назад. Джареда отодвигают от этого одуряющего аромата, и это не справедливо. Это пытка, и пусть пытки не в новинку Джареду, но ведь сейчас он знает, что его хозяин хочет этого не меньше. Ведь именно для этого он был куплен, не так ли?

\- Не смей даже думать об этом.

Ответ застает Джареда врасплох, он смотрит потрясенно и разочарованно. На лице хозяина отражается испуг, хотя даже сейчас он пытается контролировать Джареда.  
\- Мне очень жаль, господин. Этого больше не повторится. Пожалуйста, простите меня.

В глазах Эклза мелькает облегчение, но затем снова появляется жесткое выражение.  
\- Отлично, - говорит он. Его хватка ослабевает, и теперь он просто нежно гладит Джареда по волосам. 

Джаред ждет приказа, но его так и нет, а запах и близость, и горящий взгляд хозяина сводят с ума. Джаред решает сделать первый шаг, хотя знает, что у него никогда еще не было такого непредсказуемого хозяина, как этот. Но если сейчас что-то не сделать, то Джаред действительно будет не в состоянии контролировать себя.

\- Чего бы вы хотели, господин?

Эклз колеблется, затем стискивает в ладонях лицо Джареда.  
– Мог бы ты?.. - Он останавливается, тянет длинную паузу. Когда он продолжает, то в его голосе больше нет просящих или вежливых интонаций. Обычный приказной тон, которым всегда говорили с Джаредом. – Отсоси мне.

Джаред нетерпеливо кивает и подается вперед, принимая член хозяина в рот. Ему удается взять его на всю длину. Джаред многое умеет. Он останавливается, когда достигает основания члена Эклза, и вдыхает запах. Здесь, в паху, аромат ощущается гораздо сильнее, и от него горит все тело, и он начинает жадно лизать, зная, что потом ему будет стыдно вспоминать этот гормональный срыв.  
И все же это невероятно, и его хозяину не удается удержать в себе низкие довольные стоны. Джаред продолжает принимать хозяина в рот, руки Эклза стискивают ему голову, сначала он держит крепко и направляет его, а затем теряется, видимо, чувствуя приближение оргазма.  
В штанах у Джареда горячо, узел требует внимания, и он все еще надеется и одновременно немного боится, допустит ли хозяин его до себя. Он чувствует, что Эклз близок к разрядке, а затем тот свободной рукой скользит себе между ног, туда, во влажное, и Джаред сходит с ума от этого. Правда, он в некотором замешательстве. Он бы сделал это сам, если бы хозяин попросил его. Черт, он был бы рад сделать все, чтобы быть ближе к этому запаху.

Звук, который Эклз издает, когда трогает себя, звучит почти как всхлип, он словно током прошивает Джареда, напоминая ему о тех временах, когда его допустили до омег. Это больно – не трогать себя сейчас, но Джаред знает, что может быть еще больнее, если он сделает что-то, чего хозяин ему не разрешал.

И все же он не может сдержаться и стонет вокруг члена хозяина. Это, кажется, немного приводит хозяина в себя, и он почти извиняющимся тоном говорит:  
\- Боже, я знаю, тебе тоже нужно. Ты можешь коснуться себя. Я уже близко. Ты можешь кончить, когда захочешь.  
Джаред сует руку в ставшие тесными штаны и начинает отчаянно дрочить себе. Он не уверен, что расстроит хозяина больше: если он кончит в единственные имеющиеся у него брюки или на пол у кровати, но он знает, что не в состоянии остановиться, когда узел распирает от неудовлетворенного желания. Он очень давно не ощущал аромата омеги и вот-вот взорвется.  
Он выбирает осторожность, кончая себе в штаны. Лучше собственная одежда, чем комната хозяина. Джаред кончает почти сразу, как прикасается к себе, но он знает, что его узел спадет во время разрядки хозяина или после.

Эклз, должно быть, чувствует запах Джареда, который становится сильнее, когда он кончил, потому что догоняет Джареда почти сразу же. Его тело выгибается на кровати, он несколько раз еще толкается Джареду в рот и падает на спину. Джаред слышит его прерывистое дыхание и может только представить себе, насколько хорошо хозяин выглядит сейчас. Он осторожно отстраняется.  
Все еще лежа, хозяин поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть между ног, где Джаред все еще сидит на коленях. Он приподнимается, снова оказывается на краю кровати.  
\- Ты уже?..

Джаред кивает, все еще не вынимая руку из штанов.

Эклз хлопает по кровати.  
\- Иди сюда.

Джаред делает, как он сказал, убирает руку. Вздрагивает от неприятного ощущения влажности в штанах и чувствует себя уязвимым и голым сейчас, когда хозяин смотрит на него, хотя он все еще полностью одет.  
\- Ты мог бы… - хозяин пожимает плечами и поворачивается к нему. Он протягивает руку и замирает, а затем снова тянется вперед, как будто только что напомнил себе, что не обязан объяснять Джареду, что собирается сделать. Он трогает пряжки на брюках Джареда и начинает расстегивать их, и Джаред отворачивается.

\- Господин, я не могу еще раз, нет. Мне очень жаль, я закончил. Я все еще… не смогу снова возбудиться.  
Эклз смеется.  
\- Я знаю, я просто хочу, чтобы... - Он скользит ладонью по бедру Джареда, трогает все еще набухший узел Джареда, размазывает сперму. Потом убирает руку от члена Джареда и скользит пальцами по влажному бедру.

Затем он закрывает глаза и подносит пальцы к губам, медленно посасывает их. Он тихо стонет про себя, и почему-то этот довольный взгляд на лице хозяина словно говорит Джареду, что он вторгается во что-то личное, что он не должен быть здесь, видеть, как человек, который владеет им, выглядит таким счастливым. И непонятно, почему его сперма сделала хозяина таким.  
Через несколько мгновений хозяин снова открывает глаза и смотрит на Джареда.  
\- У меня ванная вон за той дверью, - говорит он. – Ты можешь помыться. Затем возвращайся сюда.

Джаред кивает, поднимаясь, чтобы сделать, как велит хозяин.  
Таких ванных комнат Джаред не видел даже у очень богатых мужчин, которые были его хозяевами в прошлом. Сама ванна выглядит настолько большой, что может вместить их обоих с легкостью, и Джаред чуть краснеет от этой мысли, больше не смотрит в ту сторону, вместо этого сосредоточив внимание на богато украшенной золотой раковине.

Его хозяин снова одет в пижаму, когда он выходит, сидит на спинке кровати в точно такой же позе. Джареду даже кажется, что все произошедшее он себе только вообразил.  
Эклз смотрит на него, пока он идет к нему, и показывает на край кровати. Джаред понимает жест и садится, ожидая дальнейших инструкций.

\- Знаешь, почему я выбрал тебя? - спрашивает хозяин.

Полчаса назад, когда он впервые понял, что его хозяин был омегой, ответ показался бы достаточно очевидным. Но после того, что просто не произошло, Джаред, честно говоря, понятия не имеет.  
\- Потому что я хорошо выглядел, намазанный маслом?  
Его хозяин удивленно смеется, лицо его светится, будто ответ привел его в восхищение. Джаред чувствует себя более спокойно, радуясь, что хотя бы такое удовольствие он доставил хозяину, пусть оно не похоже на то, которое он привык давать.

\- Не поэтому, - говорит он, и его губы изгибаются в улыбке. – А потому, что ты старался сделать все, чтобы я тебя не заметил.  
Джаред надеется, что по его лицу не особенно видно, как он удивлен, но знает, что скрыть это не сумел. Он не думал, что действовал настолько очевидно. Эти трюки отлично служили ему в течение многих лет, и Джаред чувствует глупую, почти детскую ненависть к этому человеку, но не за то, что тот смог легко прочитать его обман, а за то, что сам обманул его. Джаред гордился своим умением читать людей, гордился, что может огорошить любого этим умением. Это было единственное, что было у него, и этот самодовольный ублюдок только что отобрал все меньше чем за час.

Его хозяин смеется, глядя на выражение его лица, и качает головой.  
\- Не волнуйся, Джаред. Ты не виноват. Я подозревал, но никогда не узнал бы, если бы ты сам не разрушил все в последний момент. И я, - Дженсен показал рукой на пиджак, висевший на двери шкафа, один из тех, с поддельными плечами, который помогал Эклзу казаться альфой, - я знаю кое-что о маскировке.

Джаред наклоняет голову в сторону, пытаясь понять, как это объясняет то, что он оказался здесь.  
\- Я не понимаю.

Эклз облизывает губы.  
\- Мне нужен человек, умеющий держать язык за зубами, это понятно? Я… не особо горжусь тем, кто я есть, но деваться некуда. Мне нужен альфа. Но только раб, такой, как ты, ведь я не могу быть с таким человеком. Не публично.

Джаред медленно кивает. У него было много хозяев, которые хотели казаться не теми, кто они есть, и довольно заметно, что у этого парня имеется ряд серьезных проблем, но Джаред не горит желанием помочь ему в их решении. Но это, по крайней мере, позволяет ему понять, чего от него ждут. Неведение сводило его с ума последние несколько дней.

\- Итак, ты сутулишь плечи, кажешься ничтожным и незначительным, как ты делал это в той клетке. Заставь всех думать, что ты омега, или, по крайней мере, подобострастная бета. И ты молчишь обо мне. И о твоем узле тоже. Вот и все, о чем я попрошу тебя. Мы выяснили все? 

\- Да, господин.

\- Хороший мальчик, - насмешливо отвечает он. – А теперь можешь идти.

 

2 глава

\- Эй.

Джаред подскакивает от неожиданности и видит в дверях Женевьев. Ее волосы собраны в элегантный пучок, длинное темно-синее платье, красиво ниспадающее складками, скрадывает потяжелевшую фигуру.

\- Ты чудесно выглядишь, - говорит Джаред.

Она показывает ему язык.  
\- Я похожа на выброшенного на берег кита.

\- Ты похожа на чудесного кита.

Она смеется.  
\- Я слышала, что тебе нужна одежда.

Джаред чувствует, что лицо заливает краской: интересно, что Дженсен действительно рассказал ей про то, как именно Джаред испачкал штаны накануне вечером. Она просто закатывает глаза и жестом подзывает кого-то в комнату. Заносят большое зеркало в полный рост, входит невысокая блондинка. 

\- Не надо скромничать, приятель, - говорит Жен. - Дженсен даже не чихнет без моего совета. 

\- Думаю, мне не обязательно знать об этом, - отвечает Джаред.

\- Мне кажется, твое настроение поднимется, когда ты увидишь, какие наряды я приготовила для тебя.  
Джаред приподнимает бровь.  
\- Я что, должен прийти в восторг от этого?

\- Ну, мне было бы приятно. - Она поворачивается и указывает на маленькую блондинку. - Это Алона. Алона шьет одежду для Дженсена и теперь будет шить и для тебя тоже.

\- Боже, - говорит девушка, внимательно оглядывая Джареда. – Я, наверное, выгляжу просто крошечной, да?

Женевьева фыркает.  
\- Просто сделай, что можешь.

Алона вздыхает и жестом велит Джареду стоять на месте, чтобы она могла снять мерки.

\- Ты успеешь к сроку? – интересуется Женевьев, наблюдая за ними.

Голова Алоны появляется из-за спины Джареда, и он видит, что она подмигивает Женевьев:  
\- Черт, ты же знаешь, что я потрясающая.

Женевьев поднимает руки, словно сдаваясь, а Джаред переносит вес с одной ноги на другую, чтобы швея сняла мерки с его ног.  
\- К какому сроку? - спрашивает он.

\- Ааа… - говорит Женевьев задумчиво: - Боюсь, что тебе придется сопровождать Дженсена на ужин завтра вечером. Не думаю, что будет сложно, ты просто должен маячить на заднем плане и произвести впечатление на его бизнес-партнеров. Это, конечно, чертовски скучно, но если мне придется это терпеть, почему бы тебе тоже не пройти через это?  
Джаред пожимает плечами. Он не собирается жаловаться. У него нет прав.

***

Хозяин вызывает его этим вечером раньше, чем обычно. Джаред приходит и видит, что тот полностью одет, но сразу же начинает стаскивать с себя галстук. Джаред садится на кровать, потому что не знает, что еще делать, и он полагает, что здесь же все и закончится.

Сначала хозяин спрашивает о примерке, о том, понравилась ли Джареду одежда, и это, конечно, очень глупый вопрос - можно подумать, что у Джареда есть выбор. Эклз снимает пиджак и меняет тему разговора.

\- Женевьев говорит, что ты интересовался библиотекой для персонала.

Джаред не сводит глаз с хозяина, который ходит по комнате, сбрасывая одежду.  
\- Я ... только если вы разрешите, сэр.

\- Ты любишь читать? – спрашивает Эклз, останавливаясь и ожидая ответа.

Джаред кивает.

Хозяин смотрит странным взглядом, который невозможно понять.  
\- Кто научил тебя читать?

Джаред не знает, нажил ли он себе проблем, но он полагает, что точно наживет, как только ответит на вопрос.  
\- У меня был хозяин, школьный учитель, - объясняет Джаред. - Давно, когда я еще был не обучен и не стал слишком дорогим для таких хозяев.

Эклз подходит ближе, садится на кровать рядом с Джаредом.  
\- Он научил тебя?

Джаред закрывает глаза, ожидая удара.  
\- Нет, сэр. Я ... я подслушивал.

Когда признание не сопровождается резкой болью, Джаред открывает глаза. Его хозяин выглядит обеспокоенным, но старается улыбаться. Улыбка выходит слабой и печальной, и по какой-то причине Джаред не может понять, почему забывает на секунду, как сильно он ненавидит этого человека.

Улыбка исчезает так же быстро, как и появляется, и Джаред думает, что, может быть, ему это просто привиделось. Его хозяин встает с постели, идет к двери, которая раньше всегда была закрытой. Он жестом велит Джареду подойти ближе, и тот подчиняется. Как только он приближается, Эклз открывает дверь, за которой оказывается большая комната, полная книжных шкафов, еще там есть огромный дубовый стол, на котором стоят шахматы.

\- Это моя личная библиотека. Она меньше, чем та, внизу, но книги лучше. Я вряд ли когда-либо буду пользоваться ею. - Он закрывает дверь, и Джаред задается вопросом, зачем ему это показали. Тогда хозяин снова улыбается ему странной улыбкой. – Но один из нас мог бы, верно?

Джаред думает, что он, должно быть, что-то не так понял.  
\- Вы хотите, чтобы я ...?

\- Если ты хочешь, Джаред. - Его голос меняется, из участливого внезапно становится равнодушным. - В любом случае, мне будет удобнее, если ты будешь большую часть времени проводить здесь. Я могу найти тебя сразу же, когда приду домой, и не нужно будет посылать кого-нибудь за тобой.  
Джаред инстинктивно понимает, что причина тут не в этом, но молчит. Хозяин, должно быть, видит его неуверенность, потому что пожимает плечами  
\- Послушай, проклятая библиотека уже здесь. Мне не составит труда позволить тебе пользоваться ей. 

\- Некоторые считают, что знание делает рабов опасными, - поясняет Джаред. - Есть законы, направленные против…

\- Да, хорошо, но законы иногда довольно глупы. - Эклз пожимает плечами. - Если бы я хотел идиота, я бы купил идиота. Но я купил тебя. Будешь ты пользоваться библиотекой или нет, мне все равно. Но ты знаешь, где она находится.

\- Спасибо, - говорит Джаред. Он произносил это слово перед хозяевами миллион раз, но именно сейчас он действительно благодарен.

Его хозяин хмурится.  
\- Тебе не за что меня благодарить. - Он отворачивается и машет Джареду рукой. - Возвращайся в свою комнату на ночь. Я передумал, не хочу сейчас видеть тебя.

 

***  
Женевьев не шутила о званом обеде. И Джаред может точно сказать, что этот обед настолько скучный, насколько это возможно. Он стоит с четырьмя или пятью официантами у стены в задней части столовой, в нескольких футах позади стула, на котором сидит хозяин. Официанты наполняют бокалы или уносят пустые тарелки, а Джаред просто смотрит и слушает. Его роль – забавлять посетителей.

Разговор идет вполголоса. Никто не говорит о бизнесе или личной жизни, в основном, о политике, и еще пересказывают разные сплетни о людях, которых Джаред, очевидно, не знает. Женевьева сидит во главе стола напротив Эклз, иногда встречается взглядом с хозяином и подмигивает ему, строит гримаску, а затем поворачивает к женщине, сидящей рядом с ней, с которой они о чем-то мило беседуют. Все блюда затейливо украшены и приготовлены с особым искусством. Каждый такой обед, вероятно, стоит Эклзу больше денег, чем Джаред видел в своей жизни. Судя по тарелке Женевьев, все эти вычурные кушанья не могут сравниться с ее любимыми «чертовски вкусными сырными штуками».  
Джаред не завидует собравшимся гостям, ну если только в том, что они просто могут выбирать. Какая бессмысленная трата свободной воли, считает он. Не то, чтобы кто-нибудь за столом на самом деле выглядел несчастным, но Джаред не может представить себе ни одного из них, кто бы наслаждался этой медленной, мучительной пыткой.

После ужина гости разбиваются на мелкие группки и переходят в залы и гостиные. Джаред надеется, что он может остаться, чтобы помочь убрать со стола, но Женевьев, выходя из комнаты, кивком велит ему следовать за ней. Едва заметно вздохнув, Джаред кладет обратно посуду, которую уже успел собрать, и делает, как ему велено.

А потом…все повторяется. Джаред проводит всю ночь, наблюдая за толпой, чертыхаясь про себя и ожидая, когда, наконец, все это уже закончится. Эклз ходит от группы к группе, останавливаясь, чтобы поговорить с гостями, он выглядит официально и чуть равнодушно, но вполне прилично. Женевьев следует за ним, словно послушная жена, флиртует с мужчинами и вообще пытается скрасить этот наводящий тоску прием.

Джаред поражается, как слаженно они играют в эту игру. Хороший полицейский, плохой полицейский. Он наблюдал за своим хозяином достаточно и видел это изменение, которое происходило в нем. Маска, ему это хорошо известно. Если и есть что-то искреннее под ней, то оно открывалось Джареду на столь короткие моменты, что он не уверен, что это было на самом деле. Эклз даже становился не таким красивым. Что-то новое и угрожающее было в его взгляде, подчиняющее себе даже, и Джареду это не нравилось. Странно иметь хозяина, который, кажется, ненавидит себе подобных больше, чем Джареда.

Хотя возможно эта нарочитая черствость – специально для бизнес-партнеров, думает Джаред. В своей игре в альфу Дженсен невероятно убедителен: он ходит, как альфа, держит себя, как альфа, и делает все так, будто он на самом деле альфа. Мягкость Женевьев, которая неотступно следует за ним, только еще больше подчеркивает его брутальность. Во всяком случае, когда гости смотрят и говорят о нем, Джаред видит страх и уважение в их взглядах.

За исключением одного. Джаред замечает этого мужчину минут через сорок пять после ужина. Он держится обособленно. Вместо того чтобы присоединиться другим гостям, этот человек стоит в тени, крутит в руках телефон и выглядит так, будто ему невыносимо скучно. Джаред не может точно винить его за то, потому что сам скучает, и приятно наконец-то видеть, как кто-то не скрывает того, что на самом деле чувствует.

Он не особо обращает на него внимание, пока Эклз не проходит мимо, кивая ему. Мужчина тепло улыбается, голубые глаза сияют. Как только хозяин отходит, выражение лица мужчины немедленно меняется. И это не удивительно - люди этого круга, вероятно, ненавидят друг друга все время. Каждый человек в этом зале, хотя и улыбается другому, ненавидит каждого вокруг себя.  
Но здесь не просто ненависть, а какая-то сумасшедшая, ненормальная, и Джаред ощущает мурашки по коже от этого взгляда. Человек излучает страх, да, он боится хозяина. Но страх здесь слишком сильный, запредельный. Это страх и ненависть, которые заставляют человека стремиться доминировать и контролировать то, чего он не понимает. Это страх и ненависть, которые приносили боль Джареду так много раз, что он сбился со счета.

А потом все это исчезает. На лице мужчины снова добродушное, скучающее выражение, он опять начинает просматривать свой телефон.

Джаред внимательно наблюдает за ним. Мужчина бродит по залу, вставляя пару слов в диалоги, улыбается и смеется все время. Но всегда повторяется одно и то же – он проверяет свой телефон, как будто чего-то ждет, и становится все нетерпеливее с каждой минутой.

Джареда раздирает любопытство. Это самоубийственное любопытство, но он двигается в сторону мужчины, сантиметр за сантиметром через комнату, туда, где стоит этот человек. Это занимает у Джареда почти час – подойти достаточно близко, чтобы разглядеть его получше, но прием подходит к концу, вокруг все начинают суетиться. Но Джаред уже оказывается достаточно близко к нему.

Мужчина еще раз проверяет свой телефон и улыбается самому себе, выпрямляясь и оглядывая комнату. Он вертит головой, находит в толпе темноволосого человека и машет ему рукой, когда тот смотрит на него.

Этот блондин явно высокого происхождения, что понятно по его шикарному костюму и по тому, как он держит себя - люди сами подходили к нему всю ночь. Джаред понимает, что его спутник значительно более низкого происхождения, но не совсем – на вечеринку такого бы не впустили, - но просто по тому, как он двигается, как он мчится в сторону этого мужчины, это понятно.

Они заключают друг друга в объятия, как только вновь прибывший пробирается сквозь толпу, и блондин, за которым Джаред наблюдал всю ночь, хлопает парня по плечу.  
\- Ричард, - говорит он ласково. Он не шепчет, но говорит довольно тихо, чтобы его не услышали те, кто поблизости. – У тебя есть хорошие новости для меня, я полагаю?

Ричард хмурится и отвечает таким же приглушенным тоном.  
\- Нет, ну, не совсем, босс.

Джаред видит, как блондин усиливает хватку на плече Ричарда.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

\- Я не смог попасть в кабинет. Эта чертова женщина. Пять месяцев беременности, и каким-то образом она оказывается повсюду. Она ловила меня каждый раз, когда я пытался затеряться в толпе, клала руку на плечо и вела к гостям, чтобы познакомить. Я не мог увернуться от нее, господин Роше.

Руки Роше сжимаются в кулаки, но он держит себя под контролем, никто, кроме Джареда, этого не видит.  
\- Ты позволяешь беременной секретарше перехитрить себя? - Он раздраженно смеется. - Боже, но ваша порода действительно ни на что не способна.

Ричард делает вид, что не слышит оскорбления. Бывший раб, Джаред мог бы жизнью поклясться.

\- Ну, у меня все еще есть туз в рукаве, - бормочет он. - Что мы будем делать с Эклзом сейчас?

\- Он все делает как надо, сэр, - говорит Ричард. - Я имею в виду, нет никаких препятствий в работе его компании. Она кажется довольно стабильной, и он всегда был хорошим партнером. Вы действительно хотите…

\- Через два года Трейд Марк будет стоить дороже, чем Роше Энджел, если этот маленький выскочка и дальше будет действовать такими темпами. - Резко перебивает его Роше – Так что да, я действительно хочу. Он станет еще лучшим партнером, когда его компания станет моей, уверяю тебя.

Ричард слабо кивает, глядя в сторону, и вдруг замечает Джареда. Его глаза распахиваются, и он незаметно подталкивает босса. Джаред замирает, глупо улыбаясь, когда Роше обращает на него внимание.

\- О, привет, - нарочито весело говорит мужчина, оглядывая Джареда с головы до ног. Он улыбается. - Ты симпатичная штучка, не так ли?

Джаред согласно улыбается. У него одна альтернатива – быть вещью или быть человеком, пойманным с поличным за подслушиванием разговоров мужчин гораздо выше его по происхождению. То есть мертвецом, по существу. Поэтому он выбирает первое – становится вещью.  
\- Благодарю вас, сэр, - говорит Джаред, склонив голову.

\- Вы думаете, что он слышал что-нибудь? – шепчет Ричард своему боссу.

Роше отмахивается от него.  
\- Что они могут слышать? - Он смеется, пренебрежительно кивая в сторону Джареда. - Какое им дело? Один хозяин или другой, какая разница. - Он еще раз медленно окидывает взглядом Джареда. - Может быть, когда приберу к рукам имущество Эклза, я возьму вот этого к себе.

Он отворачивается, видимо, убежденный, что Джаред не представляет угрозы. Роше смотрит на него несколько секунд, потом вздыхает и возвращается к разговору с Ричардом. Джаред слушает их какое-то время, затем они решают, что нет никакого смысла торчать теперь, гостей стало меньше, и им теперь не спрятаться за спинами других, так что лучше уйти.  
Джаред обдумывает услышанное. В некотором смысле Роше был совершенно прав. Джаред слышит миллионы разговоров вроде этого, и он никогда не думал вмешиваться или рисковать своей шеей, чтобы попытаться сообщить о них. Джареду было все равно, если у его хозяев бывали неприятности, просто неплохо знать такие вещи для себя. Если вдруг его вознамерятся продать или навязать кому-либо в качестве выгодной сделки. На этот раз, правда, он не ощущает подобного. Эклз не был жестоким, и при мысли о том, что он сам может стать собственностью такого человека как Роше, который так ненавидит таких, как Джаред, ему хочется только одного – чтобы этот прием наконец закончился и он мог бы вернуться к себе.  
Гости, однако, задерживаются намного дольше, чем Джаред ожидает. Последняя группа из четырех человек уходит далеко за полночь, персонал уже вовсю зевает, прикрывая рты руками. Джаред послушно ждет, пока хозяин не распустит обслугу, затем идет к лестнице, которая ближе к его комнате.  
Он чувствует, как кто-то хватает его за руку, и поворачивается, чтобы увидеть, что это Эклз.  
\- И куда это ты собрался? - спрашивает он.

Джаред смотрит на руку хозяина, обхватившую его запястье.  
\- Я думал, что могу быть свободен, говорит он. – Простите меня. 

Эклз качает головой.  
\- Имею я право снять стресс сейчас? - Он отпускает Джареда и кивает на парадную лестницу. - Пойдем.

Джаред идет позади, пока они направляются к входу в апартаменты хозяина. Он еще ни разу не ходил этим путем, пользуясь служебным входом, и от вида богато украшено двери, ведущей в комнаты хозяина, Джаред удивленно замирает.  
\- Ужасно, не правда ли?

Джаред прекращает изумленно оглядывать вычурное убранство двери и переводит взгляд на Эклза.  
\- Сэр?

\- Весь этот гребаный дом, но эта комната в частности. Клянусь, архитектор перестарался.  
Джаред смеется неожиданно для самого себя.  
\- Почему вы живете здесь?

Дженсен не отвечает, просто тащит Джареда вперед. К тому времени, как они входят в спальню, рука Джареда болит немного от сильного захвата, но у него нет времени, чтобы думать о боли. Хозяин толкает его к стене и начинает целовать шею.

\- Я думал, они никогда не уйдут, - бормочет он, скользя губами ниже. Потом отстраняется и тянет новую рубашку Джареда, сжимая ее так, что она чуть не трещит по швам. 

Джаред останавливает его инстинктивно, пытаясь спасти рубашку, а потом удивляется, какого черта он делает. Эклз смеется, хотя и отстраняется, чтобы дать Джареду возможность снять ее. 

\- Да, я думаю, что мог бы немного повременить и не рвать одежду, которую я купил, в первый же день, м-м?  
И вероятно что-то во взгляде хозяина или эта улыбка, которую еще вчера Джаред видел на губах Дженсена, заставляют его совершить второй смелый выпад за эти несколько минут.  
\- Вы не можете доверять ему.

Эклз замирает и поднимает глаза.  
\- Прости?  
Джаред готов треснуть себя прямо сейчас, если бы хозяин не смотрел на него.  
\- Ничего. Я ничего не говорил.

\- Кому я не могу доверять, Джаред?

Джаред смотрит себе под ноги. Надо продолжать, если уж начал.  
\- Вашему партнеру. Роше, кажется? Тот блондин с акцентом.

\- Себастьян? – уточняет хозяин.

\- Да, - говорит Джаред, кивая. - Просто не доверяйте ему, ладно? Потому что он замышляет плохое. Он хочет присвоить вашу компанию.

Эклз что-то прикидывает в уме.  
\- Как ты это узнал?

Джаред улыбается, спиной все еще прижатый к стене. Довольно болезненно осознавать, сколько неприятностей он нажил на свою голову, сказав это. Рабы не обвиняют свободных, особенно богатых.  
\- Просто удивительно, что могут люди сказать в присутствии таких, как я. Как будто у нас нет ушей.  
\- Логично. - Эклз чуть отворачивается от Джареда и бормочет себе под нос: - Это сукин сын всегда мне не нравился.  
Джаред изумленно моргает через дымку.  
\- Вы верите мне? 

\- Ты ведь не обманываешь меня?

Джаред качает головой.  
\- Я бы не стал рисковать своей жизнью и так глупо лгать.

Его хозяин щурит глаза.  
\- Он думает, что ты будешь молчать. Что тебе все равно, что будет со мной.  
\- Да.

\- Так почему же ты мне это говоришь?

Джаред хочет, чтобы он знал.  
\- Если ваш бизнес будет успешным, вы будете счастливы. А если счастливы вы, то и для меня все сложится легко.  
Эклз смотрит на него внимательно. Ответ дерьмовый, и он должен понимать это. Хозяину не обязательно самому быть несчастным, чтобы превратить жизнь его раба в ад. Но вчера, когда он предложил Джареду свою библиотеку, он не смог толком объяснить, почему сделал это. Это была доброта. Просто так, без причин, он был добр к Джареду.

Его хозяин принимает этот ответ, не уличает во лжи. Он деловито благодарит Джареда, и когда Джаред продолжает молчать, добавляет:  
\- Знаешь, как меня зовут?  
\- Да, Господин. Дженсен Эклз.

\- Дженсен, - говорит хозяин. – Зови меня так. Но… это не значит, что я не твой хозяин, так что не забывай об этом.

\- Я никогда не смогу забыть об этом, - отвечает Джаред тихо.

Дженсен умудряется улыбаться и хмуриться одновременно.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо. Но. Но не зови меня так больше.

\- Да, Гос… - Джаред запинается, слишком привыкший к этому слову. - Сэр. Мистер… - Хозяин приподнимает бровь, но Джаред успевает исправиться: - Дженсен.

\- Где мы? - Спрашивает Дженсен, его пальцы снова стягивают рубашку Джареда. Дженсен снимает ее, отбрасывая в сторону, и оглядывает его с головы до ног. Затем он делает то, чего Джаред точно не ждет - опускается на колени и быстро освобождает член Джареда, ловкие пальцы жадно расстегивают пуговицы и молнию.

Он стягивает штаны с Джареда одним быстрым движением, обнажая его полностью, и Джаред вдруг понимает, что впервые за несколько дней, что он здесь, он оказывается полностью раздетым перед своим хозяином. Дженсен уже трогает его, но не просит узел, и теперь он собирается вернуть… минет, который Джаред сделал ему два дня назад?

Джаред слышит мягкое бормотание, и Дженсен протягивает руку и проводит пальцами вдоль основания его члена, где набухает узел. Никто, кроме омег, никогда не сосал его член раньше. Его прежние хозяева не горели энтузиазмом, впрочем, как и Джаред. Даже омеги никогда особо не были в восторге, обычно они попробовали его один или два раза, и больше не беспокоили.

Но Дженсен трогает мягко, и когда Джаред смотрит на него сверху вниз, выражение его лица почти благоговейное.

\- Такой красивый, - бормочет Дженсен. Джаред не знает, о чем сейчас говорит Дженсен – о его члене или о нем самом, но молчит в любом случае. – Хочу тебя так сильно.

Джаред знает эту отчаянную жажду омег, но это так не похоже на Дженсена – внутри него смесь из смертельного желания и непонятной сдержанности. Когда Джаред каждый вечер возвращается в свою комнату от Дженсена, то чувствует странное облегчение от того, что Дженсен не позволил повязать себя, но вот сейчас, когда он такой, так смотрит и пахнет, это пытка, и Джаред понимает, что делает что-то неправильно, раз Дженсен по-прежнему не хочет его.

\- Дженсен, я могу… я был в вязке с омегами раньше. Я хорош в этом.

Дженсен прижимается лицом к бедру Джареда, делает глубокий вдох, прижимается крепче. Он качает головой.  
\- Не могу. Не могу сделать этого. Не заставляй меня.

Джаред тянется вниз, проводит рукой по волосам Дженсена, а хозяин смотрит на него.  
\- Я не могу заставить вас делать что-либо, - напоминает он ему.

Дженсен улыбается так ослепительно, как ребенок, который узнал, что сегодня Рождество.  
\- Нет, не можешь. Ты не можешь заставить меня.

\- Я просто хочу доставить вам удовольствие, - говорит он.

Выражение лица Дженсена.  
\- Не хочешь.  
\- Это моя работа.

\- Ближе к истине, по крайней мере, - говорит Дженсен, смеясь про себя. – Нет причин, почему ты должен хотеть угодить мне, думаю. - Он смотрит на член Джареда. - Ммм, но я собираюсь сделать тебе приятное.

Он облизывает сначала основание, словно пробуя вкус Джареда, но этого мало, и между ног больно. Это не удовлетворит Джареда, все, что Джаред хочет сейчас – скользить в тесное, влажное нутро омеги, терзать его, но когда Дженсена наконец берет в рот головку его члена, медленно, все глубже и глубже, Джаред почти забывает, что этого было недостаточно.

Сказать, что это лучший минет в жизни Джареда - значит, ничего не сказать. У Джареда их было не очень много, а некоторые довольно неумелые, но сейчас дело не в том, что это делает хозяин. Просто это удивительно.  
Энтузиазм Дженсена не такой, как у других омег, или просто он делает это как-то особенно. Может быть, это амбиции, которые сделали его таким успешным в бизнесе. Узел Джареда физически не может поместиться в любой рот, но Дженсен находит способ решить эту проблему.  
И Дженсен, кажется, любит это. Больше, чем когда Джаред сосет его член, а Джаред совсем не новичок, когда дело доходит до минета. Джаред не знает, должен ли он кончить или это просто прелюдия, и Дженсен наконец захочет его узел, но он должен притормозить, иначе все закончится. Альфа долго приходит в себя после оргазма, так что, если Дженсен хочет продолжения сегодня вечером, он должен перестать трахать его своим ртом.  
\- Хозя… Дженсен, - Джаред задыхается, пытаясь оттолкнуть голову Дженсена от себя. - Пожалуйста, я собираюсь… Простите, я не могу больше держаться.

\- О, Боже, сделай это, говорит Дженсен. – Твою мать. Кончи на меня.

Он снова лижет узел у основания, языком просто трахая его, потом облизывает яйца, слегка посасывая их. Ноги Джареда дрожат от того, как ему хорошо и от того, что Дженсен дал ему разрешение.

Он кричит, предупреждая в последний раз, а Дженсен берет в рот его головку. Он ловит первые капли языком, отстраняется – никакого кашля или признаков того, что он задыхается - и позволяет остальным каплям попасть на его лицо, волосы. Вскоре Дженсен отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на Джареда, а Джаред чувствует, что узел спадает, смотрит на лицо хозяина, все испачканное его спермой.

Хозяин медленно встает.

\- Я протру, - говорит Джаред, протягивая руку, чтобы стереть капли со щеки Дженсена.  
Дженсен ловит его руку, останавливая, затем отворачивается, и кажется, будто он смущен. - Нет, я… я не хочу. Я протру сам, когда…и не надо извиняться, ладно?

Джаред кивает и оставляет его в покое.

***  
Джаред просыпается от того, что чьи-то пальцы легонько щекочут его ребра, и понимает, что он, должно быть, задремал. Нужно уйти как можно скорее, добраться до постели прежде, чем он сделает еще что-нибудь глупое, например, как сейчас - заснуть в кровати своего хозяина без разрешения. Он приоткрывает глаза и видит Дженсена, который сидит и внимательно смотрит на его шрамы, слегка касаясь их.  
\- Эй, - говорит он.

Дженсен вздрагивает, удивленный. И грустный.  
Эй.

\- Что случилось? – спрашивает Джаред.

Дженсен хмурится, качает головой, убирая пальцы от тела Джареда.  
\- Это ужасно, - говорит он.

\- Нет, - отвечает Джаред. – Это было давно. Больше не болит.

\- То, что кто-то… - он окидывает взглядом грудь Джареда и вздыхает. - То, что эти люди делали с тобой. Они не имели права.

\- Они имели полное право. - Джаред знает свою роль. Не всегда знал, но потом это выжгли, вырезали на его коже, чтобы он не забыл. - Я был непослушным.

\- Нет, - резко обрывает его Дженсен. - Никто не имеет права этого делать.

Джаред ничего не говорит, просто лежит и позволяет Дженсену разглядывать себя. Дженсен опускает голову, мягко целует один из рубцов, и Джаред смеется.  
\- Это будет долгая ночь, если вы планируете сделать так с каждым шрамом.

\- Это не смешно, - отвечает Дженсен.

Как будто Джаред не знает об этом. У него столько шрамов на спине, что даже и неповрежденной кожи, наверное, не осталось  
\- Ты не должен быть здесь, - говорит Дженсен после долгого молчания. - Я не должен был…

Джаред задерживает дыхание. Он помнит, Женевьев упоминала о том, что Дженсен может освободить его, и молит его про себя. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, освободите меня.

Дженсен не слышит его молитв. Он просто касается следующего шрама. Джаред отшатывается от прикосновения, от нежелательного напоминания о том, что значит этот шрам.  
\- Не этот. Пожалуйста, не этот.

Дженсен сразу убирает руку, но успевает прочесть буквы, выжженные на коже Джареда, потому что секундой позже спрашивает:  
\- Майнер?

\- Рэйчел Майнер. Она была моей госпожой.

\- Вероятно, не самой хорошей - говорит Дженсен, снова коснувшись отметки на коже.

Как будто могут быть хорошие хозяева.  
\- Я люблю и уважаю всех моих хозяев.

\- Не надо лгать мне, Джаред. Я знаю, что владение рабами делает с людьми. – Он смотрит на Джареда, и в его взгляде сожаление. – Тебе не нравится это. Я и не пытаюсь тебя переубедить. Просто будь честным.

Джаред тяжело сглатывает.  
– Она была моим худшим хозяином. Это странное сравнение, но я думаю, что она была худшей из всех.

\- Что она сделала? Кроме клейма, я имею в виду.

\- Это было давно. - Джаред не может придать голосу безразличия и холодности, как хотелось, возможно, это вина хозяина, что не дал понять, что конкретно он хочет услышать.  
\- Что она сделала? – снова спрашивает Дженсен.

Джаред пожимает плечами, пытаясь сделать вид, что все нормально. Держит свой голос под контролем, чтобы не позволить своему хозяину услышать, как сильно он ненавидит его за это.  
\- Она была просто больной. У нее было два альфы, я и еще один парень, а она велела нам наказывать остальных рабов, когда они совершали ошибки. Я имею в виду, она велела мне использовать мой узел… - Джаред замолкает. - Я отказался, и она избила меня до полусмерти. Она заставила меня смотреть на другого альфу, когда он делал это с другими. И некоторые из них были омеги. Было очень трудно удержаться и не тронуть их.

\- Но ты не сделал этого? – спрашивает Дженсен. От Джареда не ускользает, что хозяин чуть отодвигается, и их разделяет уже больше пространства. – Не сделал, не так ли?

Он качает головой.  
– Было трудно, но я этого не сделал.

\- Почему нет? – Дженсен, кажется, искренне не понимает. – Тебе не нравилось?  
Джаред удивленно смотрит на него. Сейчас его не волнует, что вопрос задал сам хозяин. Он ожидал лучшего от Дженсена, хотя, возможно, это просто шутка.  
\- Вы спрашиваете ужасные вещи.

Дженсен моргает несколько раз и кивает, но не похоже, чтобы он сожалел о сказанном. Впрочем, оскорбленным он тоже не выглядит.  
\- Ты альфа.

\- Это не значит, что я насильник, - резко отвечает Джаред.

Хозяин молчит, и Джаред понимает, что, похоже, он непозволительно расслабился и испытывает на прочность терпение и доброту хозяина. Его вполне могут убить за такой тон, что он позволил себе.

Джаред заставляет себя произнести просяще, как бы унизительно это ни было:  
\- Мне очень жаль, господин, я повел себя непочтительно.

\- Нет. Я думаю, ты прав. Я просто никогда не понимал до этого … - Дженсен прикусывает нижнюю губу. - Я не должен был расспрашивать тебя.

Джаред хочет согласиться. Он хочет сказать Дженсену, что теперь уже не важно, прав он или нет, все равно будут сниться кошмары благодаря этому путешествию в глубины памяти. Но он уже сказал гораздо больше, чем должен, поэтому держит рот на замке, делая непроницаемое лицо.

Дженсен садится на край кровати и смотрит на Джареда через плечо.  
\- Я собираюсь принять душ. Тебя не должно быть здесь, когда я выйду.

Джаред ждет, когда закроется дверь, чтобы уйти. Он действительно не хочет видеть больше своего хозяина сегодня.

***  
\- Садись.

Джаред оглядывается по сторонам, смущенный. Когда его вызвали в главную столовую на ужин к хозяину, он предположил, что здесь банкет и придется стоять до конца. Вместо этого стол накрыт только для двоих, и Дженсен просто не может иметь в виду, что второе место - для Джареда. И этот проклятый омар в тарелке.

\- Господин?  
\- Я ведь уже просил тебя не называть меня так, - говорит Дженсен, глядя строго, но не грозно.

Джаред кивает, но стоит на месте.  
\- Мне очень жаль. Дженсен.  
\- Давай, - жалобно просит хозяин. – Я не могу есть, пока все не сядут, а я умираю от голода.

\- Все? – спрашивает Джаред.

\- И вот это правило выполнено почти наполовину, - бормочет про себя Дженсен, а потом сочувственно улыбается Джареду. – Нас двое, и ты - большая половина. Впрочем, мы можем отрезать твою ногу или руку и положить на стол, но я не настолько голоден. Но все же.

Джаред медлит, поэтому Дженсен вздыхает, убирает салфетку с колен, кладя ее на стол.  
\- Ладно, хорошо. Хорошо. Я уже и забыл, как это делать.

Дженсен подходит ко второму месту за столом и отодвигает стул.  
\- Поужинай со мной?

\- Это приказ или просьба? - Джаред, пытаясь прийти в себя и не стоять, как истукан.  
Дженсен разражается смехом и позывает на стул.  
\- Джаред, поужинай со мной.

\- О, хорошо, - говорит Джаред и садится с таким видом, будто все это совершенно нормально, и он совсем не сбит с толку. Их никто не видит – вокруг нет ни души, так что он не понимает, на кого Дженсен пытается произвести впечатление. - В таком случае я хотел бы лобстера.

Дженсен придвигает стул за Джаредом и садится, улыбаясь и качая головой, пока расправляет салфетку на коленях.  
-Итак, ты у нас умник? Полезно знать.

\- Только тогда, когда – мне позволено им быть – того требует случай.  
\- Мой отец сказал бы, что случайностей не бывает, - отвечает Дженсен. 

Джаред наклоняет голову.  
\- Мне очень жаль, господин. Я не то сказал.

\- Мой отец был идиотом, - говорит Дженсен. Когда Джаред смотрит на него, он озорно улыбается, и Джаред понимает, что он специально поддевает его, ублюдок.

\- Должно быть, тяжело быть его сыном, - говорит Джаред, надеясь, что по легкости в его тоне станет ясно, что он шутит. Это большой риск, несмотря на то, что у хозяина, по-видимому, хорошее настроение.  
Дженсен удивленно приподнимает брови, но, к облегчению Джареда, снова смеется. Успокоившись, он подносит бокал с вином к губам, может быть, пытаясь прийти в себя и скрыть широкую улыбку, и делает большой глоток. Джаред делает то же самое, едва сдерживая стон от чудесного вкуса темного красного вина.

\- Хорошо, не так ли? - спрашивает Дженсен, и Джаред понимает, что он наблюдал за ним все это время.

Он глотает и улыбается хозяину. Хозяин не похож на человека, которому важно мнение раба о вкусе вина, но это не главное.  
– Восхитительно.

\- Попробуй омара, – предлагает Дженсен.  
Джаред и не собирается отказываться. Дженсен начинает есть одновременно с Джаредом, и некоторое время в столовой царит тишина, нарушаемая лишь стуком серебряных приборов о тарелки. Наконец хозяин прочищает горло и неловко говорит:  
\- Как прошел твой день?

Джаред перестает жевать и смотрит в тарелку.  
\- Я ... хорошо? - говорит он достаточно лаконично, надеясь не ляпнуть чего-нибудь лишнего.  
\- Хорошо! – отвечает Дженсен. – Просто отлично.  
\- Как насчет вас? - спрашивает Джаред. – Занимались чем-нибудь интересным?

Дженсен облизывает губы, делает еще один большой глоток из своего бокала, а затем глубоко вдыхает, прежде чем сказать:  
\- Все было хорошо.

Джаред кивает, и Дженсен смотрит на него, видимо, не зная, как продолжить. Джаред поднимает глаза и вглядывается в лицо хозяина, пытаясь решить, стоит ли ему озвучить то, что он думает.

\- Вы можете говорить со мной как с человеком, - наконец произносит Джаред. - Я обещаю, что выслушаю вас.  
\- Что?

\- Вы не должны так нервничать. Думать о том, что сказать. Просто поговорите. О том, как прошел день, или еще о чем-то.  
Дженсен хмурится, но Джаред знает, что он должен сделать первый шаг к тому, от чего этот мужчина упорно отворачивается.  
\- Я знаю, как разговаривать с людьми.

\- Я не говорю, что вы не знаете, - отвечает Джаред. - Вы не знаете, как говорить с рабами. Это не так уж плохо.  
\- Я просто не хочу…- Он смеется отрывисто. - Не знаю. Я не большой умелец вести разговоры за обедом с кем-либо. Так, просто поддержать беседу.  
Джаред слегка улыбается. Это довольно мило - наблюдать за этим парнем, за тем, как подбирает слова, стараясь не обидеть Джареда. Джаред постоянно это чувствует.  
\- Почему бы вам не спросить меня о чем-нибудь?

\- Я хотел бы извиниться, - медленно начинает Дженсен, словно с трудом подбирает слова. - Я был груб вчера. Я не сразу это понял. Не нужно было спрашивать у тебя о таких вещах, но мне было любопытно, и я не подумал, что ты можешь почувствовать. Я забыл, что ты принимаешь мою настойчивость за приказ. Мне очень жаль. Я не привык, чтобы люди… Мне очень жаль. 

Это еще более поразительно, чем лобстер. Джаред приоткрывает рот, закрывает и снова приоткрывает, не зная, нужно ли сейчас извиниться.

Дженсен не дает ему сказать.  
\- Я бы ненавидел себя, если бы был на твоем месте. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал – ты не должен рассказывать мне о том, о чем не хочешь. Ни о твоих хозяевах, ни о себе, ни о чем-либо другом. Даже если я спрошу, ты просто не отвечай, если не хочется, ладно? Это приказ.

Джаред кивает, глядя в стол.  
\- Вы могли просто сказать мне об этом, - говорит он Дженсену. – Нет, я ценю этого лобстера в качестве извинений, но, правда, слов достаточно. Ужин не исправит то, что я чувствовал прошлой ночью. Достаточно извинений.  
\- Ну, как получилось. - Дженсен хмурится.- Миша и Женевьев пошли в кино, - объясняет он. - Я хотел, чтобы они пришли на ужин. Не хотелось, чтобы было скучно.

Он одинок, Джаред может поспорить. Может быть, это цена, которую он должен заплатить за то, что так холоден со всеми. Он должен прибегать к покупке раба для удовольствий и просить его прийти на ужин, только чтобы поговорить с кем-то. Джаред не может в это поверить, но, кажется, ему немного жаль парня.

\- В любом случае, это не важно. Расскажи мне о твоем дне. Чем ты занимался? - Дженсен морщится, словно ему не нравится то, что он спрашивает, и он уточняет: - Интересным, я имею в виду. Чем интересным занимался?  
Но он прав – жизнь Джареда не такое уж интересное событие. Он ждет весь день, когда его вызовут.  
\- Возможно, поход в спортзал? – предполагает Джаред. – Я немного поиграл в шахматы.

\- Ты играл в шахматы? – удивляется Дженсен. - С кем?

\- Сам с собой, - объясняет Джаред. - Я всегда выигрываю.

Дженсен улыбается.  
\- Кто тебя научил? Тот же хозяин, который научил читать?

Он качает головой.  
\- Один мужчина, - говорит Джаред. – Другой хозяин.

Дженсен смотрит, как будто хочет что-то спросить, но так и не задает вопроса. Джаред благодарен ему за это. Говорить сейчас о прежних хозяевах нет никакого желания. Или вообще когда-либо, если это возможно.  
\- Я играю в шахматы, - тихо произносит Дженсен. – Мы можем, я имею в виду, если ты захочешь, сыграть как-нибудь. Может быть.

Бедный парень действительно не особо умеет поддержать беседу за столом. Джареду удается скрыть смех с помощью приема, которым ранее пользовался Дженсен. Он подносит к губам бокал, пряча улыбку. Кивает, делает глоток и ставит бокал на стол. - Звучит отлично.

\- Здорово. Отлично. Так. Хмм. Что-нибудь еще?

\- Ничего такого, - говорит Джаред. - Как насчет вас? Я уверен, что вы много чего сделали, и есть что обсудить.  
Дженсен смеется, качая головой.  
\- Я никогда не делаю ничего такого, что стоило бы обсуждать, - говорит он, и в его глазах плещется озорство. - У меня селекторное совещание. Четыре гребаных часа.  
\- Не удивительно, что это ваш второй бокал вина.

Дженсен почти фыркает, ставит бокал и наливает немного.  
\- Именно так.  
Джаред крутит бокал в руках и собирается спросить о чем-нибудь еще, а Дженсен тянется и снова наливает ему. Джаред наклоняет бокал из стороны в сторону, наблюдая, как жидкость омывает стенки, затем делает глоток, и внезапно до него доходит то, что сказал Дженсен.  
\- Сегодня суббота, - говорит он наконец. - Почему вы были на селекторном совещании в субботу?

\- Моя сказочная жизнь, - бормочет Дженсен.

Он берет свой стакан и, похоже, что собирается залпом выпить все его содержимое, и Джаред тянется и хватает руку Дженсена.  
\- Тут слишком много, чтобы выпить все сразу.

Дженсен внимательно смотрит на него поверх бокала, и Джаред убирает руку.  
\- Думаю, ты прав, - признает наконец хозяин, вздыхая, и ставит бокал на стол.  
Джаред расслабляется немного и пытается отвлечь Дженсена.  
\- Что это было за совещание? Если вы не возражаете, что я спрашиваю об этом.

\- Звезда одного из наших фильмов решила, что она заслуживает больше денег.

\- А она заслуживает?  
Дженсен смеется.  
\- Ты спрашиваешь мое личное мнение или хочешь знать ее профессиональные заслуги?  
\- И то, и другое, - отвечает Джаред. Пусть говорит все, лишь бы поддержать разговор.  
\- Итак, для протокола – она становится дерзкой.

\- Ага, - говорит Джаред, отвлекаясь на секунду, чтобы окунуть кусок омара в масло. – А не для протокола?

\- Боже мой, - говорит Дженсен, - бедная Данниль слишком хороша, чтобы сниматься в этом куске дерьма, да они ноги должны ей целовать из-за этого.  
\- Данниль Харрис? – взволнованно спрашивает Джаред. - Она невероятна!

\- Да, - видно, что Дженсен приятно удивлен. – Ты ее фанат?

Щеки Джареда вспыхивают, и он опускает глаза.  
\- Не совсем. Я никогда не видел…

\- Никогда не видел ни одного из ее фильмов? Она невероятна. - Дженсен улыбается. - Я необъективен к ней. Я нашел ее. Но у девушки есть порода. И они просто зря тратят ее время в этом дерьмовом продолжении фильма ужасов. Она может получить гребаный Оскар, и они не хотят доплатить ей за дрянную роль, где надо демонстрировать грудь.

Дженсен с силой втыкает вилку в бедного омара, а Джаред пожимает плечами.  
\- Так почему бы вам просто не заплатить ей больше?

\- Я так и сказал. - Дженсен закатывает глаза. – Все мои деловые партнеры считают, что я должен использовать личное влияние, чтобы убедить ее подписать контракт по предлагаемой цене. Она уже начинает подумывать о том, чтобы согласиться, и все из-за того, что я попросил, понимаешь? 

Джаред кивает.

\- В любом случае, нельзя же постоянно просить своих экс-подружек об услуге?  
Джаред давится вином.  
\- Вы встречались с Данниль Харрис?

\- Для парня, который никогда не видел ни одного из ее фильмов, ты довольно взволнован, когда речь идет о ней, - Дженсен смеется, но Джаред почти слышит в его тоне ревность. Только кого он ревнует, Джаред не понимает.

Он откладывает серебряную вилку и трет шею.  
\- Многие из моих прежних хозяев не позволяли мне пользоваться их библиотеками, - говорит он. – И приходилось читать то, что попадалось под руку, обычно это были два вида газет – с новостями и желтая пресса. 

\- А-а… – говорит Дженсен, наклонив голову. – Все логично.  
\- Да, так что я знаю почти все о жизни знаменитостей, хотя я не видел их фильмы и не слышал их музыку.

Тень проходит по лицу Дженсена, и Джаред понимает, как это глупо говорить об этом. То, что он читал подобные журналы, отнюдь не выставляет его в хорошем свете. 

\- Не то чтобы я думал, что там пишут только правду. Я знаю, многие из них…

\- Некоторые статьи - правда, - морщится Дженсен. – Только сильно преувеличенная.  
\- Так это правда, что она…? - Джаред останавливается, вспомнив, что его хозяин не особо гордится тем, что он омега, но Дженсен ухмыляется через стол немного самодовольно.

\- Между мной и тобой? Определенно, правда.

\- Ничего себе, круто.

Дженсен смеется.  
\- Да, круто. Она по-прежнему единственная женщина-альфа, которых я когда-либо встречал и о ком когда-либо слышал.

\- Я хотел бы встретиться с ней, говорит Джаред, понимая, что ведет себя, как глупый мальчишка, но не может удержаться.  
Дженсен тепло улыбается.  
\- Это вполне возможно. Она приходит ко мне в гости довольно часто. - Он предупреждающе поднимает руку. - Но не вздумать визжать от восторга и делать прочие глупости.

Джаред кивает.  
\- Я умею быть сдержанным.

\- Звучит странно, - отвечает Дженсен, играя бровями.  
Джаред уже закончил свой ужин, выпил три бокала вина, кроме того, он потерял счет, сколько выпил хозяин. Он слишком отвлекся на разговор с Дженсеном, вместо того чтобы сосредоточиться на каждой мелочи, которая является новой. И это отчасти хорошо. Но, в основном, страшно.

\- Ты непременно должен сначала посмотреть какой-нибудь из ее фильмов, - говорит Дженсен после того, как распоряжается, чтобы принесли десерт. – Так, по крайней мере, тебе будет из-за чего волноваться. Какие фильмы тебе нравятся?

Джаред качает головой.  
\- Я не знаю. Какой вы выберете.

\- Нет, давай, - настаивает Дженсен. Его голос теперь звучит заинтересованно, когда он начинает говорить о том, что ему знакомо, о том, что, видимо, (предполагает Джаред) ему нравится, и Джареду действительно жаль, что он не может поддержать разговор. - Я серьезно спрашиваю. Я должен выбрать то, что тебе нравится!

\- Я действительно не знаю. - Джаред смотрит на кусок шоколадного торта на его тарелке и благодарит официантку, которая приносит его.

\- Я не видел не только фильмы с Данниль. Я никогда не видел ни одного фильма.

Дженсен долго смотрит на него, а затем отводит глаза.  
\- Боже, прости. Я должен был понять…

\- Пожалуйста, не надо об этом, - просит Джаред. – Мы так хорошо беседуем.

Дженсен кусает губы и слабо улыбается.  
\- У меня есть кинотеатр.

\- А я думал, что у вас есть много кинотеатров, - отвечает Джаред.

\- Нет, я имею в виду, здесь. В доме. У меня есть кинозал. Мы могли бы пойти туда. Черт, если тебе интересно, можешь смотреть столько, сколько хочешь. Но сегодня мы должны пойти посмотреть фильм.

Джаред кивает. Он очень этого хочет. Не то чтобы у него был выбор, но он всегда хотел увидеть настоящий фильм на настоящем экране, и он даже не думал, что это случится уже сегодня вечером. Он почти наслаждается компанией своего хозяина.

\- Просто замечательно - говорит Дженсен, улыбаясь еще шире. – Заканчивай, и пойдем.  
\- А вы? - спрашивает Джаред, уминая шоколад за обе щеки.

Дженсен качает головой и отталкивает тарелку.  
\- Я уже готов.

Джаред поспешно глотает, затем отодвигает свою тарелку, показывая, что он тоже готов. И Дженсен делает то, чего Джаред никак не ожидает – берет его за руку и тянет к двери. Джаред идет за ним, с сожалением провожая взглядом последний кусочек торта, который одиноко лежит на тарелке.  
Дженсен смеется, когда они выходят из столовой.  
\- Завтра сможешь съесть еще, - обещает он. - Можешь съесть весь гребаный торт, если хочешь.

Джаред улыбается, оборачиваясь к Дженсену.  
\- Ловлю на слове. Я точно не откажусь.

Дженсен закатывает глаза и отворачивается, ведя Джареда вверх по лестнице, по коридору, в крыло дома, где Джаред никогда не был.

***  
Кинотеатр выглядит почти так же, как Джаред представлял себе, только вместо рядов стульев стоит один большой диван. Три стены из четырех заняты фильмами на любой вкус. Их должно быть не менее тысячи, но Дженсен, видимо, знает, что к чему. Он сразу идет к стене слева от экрана и приподнимается на цыпочки, чтобы вытащить один из дисков.

\- Это мой любимый, говорит он, показывая двд. На обложке два небритых ковбоя внимательно смотрят друг на друга. - Думаю, я видел его миллион раз.

\- «Шесть часов до рассвета» – читает Джаред. – Это ваша компания выпустила его?  
Дженсен выдает презрительное «ха» и идет в другой конец комнаты, чтобы вставить диск. - Моя компания делает деньги, но не приличное кино.

\- О, - смущенно произносит Джаред неловко. – Неужели?

\- Ты пришел смотреть, не так ли? - Дженсен машет рукой. – Садись, садись.

Джаред делает, как велено, взбивает подушки на стороне дивана, где хочет сесть.  
\- Здесь играет Данниль?

Дженсен качает головой, нажав несколько кнопок, и выпрямляется.  
\- Это было за сорок лет до нее, - говорит он.

Он идет через комнату к небольшому холодильнику, который Джаред даже не заметил, и достает оттуда два пива. У Джареда уже от вина немного кружится голова – хозяева не часто предлагали ему алкоголь, не говоря уже о том, что и достаточно воды порой не давали, но сейчас он пожимает плечами и берет пиво, наверняка, отличного качества.

\- Немногим нравится этот фильм. Его уже исключили из списка классических вестернов, видите ли, он недостаточно подходит для этого, но нам это не важно, не так ли? Чувак, если ты не будешь плакать в конце, у тебя нет сердца.

Джаред немного сомневается в том, что ковбои покорят его сердце, но будьте уверены, он станет вытирать глаза от несуществующих слез, чтобы оправдать ожидания.

\- Даже не пытайся делать вид, - говорит Дженсен и тянется к лампе на столике рядом с ним. – Я вижу тебя насквозь.

***  
Они оба сидят по разные стороны дивана, задевая ногами друг друга. Пустой ящик стоит между ними - Дженсену надоело вставать каждый раз, когда пиво заканчивается, и он принес всю упаковку. Это до странности интимно, и Джареду очень удобно, и он совершенно убежден, что любит кино и, кажется, немного пьян.  
\- Аллергия, - говорит Джаред, стараясь не тереть глаза, чтобы не привлекать внимания. - Просто, знаете. Что-то в глаз попало.

\- Ага, - говорит Дженсен, ухмыляясь. - Так тебе понравилось?

\- Да, - Джаред признает. - Мне очень понравилось.

Ухмылка Дженсена превращается в широкую улыбку, и Джаред замечает, что вокруг его глаз появляются морщинки, когда он улыбается. Он выглядит замечательно – впрочем, Дженсен всегда выглядит так, - но сейчас это что-то другое.  
\- Мы можем посмотреть еще один, - неуверенно предлагает Дженсен. - Если ты не слишком устал.

\- Я бы хотел.

Дженсен смотрит на него, словно пытается понять – действительно ли Джаред хочет или просто подчиняется. Джаред и сам даже не знает.

\- Может, что-то с Данниль?

Дженсен улыбается, видя искреннюю радость Джареда.  
\- Ты влюблен, да?

\- Нет, - говорит Джаред. - Я просто никогда не видел альфу, который не был бы рабом. Я заинтригован.

\- Хм, - говорит Дженсен, затем ставит первый диск именно туда, откуда взял, а затем переходит к задней стене и берет какой-то там.  
\- Я думаю, посмотрим «Зачарованные», - говорит он. - Это не самая лучшая ее роль, но она здесь блистала. И мы выпили слишком много пива, чтобы быть интеллектуально готовыми к восприятию «Всадников пылающих прерий».

\- А в другой раз посмотрим?

Улыбка Дженсена выглядит тепло в тусклом свете, и Джаред думает, что, вероятно, на вкус она тоже замечательная.  
– В любое время, когда захочешь.

Этот фильм далеко не так хорош, как первый, но Данниль «зачаровывает», как и сказано на обложке, и еще более великолепна в кадре, чем на фотографиях. К тому времени, как Джаред едва успевает подумать, что он устал, Дженсен выключает кино и включает свет, и они встают, спотыкаясь о бутылки, валяющиеся вокруг.  
Джаред обнаруживает себя почти рядом с Дженсеном, который смотрит на него, и он не уверен, кто начинает первым, но они вдруг бросаются друг к другу и целуются, горячо и жадно, чуть ли не отчаянно. Их движения беспорядочны, но сейчас это не важно. Дженсен тянет Джареда из комнаты, останавливаясь, чтобы прижать его к стене в коридоре.

\- Там комната для гостей, - говорит он, целуя Джареда в шею. – Через две двери.

\- Куда? - спрашивает Джаред, подаваясь вперед, когда рука Дженсена сжимает его ширинку.

Дженсен прекращает целовать его и берет его руку, потянув влево. Дверь медленно открывается и закрывается, Дженсен останавливается, чтобы снять рубашку. Джаред мельком смотрит себя в зеркало и смеется, увидев лихорадочный румянец во всю щеку. Все слишком быстро, но Джаред понимает, что хочет все, что сейчас произойдет.  
Дженсен подходит к нему снова, и Джаред кладет руку на его голую грудь, пытаясь сфокусироваться и рассмотреть веснушки на носу Дженсена. Дженсен не сводит с него глаз, гладит рукой по волосам.

\- Нравится тебе, когда тебя трахают? – спрашивает Дженсен.

Джаред понятия не имеет, что ему нравится. Ему никогда не приходилось выбирать.

\- Да, - говорит он, потому что думает, что ему, наверное, понравится все, что Дженсен сделает с ним прямо сейчас.

Дженсен улыбается, толкая его на кровать, стоящую за спиной.  
– Хочу тебя так сильно, - бормочет он, скользя губами по плечу Джареда.

Дженсен делает все так хорошо, раскрывает Джареда, подготавливая к тому, что произойдет. К тому времени, Дженсен оказывается внутри него, узел Джареда уже набух, между ног тянет, и Дженсен двигается так правильно, как будто хочет, чтобы Джареду было хорошо. Он слушает, как Джаред задерживает дыхание, и толкается в ту точку снова, но еще сильнее, и Джаред почти плачет. Просит еще. Он забыл, что секс может приносить удовольствие. Прошло почти десять лет с момента, когда Джаред занимался сексом просто потому, что хотелось.

Дженсен не дрочит ему, а просто гладит, трогает узел и бормочет о том, что хочет, очень хочет, чтобы Джаред кончил ему в руку. 

***  
Он выходит из Джареда, когда тот кончает, и ложится на спину. Они смотрят в потолок и молчат, и Джаред думает, это ли нормальные люди чувствуют после первого свидания -  
легкость во всем теле и приятную усталость после хорошего траха.  
Дженсен поворачивается и целует Джареда. Он наклоняет голову, глубоко втягивает воздух и стонет, ощущая запах Джареда.  
\- Хорошо, - говорит он устало.

\- Да, - отвечает Джаред шепотом.

\- Можешь остаться здесь, - предлагает Дженсен. - Оставайся. Тебе не придется идти в комнату для рабов. Я не должен был с самого начала устраивать тебя там.  
\- Что ж, я ваш…

Дженсен затыкает его поцелуем, и Джаред чувствует разочарование, когда чуть позже хозяин встает с кровати. 

\- Ты останешься здесь, - говорит он снова, но на этот раз более холодно. - Это хорошая комната. - Он кивает, но Джаред отмечает, что легкость, которая была в его лице последние несколько часов, внезапно исчезает. Возвращается хозяин Джареда, бизнесмен, и Джаред чуть не забыл, кто он есть на самом деле. И он просто идиот, что упустил это из виду. 

\- Спокойной ночи, Джаред. Спасибо за…

\- И вам тоже, - соглашается Джаред, наблюдая, как Дженсен уходит. 

Когда за хозяином закрывается дверь, Джаред почему-то чувствует себя немного одиноко. Впрочем, мягкий матрас и пуховые подушки - большой утешительный приз. Он засыпает, чувствуя себя так хорошо, как еще никогда раньше.

 

3 глава

Джаред отрывается от своего завтрака, когда слышит, как кто-то входит в комнату. Он улыбается человеку, подошедшему к столу.  
\- Доброе утро, Миша.

\- Доброе, - отвечает Миша. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Хорошо, - говорит Джаред. - Очень хорошо.

Женевьева входит и встает позади мужа, с недоумением наблюдая за Джаредом.

\- Что? - спрашивает он.

\- Что-то странное есть в том, как ты это сказал, - говорит она.

Джаред смеется и пожимает плечами.  
\- У меня была хорошая ночь.

\- Избавь от подробностей, - говорит Миша, выставляя вперед руку, будто желая заставить Джареда замолчать.

Джаред закатывает глаза.  
\- Чем я могу помочь вам двоим?  
\- Мы здесь, чтобы спросить, нужно ли что-нибудь новое для твоей комнаты. Мебель или что-то еще. Вон там ванная, загляни и проверь, все ли тебя устраивает.  
\- Моя - что?

\- Твоя новая комната, - повторяет Миша. - Г-н Эклз сказал, что он говорил тебе вчера вечером.

Джаред качает головой. Он думал, что это был только алкоголь и что-то типа секс-разговорчиков. Обещания на одну ночь.  
\- Правда? Дженсен действительно позволил мне…

\- А, так теперь он Дженсен? – спрашивает Миша, наблюдая за Джаредом с тем же загадочным выражением лица, которое было на лицах его и жены, когда они вошли сюда. - Я вижу, это была оживленная ночь.

\- Меня устраивает, - бормочет Женевьева. – А то выговаривать «господин Эклз» просто язык сломаешь.

\- Я… комната в порядке, - говорит Джаред. - Я не знаю, что еще нужно сюда.  
\- Книжная полка не помешала бы, - предлагает Женевьев.

\- У меня нет ни одной книги, - говорит Джаред.

\- Чтобы их взять, далеко идти не нужно, - отвечает она, пожав плечами. - В любом случае, это не проблема. Я могу связаться с Джимом сегодня чуть позже, если ты хочешь.

\- Джим? – переспрашивает Джаред.

Женевьева кивает, рассеянно потирая живот.  
\- Джим Бивер плотник, которого мы нанимаем. Большая часть мебели в этом доме его работа.  
\- Он действительно сделает полку для меня?

\- Дорогой, он сделает что угодно, Дженсен платит ему.

Джаред колеблется, прежде чем задать следующий вопрос, но все его прежние вопросы были приняты хорошо, и он решается.  
\- Могу ли я помочь ему?

Миша и Женевьев смеются. Миша говорит:  
\- Он немного постарел, но старик все еще может делать свою работу.

\- О, - отвечает Джаред, глядя на пустую поверхность стола. - Извини.

Женевьев садится рядом с ним.  
\- Я уверена - если ты хочешь помочь, он оценит это, - говорит она. – Но тебе незачем то делать.

Джареду всегда нравилось создавать вещи. Он почти начал учиться на столяра, но прошел через период полового созревания и первую вязку, а потом все пошло не так. Он по-прежнему хочет, чтобы все было так, как ему когда-то мечталось. Джаред думает, что было бы замечательно жить простой жизнью, заниматься полезным делом и не испытывать постоянно это чувство стыда. Но время давно упущено, и теперь Джаред может надеяться, что ему выпадет последний шанс сделать что-нибудь своими руками.  
\- Я поговорю с Дженсеном об этом, - говорит Миша. - Я уверен, что все будет хорошо. Во всяком случае, просто дай мне знать до полудня, если передумаешь.

Он уходит, и Женевьев идет за ним, но Джаред берет ее за руку, заставляя остаться. Она садится обратно.  
\- Что-то еще, Джаред?

\- Я хочу знать о нем, - говорит он.

\- О Мише? Слушай, я вообще-то замужем за этим парнем. Уверяю, тебе там нечего…  
\- О Дженсене.

\- Аааа… - говорит она, щелкнув языком. После долгой паузы она спрашивает: - Что ты хочешь знать?

\- Он не очень ... - Джаред ерзает на месте. - Я имею в виду, он кажется таким холодным. Но он на самом деле ведь не такой, да?

Женевьев не отвечает, и Джаред думает, что он все-таки перешел границу дозволенного, но она вздыхает и качает головой, слегка нахмурившись.  
\- Любишь задавать трудные вопросы, да?

\- Я думаю, что видел его настоящего прошлой ночью. Но я не знаю. Даже тогда это было, как будто он старался не ... - Джаред пожимает плечами. - Я не знаю, как это объяснить. Он просто закрытая книга для меня. Мои хозяева…Я всегда мог прочитать их. Вернее, должен был. Ты понимаешь, не так ли?

Она кивает.  
\- Да, я понимаю.

\- Он пугает меня, - говорит Джаред. – Нет, он старается вести себя со мной хорошо. Я просто хочу понять. Знать, что делать.

\- Я сама не знаю, когда он настоящий, когда - нет. - Она машет рукой. - Он не всегда был таким. Когда я впервые попала сюда, клянусь, что никогда не встречала более милого ребенка. Он был открытым и счастливым. Мы с Мишей иногда видим, что это осталось в нем. Может быть, ты тоже это видишь. Но он стал таким холодным уже так давно, что я даже не знаю, понимает ли он сам, какой он на самом деле.

\- Это случилось, когда умер его отец? Когда ему пришлось взять на себя руководство компанией?

Она смотрит то в пол, то на потолок. Только не на Джареда.  
\- Нет, это не из-за компании. Он проделал чудеса для компании, но это произошло раньше.

Джаред медленно кивает.  
\- Что это было?

\- Я не знаю. Он никогда не говорил мне, и я не имею права спрашивать. Честно говоря, я не хочу знать. - Она складывает руки на груди. - Может быть, в один прекрасный день он скажет тебе. Он открывается тебе быстрее, чем кому-либо с тех пор, когда мы были детьми. Мне не нравится это, но думаю, это не мое дело.

\- Почему тебе это не нравится?

\- Дженсен мой друг, - говорит она. - Я не хочу видеть, как ему причиняют боль.

Джаред едва сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
\- Я не могу причинить ему боль. Я раб, помнишь?

\- Да, но ты также… - Она неожиданно смеется. - Ты был намного умнее, когда впервые попал сюда, - говорит она. - Я бы не задавала подобных вопросов на твоем месте.  
\- Но ты не на моем. Он освободил тебя. - Джаред поднимает на нее глаза. – Меня же никто не освобождал. Я должен знать, с чем имею дело.

Она снова смотрит в сторону.  
\- Он освободит тебя, - говорит Жен. - Рано или поздно, я надеюсь.

Нет, не освободит, но Джаред не говорит этого вслух. Ее вера в Дженсена слишком сильна, не нужно разочаровывать ее. 

\- В это трудно поверить, Джаред, но он на самом деле против рабства. Он профинансировал партии, выступающие за отмену смертной казни, так щедро, как еще никто не делал.  
\- Он заплатил много и работорговцу, у которого купил меня.

Она кивает.  
\- Справедливо. Я не горжусь им за это, но думаю, что у него есть свои причины. Я не знаю, что еще сказать. Он тебе не навредит и освободит, в конце концов. Это лучшее, что может случиться с тобой.  
Она дает понять, что разговор окончен, и встает. Останавливается в дверях и произносит с таким видом, будто до этого они не обсуждали ничего такого:  
\- Не забудь сообщить Мише, если придумаешь, что тебе еще нужно в комнату.

 

***

Вздохнув, Дженсен ложится на кровать, и его вздох такой протяжный и тоскливый, что Джаред рассмеялся бы, если бы не был предупрежден. Женевьев вызвала Джареда полчаса назад и сказала ему, чтобы он ждал в комнате Дженсена, когда тот вернется домой. Она также предупредила, чтобы он был готов к чертовски плохому настроению хозяина. Видимо, на работе что-то не складывалось.  
\- Длинный день? - спрашивает Джаред, когда Дженсен молча лежит, не двигаясь. Он понимает, что говорить первому – всегда рискованно, ведь можно сказать что-то не так, и Дженсен в плохом настроении, вероятно, не более понятен, чем обычный Дженсен.  
\- Мда, - отвечает Дженсен.

Джаред решает, что это похоже на «да». Он встает на колени и ползет по матрасу, кладет руки на плечи Дженсена и начинает разминать напряженные мышцы спины. Дженсен стонет, как только Джаред начинает массаж, откидывает голову назад, обнажая длинную линию горла. Джаред тянется, чтобы поцеловать его.

\- Боже, это чудесно, - говорит Дженсен, откидываясь на Джареда. – Ты очень хорошее приобретение.  
Джаред колеблется на мгновение. Всегда приятно вспомнить, он просто что-то вроде дорогой игрушки, которую Дженсен купил себе.  
\- Это часть моего обучения, - говорит он, понизив голос. – Нас так учили. У меня достаточно опыта в том, как снять напряжение после трудного рабочего дня.

Дженсен хмыкает и подставляется под прикосновения Джареда.  
\- Ты просто полон сюрпризов, - Джаред массирует еще сильнее, и Дженсен издает совершенно порнографический звук. - Ммм, если бы я раньше знал, что ты так можешь, я бы никогда не выпустил тебя из постели.

Джаред смеется и начинает работать руками, спускаясь вниз.  
\- Ну, вы знаете, все, что вам нужно – просто попросить. Вы заплатили хорошие деньги за эту услугу.  
Дженсен, видимо, слышит горечь в голосе Джареда, которую тот пытается скрыть. Он ловит его запястье.  
\- Позволь мне посмотреть на твои руки, - Дженсен подносит ладонь к губам и целует. - Я не это имел в виду, Джаред. Ты же знаешь.

\- Я сожалею, что у вас был тяжелый день, - Джаред уходит от ответа. - Вы хотите поговорить об этом?

Но от Дженсена не ускользает смена разговора.  
\- У тебя, по-видимому, тоже. – Дженсен раздраженно фыркает. - Я ненавижу свою работу, Джаред. Я не хочу говорить об этом. Я не хочу думать об этом. Я просто хочу немного расслабиться.

Джаред впервые слышит об этом, даже не догадывался раньше. Конечно, хозяин много раз возвращался домой не в духе, но Джаред думает, что в этом нет ничего особенного. Да, Дженсен стал намного теплее к нему относиться, но все еще оставался закрытой книгой. Все, что Джаред знает об этом человеке, так это то, что он хорош зпточень хорош в своем деле. Ну, и ему нравится кино – в прошлый раз Дженсен с таким волнением говорил об этом. Работа, которую он делает, сделала его богатым. Влиятельным. Гребаная свобода, он может делать все, что хочет, и, вероятно, ему все сойдет с рук. Неплохая комбинация, не так ли?  
Но это Джареда не касается. Джаред убирает руки от Дженсена и садится рядом с ним на край кровати.  
\- Ну, как я могу вам помочь?

Дженсен смотрит на него молча минуту или две, потом наклоняется, притягивает лицо Джареда к себе и медленно целует. Он не целовал его так раньше, Джаред никогда не чувствовал такого в своей жизни. Язык Дженсена скользит в него медленно и глубоко. Джаред отвечает неохотно, но старательно, потому что, видимо, этот поцелуй что-то значит для Дженсена.  
Через некоторое время Дженсен толкает Джареда на кровать, и Джаред послушно ложится. Дженсен продолжает целовать, садится на него сверху и снова целует, целует. Кажется, проходит вечность, прежде чем он отстраняется, а затем нежно гладит щеку Джареда.  
Джаред отворачивается, чтобы скрыть зевок, и когда смотрит на хозяина, тот отстраняется.  
\- Что случилось? – Дженсен убирает руку, скользнув пальцами по щеке Джареда, и тот радуется, что не может больше ощущать эти прикосновения, от которых кожу приятно покалывает.  
\- Ничего, - лжет он, подавляя еще один зевок. Его хозяин уже в плохом настроении, и Джаред не хотел бы расстраивать его еще больше. Сейчас не время для откровенности.  
Дженсен хмурится.  
\- Скажи мне.  
\- Я просто… - Джаред неожиданно для самого себя опять широко зевает, – устал, - заканчивает он. 

\- Не в настроении? – спрашивает Дженсен.

Джареду не позволено такой роскоши, но так как его хозяин уже почти сказал все за него, он закрывает рот и кивает.  
\- Но я могу…

Дженсен смеется, но смех невеселый. Он не смотрит на Джареда и шепчет так тихо, Джаред едва слышит его вопрос.  
\- Ты всегда в настроении для меня?

\- Да, - говорит Джаред, желая, чтобы это не было правдой. - Только не сегодня.

Дженсен целует его снова, на этот раз быстро, и отстраняется с невероятно теплой улыбкой.  
\- Эту ложь я и хотел услышать, - говорит он, и Джареду кажется, что он слышит игривые нотки в голосе хозяина. – Иди, отдохни.

Джаред смотрит на него ошеломленно, пока Дженсен не приподнимает бровь, и Джаред понимает, как глупо он должен выглядеть - лежит с открытым ртом, вместо того, чтобы подчиниться и... пойти и сделать то, что от него ждут.

\- То есть, - говорит он, садясь. - Действительно? Я имею в виду, спасибо.

\- Я сказал тебе, чтобы ты перестал благодарить меня, - бросает Дженсен, но его голос тут же смягчается. - Давай. Выметайся отсюда, пока я не передумал.

 

***  
Джаред просыпается на следующий день с ощущением, будто в е го голове марширует небольшая армия. Он переворачивается и снова засыпает. И спит неизвестно сколько, а потом что-то холодное и мокрое оказывается у него на лбу, и он сонно моргает.  
\- Эй, - слышит он, но перед глазами все плывет, а в ушах будто все заложено ватой. Джаред чувствует, что случится чудо, если он не умрет сейчас.  
Он пытается что-то сказать, но выходит что-то невнятное.

Человек, прижимающий мокрую ткань к его лбу, смеется, и у Джареда холодеет в груди. Он узнает этот смех из тысячи.  
\- Ты выглядишь ужасно, - говорит хозяин, убирая влажную ткань.

\- Чувствую себя еще хуже. - Джаред садится и пытается рассмотреть, что происходит. Его хозяин сидит на краю кровати, за окном темно. О, Боже, он все проспал.  
\- Ты спал, когда я звал тебя, - говорит ему Дженсен, подтверждая его опасения.

Джаред пытается вылезти из постели.  
\- Мне жаль, мне очень жаль. Я сейчас. Мне очень жаль.

Дженсен смеется, и от облегчения Джаред чуть не валится обратно.  
\- Успокойся, приятель. Без обид, но я точно не хочу, чтобы ты в таком состоянии приходил ко мне. Ты хлюпаешь носом.  
\- Ужасно, - говорит Джаред, всхлипывая и вытирая ладонью нос, будто подтверждая слова Дженсена. - Просто ужасно.  
\- Да, мало приятного, - соглашается Дженсен. – Думаю, когда ты проспал вызов, ты уже был болен. То-то я подумал, что ты выглядел неважно прошлой ночью.  
Джаред слабо пихает Дженсена в бедро. Раньше его бы избили за подобное.  
\- Вы должны идти, - говорит он. - Я не могу позволить, чтобы вы заболели тоже.

\- Уверен, что раньше ты бы не позволил говорить мне, когда я должен уйти, - говорит Дженсен ласково, но достаточно твердо. - Эй, успокойся, Джаред. Успокойся.

\- Если я заражу вас, я…

\- Тогда ты будешь заботиться о моей заднице, - улыбается Дженсен, и в его взгляде светится печаль. – Приятель, ты действительно плохо выглядишь. Мне придется сказать Сэм, чтобы она принесла тебе немного супа. Она всегда готовит его. Весь персонал уже оценил.  
Джаред качает головой.  
\- Это неправильно. Мне нельзя видеться с персоналом

\- Ну, тебе все равно придется с кем-то видеться.  
Джаред стонет и позволяет себе упасть обратно на подушку.  
\- Может, с чихающей горничной, - говорит он. – Помочь ей нести белье.

\- О, да ты джентльмен? – шутит Дженсен. Он успокаивающе трогает потный лоб Джареда, и Джаред вздрагивает от прохладного прикосновения к коже. Дженсен хмурится. - Я позвоню доктору Смиту, чтобы он осмотрел тебя.  
\- Просто оставьте меня здесь, чтобы я мог умереть.

Дженсен фыркает.  
\- Миша сказал, что эта простуда сильная, но пройдет через несколько дней.

\- Я буду мертв в течение нескольких дней, - говорит Джаред, картинно положив одну руку на лоб. - Я буду мертвым- премертвым рабом.

\- Я должен снять тебя в фильме, - говорит Дженсен. – Ты больше похож на капризную мадам, чем больше половина моих ведущих актрис.  
\- И я уверен, что выгляжу лучше в корсете, - отвечает Джаред, заходясь в кашле.  
Дженсен улыбается. Эта улыбка чудесна, и Джаред отчаянно хочет прямо сейчас коснуться лица Дженсена.  
\- Да, может быть, если отрастишь грудь.  
Джаред хнычет и переворачивается, спиной к Дженсену. Он слышит, что Дженсен смеется, и это отчасти пугает его – как быстро этот смех заставляет его забыть о том, что чувствует он себя, мягко говоря, не очень. Дженсен кладет руку ему на плечо, проводит по спине, а затем наклоняется и целует Джареда в потный лоб.  
\- Отдохни, - шепчет он. - Я разбужу тебя, когда принесут суп или приедет врач.

Джаред хочет спросить, какого черта он торчит тут, но потом Дженсен берет его за руку, и Джаред так не в состоянии убедить себя, что ему это не нравится. Так что, он делает, как велено – поворачивается лицом к Дженсену, закрывает глаза и засыпает почти сразу.

 

***

\- Немного лучше?

Дверь со щелчком закрывается за Дженсеном, и Джаред смотрит с постели, улыбаясь хозяину, пока тот начинает раздеваться.

\- Лучше, - подтверждает Джаред. - Наверное, лучше, чем вам сейчас. Как работа?

\- Это простуда, Джаред, - говорит Дженсен, ложась на кровать и быстро целуя Джареда. - В следующий раз я дам тебе утонуть в собственной слизи.

Джаред смеется.  
\- Спасибо, что спасли меня сейчас.

Дженсен отстраняется.  
\- Сколько раз я должен повторять…

\- Перестань, - говорит Джаред, целуя его. – Замолчи.

Глаза Дженсена удивленно распахиваются, но план Джареда сработал. Он слишком удивлен, чтобы продолжать говорить, и Джаред не хочет слышать то, что он хочет сказать в любом случае. Он провел большую часть прошлой недели в постели, чувствуя себя как те зомби в фильмах, которые Дженсен позволил ему смотреть, пока он был на работе, и вместо того, чтобы забыть о существовании Джареда или просто расстроиться, что его нельзя использовать сейчас, Дженсен каждый день после работы сидел с ним, бок о бок. Заботился о нем. Развлекал его. И разговаривал с ним, потому что Джареду было смертельно скучно. Никто никогда не дарил Джареду столько внимания раньше, тем более не прося ничего взамен.  
Это заслуживает хотя бы ничтожного «спасибо».

\- Дженсен, позволь мне сказать, ладно? Не потому, что ты мой хозяин, и не потому, что я чувствую, что так нужно. Потому что я хочу так.

Дженсен смотрит в сторону, но кивает головой, быстро и резко. Джаред берет в ладони лицо Дженсена, наклоняется и целует его.  
\- Спасибо, Дженсен.

\- Не за что, - отвечает тот.

Джаред вздыхает. Это, наверное, лучшее, на что он мог надеяться, поэтому он не против. 

\- Спорим, я выглядел неотразимо, когда лежал, свернувшись калачиком в постели всю неделю. Как большой, сильный, мужественный альфа.

Дженсен грустно смеется.  
\- Если большинство альф были такими же трогательными, как ты последние несколько дней, мир был бы лучше.

Джаред хмурится.  
\- Ой, - говорит он. – И я даже не казался немного грозным?

\- Нет, - отвечает Дженсен тоном, каким не говорил с тех пор, как Джаред впервые попал сюда. Он мягко смотрит на Джареда, хотя чувствуется, что он напряжен. - Ты даже не понимаешь, насколько ты отличаешься от остальных.

\- От кого? – спрашивает Джаред. – От альф? Да не очень. Просто я в особой ситуации.

\- Нет, ты не такой. Ты другой. Если бы ты родился богатым, ты никогда бы… - Дженсен замолкает, и Джаред знает, что тот вспомнил их последний разговор. О хозяйке Майнер. Джаред подавляет внутреннюю дрожь, и Дженсен ложится рядом с ним, утыкается лицом ему в грудь, и мысли Джареда текут в приятном направлении.  
\- Сколько омег у тебя было?

\- Достаточно, - отвечает Джаред, думая, что, может быть, Дженсен все еще не уверен, насколько компетентен Джаред для него. - И у меня было много месяцев тренировок специально для этого. Я знаю, что делать.

\- Я не сомневаюсь, - уверяет его Дженсен. - Я просто спросил. Можешь не отвечать. Я пойму.

\- Три, - говорит Джаред. Он не знает, почему рассказывает об этом Дженсену. В прошлый раз, когда Дженсен начал задавать подобные вопросы, все обернулось не очень хорошо.  
\- Только? - Дженсен явно потрясен. - Правда?

Джаред пожимает плечами.  
\- Омеги же редки, как и альфы.

\- Не настолько редки, - бормочет Дженсен. – Но бетам не нужны альфа-рабы.

Никому не нужны альфа-рабы. Джаред едва сдерживается, чтобы не произнести это вслух.  
\- Они все были твои хозяева?

\- Не все, - говорит Джаред. - Один из них. Другая - его дочь.

\- Двое омег из одного рода? - Дженсен смеется. – Я-то думал, что мои гены плохие.

Джаред кивает.  
\- Это было довольно необычно.

\- Он знал, что ты повязал его дочь?

Джаред смеется.  
\- Черт, нет, я думаю, иначе он бы убил меня. Он поймал меня, когда я целовал его жену, и продал меня. Ирония в том, что жена даже не просила меня об этом, мне казалось, что она была очень одинокой – муж уделял ей мало внимания. Но Кэти…Кэти была проблемой.  
\- Тебе понравилось?

Джаред задумывается на секунду.  
\- Она была красивой девушкой. Избалованный ребенок, ненасытная, но она так пахла омегой. Я определенно хотел ее.

Дженсен напевает себе под нос.  
\- Но она не нравилась тебе?

\- Нет, не совсем. Мистер Кэссиди не был жестоким. Он не часто бил меня, даже тогда, когда он нашел меня со своей женой, не тронул. Но Кэти пригрозила рассказать им все, если бы я не дал ей то, чего она хочет, а я не идиот.

\- А как насчет еще одного? Ты сказал, что их было трое.

Дженсен пристально смотрит на Джареда. Джаред не уверен, почему Дженсену это интересно, но он решается - к черту, хватит уже избегать разговоров о шрамах и бывших возлюбленных, лучше сказать все сейчас и не возвращаться больше к этому разговору.

\- Сэнди, - произносит т Джаред, мягко улыбаясь. - Она была моей первой любовью. И единственной, я думаю.  
\- Она тоже была твоим хозяином?

\- Нет, Сэнди была рабом, как я. Мы выросли вместе, работая в том же доме, и как только мы почувствовали запах друг друга, мы начали ... – у Джареда становится легко на душе при этих воспоминаниях, при мысли о том, как легко все казалось тогда. - Это была глупая щенячья любовь. Нам было примерно по шестнадцать лет. Но она была красивой, сладкой и смешной. Это был единственный раз, когда я сам выбирал того, с кем бы мне хотелось.

\- Ты, правда? Может, это было просто гормоны?

\- Нет, - говорит Джаред. - Я хотел ее, даже когда ее не было рядом. Когда я не мог ощущать запах. Я полностью контролировал свои чувства, и все равно я все еще хотел ее.

Иногда он так же хочет Дженсена, пусть и не может чувствовать его запах, но Джаред даже не желает думать об этом.

Дженсен хмурится, несмотря на то, что Джареду приятны воспоминания о прошлой жизни.  
\- Ты все еще любишь ее?

\- Я думаю, какая-то часть меня всегда будет любить ее. Знаешь, первую любовь всегда помнишь, независимо от того, когда это было и как закончилось.

Дженсен выглядит так, будто не имеет ни малейшего понятия, о чем говорит Джаред, так что Джаред просто пожимает плечами.  
\- Но я давно не видел ее. Даже не думал о ней, правда. Это в прошлом.

\- Что с ней случилось? Может быть, я могу купить ее, вернуть ее тебе.

Джаред смотрит на своего хозяина, пытаясь понять, серьезно ли он говорит. Это странно – проявлять такое внимание к своему рабу для удовольствия, но от этого почему-то сладко екает внутри.  
\- Я думаю, что она счастлива. Когда мистер Стюарт понял, что мы были вместе, он попытался нас разлучить. Решил, что он любит омег больше, чем альф, поэтому он продал меня на обучение, но оставил Сэнди. Последнее, что я слышал - у них есть общие дети, и она даже живет с ним в главном доме. Кто знает, может быть, они любят друг друга. Я предпочитаю думать, что она счастлива.

Дженсен смотрит на него своими большими зелеными глазами, и там светится надежда, когда он спрашивает:  
\- Ты действительно веришь, что так может случиться? Думаешь, что раб может полюбить того, кто отнесся к нему подобным образом?

Джаред не думает. И даже не хочет думать. Почему Дженсен задает такие глупые вопросы?

\- Нет, - отвечает он. - Не совсем.  
Лицо Дженсена не выражает ничего, но Джаред видит, что его глаза темнеют. Маска скользит обратно в мгновение ока, и от этого неприятно тянет в груди, но он позволяет себе подумать о том, что - о Боже - такое могло бы случиться. Он думает, что, может быть, в другом мире, он мог бы любить Дженсена. И собственные мысли отчаянно пугают его.

\- Это был глупый вопрос, - чеканит Дженсен.

\- Как насчет тебя? - говорит Джаред, пытаясь увести разговор от опасной темы. Можно начать расспрашивать Дженсена и избежать неприятностей.

\- Я не трахаю омег, - говорит Дженсен с насмешкой.

Джаред закатывает глаза, радуясь, что Дженсен не видит сейчас его выражение лица. Он не может понять, что в идеальной жизни этого человека так настроило его на отвращение к себе.  
\- Я имел в виду альф. Данниль была твоей последней?

\- Да, - отвечает Дженсен.

\- Какого черта ты позволил ей уйти?

Дженсен смеется.  
\- Мы были на самом деле несовместимы. Я имею в виду, это было замечательно - иметь альфу. Она сдерживала меня некоторое время, но она была не тем, кого я действительно хотел, и думаю, я тоже был не тем, чего хотела она.

\- Я все еще считаю, что ты сделал большую ошибку, - дразнит Джаред. - Как это – быть с такой девушкой? Просто из любопытства.  
Дженсен облизывает губы.  
\- Скажем так, это было трудно. Необычно.

\- А, - говорит Джаред. – А ты был с мужчиной-альфой? 

Почему ты не хочешь мой узел?

Глаза Дженсена сверкают, и он поворачивается спиной к Джареду.  
\- Мне перестает нравиться этот постельный разговорчик.

Джаред не должен был говорить правду. Дженсен не узнал бы, если бы он соврал. Но он сказал. Даже тогда, когда было тяжело и страшно. Потому что Дженсен спросил. Но нет никакого смысла ждать, что Дженсен расскажет правду в ответ. Он прав, он не должен ничего делать для Джареда, и они оба прекрасно знают об этом.

Джаред поворачивает Дженсена к себе и успокаивающе гладит его спине. Их разговор друг с другом похож на полосу препятствий. Он никогда не знает, чего нельзя говорить, и Дженсен так же безнадежен.

\- Слушай, ты не обязан говорить мне то, что не хочешь. Ты хозяин, помнишь? Я раб. Я просто пытаюсь завязать разговор.  
Обычно в таких случаях Дженсен злится на то, что Джаред вспоминает об этом, но сейчас Дженсен просто что-то бормочет. Джаред обнимает его, утыкается носом в шею, и когда Дженсен пытается оттолкнуть его, слегка щекочет его по ребрам.  
\- Да ладно, не капризничай.

Дженсен вскрикивает, дергается и поворачивается к Джареду, еле сдерживая смех.  
\- Чувак ... ты ... это серьезно?

Джаред просто продолжает щекотать его, и Дженсен наконец тянется и целует его. Джаред останавливается, чтобы вернуть поцелуй.

\- Ты прекратишь вытворять это дерьмо, когда я пытаюсь злиться на тебя?

\- Нет, нет, сэр. У меня есть работа, и я должен ее выполнять.  
Улыбка Дженсена кажется вымученной.  
\- Да, твоя работа. Ну, ты довольно хорошо ее выполняешь. – Он пристально смотрит на Джареда несколько секунд, а потом его лицо чуть расслабляется. – И смотреть на тебя приятно. Ты знаешь, да?

\- Будь иначе, думаю, я был бы мертв, - говорит Джаред.

Это правда, для растущего альфы есть только два пути. Либо ты годен стать рабом для утех, и становишься им, а если нет, тебе не позволят вырасти и стать сильным и непокорным.  
Тем не менее Джаред не упоминает об этом, чтобы окончательно не испортить их разговор.

Дженсен снова хмурится. Конечно, он уже испортил, и теперь никого винить, кроме самого себя. Но Дженсен не становится холоден и не натягивает свою привычную маску на лицо. Он проводит большим пальцем по щеке Джареда, и голос его звучит грустно, когда он произносит:  
\- Я постоянно говорю что-то не то. И не думаю, что когда-нибудь мне удастся исправиться.  
\- А ты попробуй, - отвечает Джаред. - Ты, наверное, не понимаешь, как много это значит для кого-то вроде меня, но поверь мне. Это имеет большое значение.

Дженсен качает головой и снова приникает лицом к груди Джареда. Джаред кладет руку ему на затылок, ероша волосы.  
\- Эй, - говорит он, отчаянно пытаясь сказать что-нибудь подходящее, чтобы снова все не испортить. - Твой день рождения на следующей неделе.

\- Да, - подтверждает Дженсен, не двигаясь с места. – Скоро и у тебя тоже. Не слишком долго осталось, через пару месяцев, я думаю. Ты ведь знаешь, да?

Джаред смеется, удивленный услышанным.  
\- Нет…как ты узнал?

\- Из твоих документов, - он пытается поймать взгляд Джареда. - С другой стороны, нет никакой уверенности в том, что это точно твой день рождения. Но мы можем отпраздновать его в любом случае. Если ты хочешь.

\- Я не знаю, как.

Дженсен фыркает.  
\- Это не трудно. Ты просто можешь весь день заниматься, чем хочешь, потому что никто не испортит твой день рождения.

Джаред определенно не знает, как это – заниматься весь день тем, чем хочется, но он рад возможности это узнать.  
\- Хорошо, я подумаю. Если ты серьезно. Если ты не забудешь. Я думаю, что хотел бы этого.

Он чувствует, что Дженсен улыбается ему в грудь.  
\- Они записали твою фамилию, но она такая чертовски смешная, и я уверен, что парень, который писал ее в твои документы, просто набросал первые несколько букв, которые пришли ему в голову.

\- Падалеки, - говорит Джаред. – Это была фамилия моего отца. Моего настоящего отца. Господин Стюарт рассказал мне об этом. Он удосужился спросить, прежде чем продать его.

\- Итак, я снова облажался, - говорит Дженсен, вздыхая. - Я должен просто держать язык за зубами, да?

\- Нет, - говорит Джаред. – Она глупо звучит, но мне это нравится. Это все, что я о нем знаю.

\- Они продали твоих родителей сразу, да?

Он кивает.  
– Не хотели, чтобы мы привязались друг к другу.

\- Да, - говорит Дженсен, его голос одновременно и мягкий, и злой. - Я слышал, так они обычно делают. Сволочи.

\- По крайней мере, я представляю, что они держали маму и папу вместе. И потом их освободили, и они свободны и счастливы, и у них есть дети.  
\- Я мог бы найти их для тебя, - говорит Дженсен. - Бьюсь об заклад, это будет несложно. Люди обычно сохраняют записи.

Джаред закусывает щеку зубами и задумывается.  
\- Честно говоря, сейчас я не хочу знать. Каковы шансы, что все окажется так, как я напридумывал себе?

Дженсен, по-видимому, уважает решение Джареда, потому что не настаивает. Вместо этого он садится и быстро целует его.  
\- Я знал своих родителей, - говорит он легко. - Никогда не думал, что буду завидовать рабу, но я бы забыл их в одну секунду, если бы смог.

Джаред не уверен, ложь ли это, чтобы утешить его, или правда, но он все равно притягивает Дженсена ближе, крепко сжимает, прежде чем отпустить. Он хочет, чтобы Дженсен просто был счастливым, а не как сейчас – непонятно несчастным. И еще он хочет остановиться и не думать о том, что очень хотел бы, чтобы Дженсен был счастлив. Он не должен заботиться об этом вообще, но Дженсен заботится о нем, и Джаред не может игнорировать это.

\- Я иду спать, - говорит Джаред. – Тебе завтра рано вставать, а я задерживаю тебя.

\- О, - отвечает Дженсен. Он не натягивает свою привычную маску холодности, Джаред видит, что он просто недоволен. - Хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Джей.

Джей. Это что-то новое.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Джен, - отвечает Джаред, проверяя, как отреагирует Дженсен.

Дженсен улыбается и прячет лицо в подушку.  
***  
Джаред дремлет, навалившись на Дженсена, их полуденный секс оставил после себя лень и приятную утомленность. Сегодня день рождения Дженсена, так что, им некуда торопиться. Или, по крайней мере, Джаред думает так, но стук в дверь комнаты Дженсена выдергивает его из дремы.

\- Что такое? - кричит Дженсен. - Оставьте меня в покое.

Но дверь все равно открывается, и входит Женевьев, сияя улыбкой.  
\- Проснись и пой, именинник, - говорит она, и в ее глазах пляшут чертики. - Я принесла подарок.

Она садится, и Джареду тоже приходится, потому что Дженсен лежит под ним.  
\- Ладно, ладно, пора работать, - говорит Дженсен, потягиваясь под одеялом. - Принеси его, и я посмотрю, что там.

Женевьев машет рукой кому-то, кто ждет за дверью. Джаред не знает, чего ждать, не знает, какие подарки сотрудники дарят своим безумно богатым боссам, но такого он, конечно, не ожидал. 

Миша заносит самую большую корзину для белья, которую Джаред когда-либо видел в жизни, и, прежде чем он осознает, что происходит, Миша подходит к кровати и вываливает весь ворох одежды на Дженсена, а так как Джаред сидит рядом, то получается, и на него.

Дженсен смеется, когда Джареду удается вытащить его из груды белья, и глаза его сияют. Джаред никогда не видел его таким открытым.

\- Могу ли я их всех уволить? - спрашивает он.

Дженсен качает головой, сидя с носком, свисающим со лба.  
\- Спасибо, ребята, - говорит он им, поднимаясь с кровати. - Вы самые лучшие.

\- Да это что, - говорит Женевьев. – Вспомни Рождество.

Она поворачивается, чтобы уйти, и Миша поспешно уходит следом.

Дженсен встает с постели, вытягивает свои боксеры из кучи и надевает их.

Джаред смотрит на него, все еще ощущая сонливость.  
\- Можно узнать, что это было, или это одна из тех причуд богатых людей, которую надо принять как должное?  
Дженсен смеется и начинает ... разбирать вещи.  
\- Они позволили мне сложить белье в мой день рождения.

\- Твои сотрудники позволили тебе сложить белье? - спрашивает Джаред, поворачиваясь на спину. - Эй, Дженсен, ты когда-нибудь слышал о Томе Сойере?

В лицо Джареду прилетает свернутый носок, и он не может удержаться от смеха.

\- Прежде всего, если ты собираешься использовать свое преимущество, чтобы дразнить меня, то я заберу свою библиотеку обратно. Во-вторых, я сам разберусь со своим бельем, большое спасибо. - Он улыбается и добавляет: - На мой день рождения они позволяют мне складывать белье.

\- Вот как сейчас?

\- Мммм, - мычит удовлетворенно Дженсен, сложив пару брюк, которые, судя по пятнам от грязи и травы, должны принадлежать к садовнику.

Джаред сидит и наблюдает за ним, смущенный, не понимая, что происходит, как и раньше, в первые дни. Но есть что-то еще, кроме смущения. Дженсен настолько богат, он может буквально позволить себе выбросить всю одежду и просто купить новую, и все же он стоит здесь, складывает одежду своих сотрудников, тихо напевая себе под нос.  
Это настолько абсурдно и одновременно трогательно, что Джаред вдруг с ужасом понимает – он может целую вечность вот так просто смотреть на Дженсена.

Это не так страшно само по себе – Джаред и раньше испытывал симпатию к своим хозяевам. Мистер Уильямс был старым, одиноким и купил Джареда скорее для компании, чем для секса. Он учил Джареда играть в шахматы и ни разу не ударил. Когда он умер, Джаред оплакивал себя, прежде всего, жалел, что потерял уютный дом, но все же его удивила собственная грусть о старом хозяине. Мистер Стюарт был строгим, но никогда не наказывал просто так, и он не коснулся Джареда, пока Джаред не стал достаточно взрослым. Джаред не мог не симпатизировать мистеру Стюарту, пусть даже тот был жестким, потому что он заметил стремление Джареда учиться и стал иногда заниматься с ним, обставляя это так, как будто Джаред просто нужен ему в классной комнате. Обучение раба могло навлечь на него серьезные неприятности, но он нашел лазейку ради Джареда.

Но сейчас в груди разливается странная нежность, и от этого хочется прятаться под одеялом, а не наблюдать за умиротворенным выражением на лице хозяина.

\- Что случилось? – спрашивает Дженсен, переводя на него взгляд. - Ты в порядке?

\- Почему?

\- Что «почему»?

\- Почему ты занимаешься этой одеждой в свой день рождения?

Дженсен пожимает плечами.  
\- Это расслабляет, - задумчиво говорит он. - Во всяком случае, я собираюсь хорошенько отдохнуть сегодня вечером.

Джаред чувствует, как екает в груди.  
\- А что произойдет сегодня?

Часть его безумно хочет, чтобы сегодня Дженсен наконец захотел его узел, но другая часть его боится, что будет только хуже, учитывая то, какие чувства начинают просыпаться в душе Джареда.

Дженсен хмурится.  
\- День рождения, - говорит он. – Обычное корпоративное дерьмо.

\- Чувак, - тянет Джаред, падая обратно на постель. - Ты даже не предупредил меня.

\- Я и не собирался, - отвечает Дженсен.

Джаред открывает один глаз и смотрит на него.  
\- Что, серьезно? Я не должен идти?

Дженсен качает головой, кривя губы.  
\- Ты соскочил, счастливчик, - говорит он. Он замолкает, теребя в руках рубашку. И почти застенчиво добавляет: - Но я бы ... я бы хотел, чтобы ты был здесь, когда я вернусь. Это не приказ. Но я хотел бы этого.  
Джаред кивает, глядя на груду одежды и заставляя себя улыбнуться.  
\- Должен ли я помочь с этим?

\- Нет, нет, - говорит Дженсен, наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать Джареда. - Ты должен просто лежать и выглядеть великолепно.

Джаред целует его в ответ, не думая ни о чем. Он не стремиться вести в поцелуе, потому что Дженсен его хозяин, и он должен подчиняться. Он просто целует в ответ. В последний раз, когда он просто поцеловал кто-то, он был еще подростком.

Джаред берет книгу из библиотеки после того, как Дженсен уходит, и проводит ночь в постели с ней, стараясь не обращать внимания на звуки музыки, смех и болтовню снизу. В какой-то момент он засыпает, потому что потом его неожиданно будит Дженсен, который включает свет и удивленно смотрит на него.

\- Дерьмо! – восклицает Дженсен, когда он понимает, что разбудил Джареда. - Я забыл.

Джаред сидит и смотрит на него в течение нескольких секунд, прежде чем до него доходит, что происходит, и он встает, чтобы помочь Дженсену. Он смеется и кладет руку на плечо Дженсена.  
\- Боже, ты пьян, мальчик.

Дженсен кивает, улыбается пьяно.  
\- Трезвый, я бы не смог находится с теми засранцами внизу.

Он поворачивается, проводит носом по шее Джареда и довольно стонет.  
\- Ты хорошо пахнешь, - говорит он.

\- Да, - отвечает Джаред. - Ты тоже.

Джаред подводит его к кровати и помогает лечь. Дженсен улыбается.  
\- Так хотелось скорее уйти. - Он целует шею Джареда, а Джаред замирает, позволяя хозяину делать то, что хочется. - Я все время думал, что предпочел бы быть здесь. Делать вот это.  
\- Устроим собственную небольшую вечеринку, да? – говорит Джаред.

Дженсен кивает и тянет Джареда на постель рядом с собой.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Дженсен? - спрашивает Джаред, целуя его в подбородок. И Джаред сейчас имеет в виду то, чего бы Дженсен хотел именно в день рождения, а не то, что Дженсен может получить от него в любой день в году.

Дженсен тихо лежит, пока Джаред продолжает целовать его, и Джаред разочарованно думает, что он отключился. Затем он слышит пьяное хихиканье, и его сильно хватают за лицо. Дженсен целует, его дыхание отдает виски, а затем он толкает Джареда на спину, смотрит ему в глаза.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты хотел… - Он замолкает, качает головой и начинает снова. - Я хочу того, чего бы ты ни захотел.

Джаред поднимает бровь.  
\- Ты настоящий поэт, когда ты пьян, да?

Дженсен фыркает.  
\- Укуси меня.

Джаред игриво хватает его зубами за плечо. Дженсен вопит, и Джаред облизывает укушенное место, пока Дженсена трясет от смеха.

\- Это не было приказом, - говорит Дженсен, одной рукой играя с волосами Джареда.

Джаред смотрит на него.  
\- Я до сих пор не получил ни одного. Пришлось занять себя, чем придется.

\- Да, молодец. – Дженсен убирает руку и поворачивается к Джареду. - Просто скажи мне, что ты хочешь меня. Не только тогда, когда чувствуешь мой запах. Как с Сэнди. Скажи мне. Я знаю, что ты обманешь меня, но заставь меня поверить в это ненадолго.

Джаред почти смеется над этим. Биологически у него нет выбора, кроме как хотеть Дженсена каждый раз, когда он чувствует даже намек на запах омеги, даже сквозь этот одеколон, которым Дженсен пользуется. Юридически он не имеет выбора, кроме как хотеть Дженсена всегда. И тем не менее, вот его хозяин, пьяный в день своего рождения, и он выглядит неуверенным и почти испуганным.

\- Я хочу тебя, - заверяет он. - Все время, Дженсен. Больше, чем я когда-либо хотел Сэнди. Больше, чем я когда-то хотел кого-либо.

\- Когда ты лжешь мне, ты всегда так убедителен, - хмурится Дженсен. - Ну, я и хотел купить себе хорошего актера, не так ли? Будь осторожен в своих желаниях. Дженсен.

Джаред вздыхает, проводит рукой волосам Дженсена. Он не лжет. Он хотел бы, но смог. Во всяком случае, это не имеет значения. Он никогда не будет в состоянии убедить Дженсена в этом, и это не очень хорошая идея, чтобы показать свою слабость, в любом случае.  
\- Просто скажи мне, что ты от меня хочешь.

\- Все, чего ты хочешь, – отвечает Дженсен, мотая головой по подушке. - Если ты вообще чего-то хочешь.

Джаред сидит, пытаясь выяснить, какого черта он на самом деле пытается выяснить. Никто не предоставит ему сейчас расшифровку этих слов, и Джаред трезв, он не может постичь мысли пьяного человека.

Дженсен берет руку Джареда в свою и ведет вниз по своему телу. Прижимает ладонь Джареда к своей заднице.  
\- Я теку, Джей, - шепчет он. – Так сильно. Каждый гребаный раз, когда я вижу тебя, клянусь. - Он отворачивается. - Если это то, что ты хочешь, то возьми это.

Один Бог знает, как Джаред хочет этого. Он ждал, что Дженсен попросит об этом с тех пор, так как попал сюда. И когда-нибудь это все равно бы произошло. Но он заставляет себя остановиться, когда начинает скользить рукой под брюки Дженсену, потому что Дженсен смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, похожий на испуганного мальчика.  
\- Только не делай мне больно, - говорит он тихо. - Я тебя умоляю. Не делай.

Джаред хмурится. Он замирает и тянется, чтобы поцеловать Дженсена. Дженсен качает головой, уходя от губ Джареда.  
\- Не надо. Не делай мне больно. Я буду хорошим.

\- Дженсен? – Джаред чуть отстраняется. - Дженсен, я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль. Я не могу, помнишь?

\- Можешь, - неразборчиво произносит он. – Ты можешь, и я хочу. Но нет. 

Джаред нервно смеется.  
\- Ты говоришь непонятные вещи.

А Дженсен под ним уже отчаянно дергается. И Джаред ощущает его возбужденный запах и может слизать каплю пота с его шеи, а Дженсен начинает просить его узел, но Джаред не может.

Он не может, даже если он хочет больше всего на свете, и не потому, что он беспокоится о том, что завтра Дженсен проснется и будет жалеть о том, что Джаред воспользовался им, когда он был пьян. Он просто не может выбросить из головы выражение лица хозяина. Джаред раньше видел такие испуганные глаза у рабов, но он никогда не думал, что кто-то свободный, кто-то такой богатый и влиятельный, как Дженсен, может испытывать подобный страх.

Было бы неправильно. Не так, как надо.

\- Повернись, - шепчет Джаред.

Глаза Дженсена широко распахиваются, в них отражаются волнение и беспокойство, но он начинает становиться на четвереньки, ожидая, когда Джаред пристроится сверху. Но Джаред удерживает его за плечо, поворачивает к себе и обнимает. Он прячет лицо в шею хозяина, целует его, чувствуя одурманивающий запах омеги.

Он никогда не оставался на ночь в комнате Дженсена, потому что Дженсен никогда не просил его об этом. Но он сказал…хорошо, он ведь упомянул о том, что Джаред может делать все, что захочет, и Джаред чувствует себя замечательно – Дженсен в его руках, его невыносимо сладкий запах дурманит разум. Больше всего на свете, даже больше, чем вязку, Джаред просто хочет лежать вот так.

\- Спи, именинник, - мягко говорит ему Джаред. - Мы подумаем об остальном позже, ладно?

Дженсен кивает и податливо прижимается к груди Джареда, расслабляясь.

***  
Вместо доброго утра Дженсен приветствует Джареда странным звуком, что-то вроде «хммгрхммм».  
Джаред смеется. Все ясно, так что, вместо того, чтобы спросить Дженсена о том, что он хочет сказать, Джаред тянется к тумбочке за пакетом со льдом, который принес сразу, как проснулся.

\- Где болит? - спрашивает он.

Дженсен трет голову рукой, пытаясь заслонить глаза от слепящего света, льющегося из окна.  
\- Везде. Боже. Убей меня.

Джаред убирает руку Дженсена в сторону и решительно прижимает лед к его лбу.  
\- Ты будешь жить.

\- В моем рту будто опрокинули мусорную корзину.  
\- Ну, тогда забудь об утреннем поцелуе, - говорит Джаред. Он берет руку Дженсена и кладет ее на лед, заставляя прижать сильнее, и помогает ему сесть. 

\- У меня есть обезболивающие и стакан воды для тебя. Сиди здесь и думай, зачем ты выпил последние несколько рюмок, а я пойду завтракать.

\- О, Боже, зачем ты говоришь про завтрак? - Дженсен прикрывает рот другой рукой. - Я собираюсь блевать.

\- Ты можешь сделать это, когда я уйду. Я никому не скажу. - Он берет таблетки. - Открой рот.

Дженсен дуется несколько секунд, но в итоге делает, как велено - высовывает язык и позволяет запихать в себя таблетку.  
\- Ну вот, - говорит Джаред, улыбаясь, когда Дженсен запивает таблетку. - Не так уж плохо, верно? Ты будешь в форме в ближайшее время.

\- Тебе легко говорить, - бормочет Дженсен.

Джаред смеется и встает, чтобы уйти. Когда он возвращается с едой, Дженсен лежит поперек кровати лицом вниз, растянувшись на матрасе. 

\- Я вижу, ты добился определенного прогресса.

\- Я встал с постели, чтобы поблевать, - приглушенно говорит Дженсен куда-то в матрац, - и почистил зубы. Тогда меня опять вырвало. И еще раз. И я почистил зубы. Снова.

\- Это все ты успел проделать, пока спускался вниз? - спрашивает Джаред, поднимая бровь.

Дженсен поднимает голову, упираясь подбородком в матрац. Бросает на Джареда гневный взгляд.  
\- Ты наслаждаешься этим. - Он перекатывается на спину. - Ты засранец.

\- Хватит ныть, как маленький, - говорит Джаред. - Засранец собирается кормить тебя завтраком в постели.

\- Голого? – спрашивает Дженсен.

\- Если ты думаешь, что так будет лучше.

Дженсен делает вид, что думает, но потом уныло качает головой.  
\- Я слишком несчастен, чтобы даже как следует насладиться этим.

Джаред ухмыляется.  
\- В таком случае, сядь и освободи место для меня.

Дженсен двигается в сторону. Джаред кладет поднос, который он принес из кухни, в ногах кровати и подносит вилку с насаженным на нее кусочком блина к губам хозяина. Дженсен отшатывается от запаха пищи.

\- Ешь. - Джаред бросает на Дженсена суровый взгляд. - Давай, я обещаю, что это поможет. У меня было много взрослых пьяниц-хозяев. Я знаю, как поступать в таких случаях.

Дженсен жует и смотрит Джареда.  
\- Это выпад в мою сторону, да?

Джареду смешно, и неожиданно для самого себя он наклоняется и целует Дженсена в липкие губы. Дженсен тоже удивлен, и в его взгляде появляется что-то такое, отчего Джаред краснеет и отворачивается, чувствуя неловкость и стыд.  
Дженсен протягивает руку и кладет ее на бедро Джареда. Джаред старается не смотреть на него, зная, что хозяин сейчас наблюдает за ним.  
\- Ты отказал мне прошлой ночью.

Джаред пожимает плечами.  
\- Ты помнишь, да? Все лучше, чем я думал.

\- Перестань. - Дженсен тянет Джареда за руку и, когда Джаред смотрит на него, Дженсен берет его лицо в ладони. - Побудь серьезным на мгновение, ладно?

Джаред кивает, удивленный неожиданным поворотом.

\- Я сказал тебе, чтобы ты взял меня. Ты ведь хочешь. Почему ты не сделал этого?

\- Не похоже было, что ты хотел, - отвечает он.

И Дженсен произносит зло и отрывисто, так, как Джаред еще не слышал раньше, и это пугает его до ужаса:  
\- Говори правду.  
\- Это и есть правда, - отвечает Джаред, глядя на него вызывающе. - Зачем мне врать?

\- Потому что ты… - Дженсен хмурится. - Ты не должен был быть таким.

Джаред видит настоящее разочарование и печаль в глазах хозяина, и он задается вопросом, может быть, ему нужно было волноваться о том, как Дженсен отреагирует на его отказ, а не на согласие.  
\- Каким?

\- Странным, - тихо произносит Дженсен. – Таким хорошим.  
\- А каким я должен был быть тогда? - спрашивает Джаред, все еще ощущая гнев. Он знает, что не должен так себя вести, но ничего не может поделать. Дженсен оскорбил его чувства. Звучит ужасно пафосно.

\- Альфой.

\- Альфы тоже люди, как и омеги.

Дженсен смотрит перед собой. Он выглядит пристыженным. И отлично, потому что он заслуживает этого.  
\- Омеги – не образец для подражания, - говорит он. - А вы…альфы все должны быть одинаковыми.

Джаред сидит спокойно несколько мгновений. Он должен взять себя в руки. Закончить здесь и вернуться в свою комнату как можно быстрее. Поэтому он вздыхает, затем поднимает вилку снова.  
\- Поешь немного, ладно? Тебе сейчас это нужно.

\- Прекрати, - говорит Дженсен, отталкивая его руку. - Перестань заботиться обо мне. Перестань быть хорошим со мной, я этого не заслуживаю. - Он берет вилку из рук Джареда, и его голос смягчается. - Возьми выходной день, Джаред. Делай все, что хочешь.

Джаред должен быть рад этому, но Дженсен снова надевает свою маску, и Джаред просто хочет протянуть руку и провести пальцами по щеке Дженсена.

Но когда он пытается, Дженсен отодвигается.

\- Просто иди, - говорит он таким тоном, что Джареду становится ясно - не имеет права ослушаться.

***

\- Интересно, что произойдет, если ты прекратишь мне поддаваться.

Джаред смотрит на доску, где Дженсен в третий раз подряд ставит ему мат. 

\- Я не знаю, что сказать на это.

\- Ой, да ладно. Это ничего не стоит. Шахматы не особо интересны, когда я вижу, что ты поддаешься. По крайней мере, притворись получше. Я знаю, что ты можешь играть по-другому.

Джаред смеется.  
\- Может быть, я просто действительно неудачник в шахматах.

\- Может быть, я должен стереть эту ухмылку с твоей гигантской головы.

\- Может быть, должен.

Дженсен сердито сопит. Он нервничает как тогда, когда нашел Джареда в библиотеке и попросил его сыграть. Наконец он хлопает рукой по доске.

\- Слушай, мне очень жаль, ладно? – выпаливает он, как будто он ждал долгое время, чтобы сказать это.

Джаред поднимает бровь.  
\- Если бы я знал, что тебе так неприятна победа в шахматах, я бы не согласился играть.

\- Я наговорил много глупого дерьма тогда. Именно поэтому я избегал тебя, но я был с похмелья и ... и ... просто. Неловко получилось. Ты должен принять мои извинения, потому что я приму эту победу.

\- Я принимаю.

Дженсен пристально смотрит на Джареда, как будто ждет другого ответа.  
\- Ну, тогда отлично, - наконец произносит он.  
\- Отлично. - Джаред улыбается. - Еще партию?

Он наслаждается тем, как раздражается Дженсен от его невозмутимости.  
\- Что? Нет! - Дженсен машет руками. - Черт возьми, Джаред, я пас.

\- Значит, я выиграл?

\- Почему ты не расстроен? – Дженсен, видимо, расстроился достаточно. - И если ты скажешь, что не можешь простить, и да поможет мне бог, я…

Джаред не может злиться на Дженсена, правда, не в этот раз. Ему было больше жаль этого человека, который обидел его словами, и от этого несколько дней он странно чувствовал себя.  
\- Я не хочу говорить об этом, ладно? Скажешь, что я избегаю этой темы? Это потому, что я ни хера не хочу говорить об этом. – Джаред пытается состроить умоляющее выражение лица. - Пожалуйста. Я знаю, что ты можешь сделать для меня. Но не нужно. Я просто не хочу. Кончено. Можем мы двигаться дальше?

Дженсен моргает несколько раз, как будто такая возможность даже не приходила ему в голову.  
\- Но ты так говорил об этом, словно это ничего не значит.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Джаред. - Просто. Не надо, ладно? Ты прощен. Разве это не имеет значения?

Смущенный, Дженсен кивает.

\- Хорошо, говорит Джаред. - Теперь давай сыграем еще раз.

Джаред выигрывает в этот раз. Дженсен делает вид, что очень расстроился, заявив, что он не будет больше играть с Джаредом, который откровенно обманывает, а потом он тащит Джареда к кровати. Джаред заставляет Дженсена кончить только от того, что лижет его, и его сладкий запах приводит Джареда в бешеное возбуждение. Дженсен тоже делает Джареду приятно языком, и он кончает, вздрагивая.

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался, - говорит Дженсен, отстраняясь и вытирая рот. - Как на моем дне рождения. Ты можешь остаться здесь, если хочешь.

Джаред смотрит на него, чтобы понять, насколько он искренен. Он хочет остаться. Он знает, как замечательно чувствовать теплого Дженсена рядом, прижимать его к груди, ощущать его сладкий аромат после оргазма, и этот легкий намек на тепло и комфорт Джаред хочет забыть.  
Он уйдет в любом случае. Да, его хозяин отдал приказ, но Джаред знает, что ему сойдет с рук неподчинение. Джаред уходит, и Дженсен не произносит ни единого гребаного слова, чтобы остановить его. 

 

3 глава

Джаред отрывается от своего завтрака, когда слышит, как кто-то входит в комнату. Он улыбается человеку, подошедшему к столу.  
\- Доброе утро, Миша.

\- Доброе, - отвечает Миша. - Как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Хорошо, - говорит Джаред. - Очень хорошо.

Женевьева входит и встает позади мужа, с недоумением наблюдая за Джаредом.

\- Что? - спрашивает он.

\- Что-то странное есть в том, как ты это сказал, - говорит она.

Джаред смеется и пожимает плечами.  
\- У меня была хорошая ночь.

\- Избавь от подробностей, - говорит Миша, выставляя вперед руку, будто желая заставить Джареда замолчать.

Джаред закатывает глаза.  
\- Чем я могу помочь вам двоим?  
\- Мы здесь, чтобы спросить, нужно ли что-нибудь новое для твоей комнаты. Мебель или что-то еще. Вон там ванная, загляни и проверь, все ли тебя устраивает.  
\- Моя - что?

\- Твоя новая комната, - повторяет Миша. - Г-н Эклз сказал, что он говорил тебе вчера вечером.

Джаред качает головой. Он думал, что это был только алкоголь и что-то типа секс-разговорчиков. Обещания на одну ночь.  
\- Правда? Дженсен действительно позволил мне…

\- А, так теперь он Дженсен? – спрашивает Миша, наблюдая за Джаредом с тем же загадочным выражением лица, которое было на лицах его и жены, когда они вошли сюда. - Я вижу, это была оживленная ночь.

\- Меня устраивает, - бормочет Женевьева. – А то выговаривать «господин Эклз» просто язык сломаешь.

\- Я… комната в порядке, - говорит Джаред. - Я не знаю, что еще нужно сюда.  
\- Книжная полка не помешала бы, - предлагает Женевьев.

\- У меня нет ни одной книги, - говорит Джаред.

\- Чтобы их взять, далеко идти не нужно, - отвечает она, пожав плечами. - В любом случае, это не проблема. Я могу связаться с Джимом сегодня чуть позже, если ты хочешь.

\- Джим? – переспрашивает Джаред.

Женевьева кивает, рассеянно потирая живот.  
\- Джим Бивер плотник, которого мы нанимаем. Большая часть мебели в этом доме его работа.  
\- Он действительно сделает полку для меня?

\- Дорогой, он сделает что угодно, Дженсен платит ему.

Джаред колеблется, прежде чем задать следующий вопрос, но все его прежние вопросы были приняты хорошо, и он решается.  
\- Могу ли я помочь ему?

Миша и Женевьев смеются. Миша говорит:  
\- Он немного постарел, но старик все еще может делать свою работу.

\- О, - отвечает Джаред, глядя на пустую поверхность стола. - Извини.

Женевьев садится рядом с ним.  
\- Я уверена - если ты хочешь помочь, он оценит это, - говорит она. – Но тебе незачем то делать.

Джареду всегда нравилось создавать вещи. Он почти начал учиться на столяра, но прошел через период полового созревания и первую вязку, а потом все пошло не так. Он по-прежнему хочет, чтобы все было так, как ему когда-то мечталось. Джаред думает, что было бы замечательно жить простой жизнью, заниматься полезным делом и не испытывать постоянно это чувство стыда. Но время давно упущено, и теперь Джаред может надеяться, что ему выпадет последний шанс сделать что-нибудь своими руками.  
\- Я поговорю с Дженсеном об этом, - говорит Миша. - Я уверен, что все будет хорошо. Во всяком случае, просто дай мне знать до полудня, если передумаешь.

Он уходит, и Женевьев идет за ним, но Джаред берет ее за руку, заставляя остаться. Она садится обратно.  
\- Что-то еще, Джаред?

\- Я хочу знать о нем, - говорит он.

\- О Мише? Слушай, я вообще-то замужем за этим парнем. Уверяю, тебе там нечего…  
\- О Дженсене.

\- Аааа… - говорит она, щелкнув языком. После долгой паузы она спрашивает: - Что ты хочешь знать?

\- Он не очень ... - Джаред ерзает на месте. - Я имею в виду, он кажется таким холодным. Но он на самом деле ведь не такой, да?

Женевьев не отвечает, и Джаред думает, что он все-таки перешел границу дозволенного, но она вздыхает и качает головой, слегка нахмурившись.  
\- Любишь задавать трудные вопросы, да?

\- Я думаю, что видел его настоящего прошлой ночью. Но я не знаю. Даже тогда это было, как будто он старался не ... - Джаред пожимает плечами. - Я не знаю, как это объяснить. Он просто закрытая книга для меня. Мои хозяева…Я всегда мог прочитать их. Вернее, должен был. Ты понимаешь, не так ли?

Она кивает.  
\- Да, я понимаю.

\- Он пугает меня, - говорит Джаред. – Нет, он старается вести себя со мной хорошо. Я просто хочу понять. Знать, что делать.

\- Я сама не знаю, когда он настоящий, когда - нет. - Она машет рукой. - Он не всегда был таким. Когда я впервые попала сюда, клянусь, что никогда не встречала более милого ребенка. Он был открытым и счастливым. Мы с Мишей иногда видим, что это осталось в нем. Может быть, ты тоже это видишь. Но он стал таким холодным уже так давно, что я даже не знаю, понимает ли он сам, какой он на самом деле.

\- Это случилось, когда умер его отец? Когда ему пришлось взять на себя руководство компанией?

Она смотрит то в пол, то на потолок. Только не на Джареда.  
\- Нет, это не из-за компании. Он проделал чудеса для компании, но это произошло раньше.

Джаред медленно кивает.  
\- Что это было?

\- Я не знаю. Он никогда не говорил мне, и я не имею права спрашивать. Честно говоря, я не хочу знать. - Она складывает руки на груди. - Может быть, в один прекрасный день он скажет тебе. Он открывается тебе быстрее, чем кому-либо с тех пор, когда мы были детьми. Мне не нравится это, но думаю, это не мое дело.

\- Почему тебе это не нравится?

\- Дженсен мой друг, - говорит она. - Я не хочу видеть, как ему причиняют боль.

Джаред едва сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
\- Я не могу причинить ему боль. Я раб, помнишь?

\- Да, но ты также… - Она неожиданно смеется. - Ты был намного умнее, когда впервые попал сюда, - говорит она. - Я бы не задавала подобных вопросов на твоем месте.  
\- Но ты не на моем. Он освободил тебя. - Джаред поднимает на нее глаза. – Меня же никто не освобождал. Я должен знать, с чем имею дело.

Она снова смотрит в сторону.  
\- Он освободит тебя, - говорит Жен. - Рано или поздно, я надеюсь.

Нет, не освободит, но Джаред не говорит этого вслух. Ее вера в Дженсена слишком сильна, не нужно разочаровывать ее. 

\- В это трудно поверить, Джаред, но он на самом деле против рабства. Он профинансировал партии, выступающие за отмену смертной казни, так щедро, как еще никто не делал.  
\- Он заплатил много и работорговцу, у которого купил меня.

Она кивает.  
\- Справедливо. Я не горжусь им за это, но думаю, что у него есть свои причины. Я не знаю, что еще сказать. Он тебе не навредит и освободит, в конце концов. Это лучшее, что может случиться с тобой.  
Она дает понять, что разговор окончен, и встает. Останавливается в дверях и произносит с таким видом, будто до этого они не обсуждали ничего такого:  
\- Не забудь сообщить Мише, если придумаешь, что тебе еще нужно в комнату.

 

***

Вздохнув, Дженсен ложится на кровать, и его вздох такой протяжный и тоскливый, что Джаред рассмеялся бы, если бы не был предупрежден. Женевьев вызвала Джареда полчаса назад и сказала ему, чтобы он ждал в комнате Дженсена, когда тот вернется домой. Она также предупредила, чтобы он был готов к чертовски плохому настроению хозяина. Видимо, на работе что-то не складывалось.  
\- Длинный день? - спрашивает Джаред, когда Дженсен молча лежит, не двигаясь. Он понимает, что говорить первому – всегда рискованно, ведь можно сказать что-то не так, и Дженсен в плохом настроении, вероятно, не более понятен, чем обычный Дженсен.  
\- Мда, - отвечает Дженсен.

Джаред решает, что это похоже на «да». Он встает на колени и ползет по матрасу, кладет руки на плечи Дженсена и начинает разминать напряженные мышцы спины. Дженсен стонет, как только Джаред начинает массаж, откидывает голову назад, обнажая длинную линию горла. Джаред тянется, чтобы поцеловать его.

\- Боже, это чудесно, - говорит Дженсен, откидываясь на Джареда. – Ты очень хорошее приобретение.  
Джаред колеблется на мгновение. Всегда приятно вспомнить, он просто что-то вроде дорогой игрушки, которую Дженсен купил себе.  
\- Это часть моего обучения, - говорит он, понизив голос. – Нас так учили. У меня достаточно опыта в том, как снять напряжение после трудного рабочего дня.

Дженсен хмыкает и подставляется под прикосновения Джареда.  
\- Ты просто полон сюрпризов, - Джаред массирует еще сильнее, и Дженсен издает совершенно порнографический звук. - Ммм, если бы я раньше знал, что ты так можешь, я бы никогда не выпустил тебя из постели.

Джаред смеется и начинает работать руками, спускаясь вниз.  
\- Ну, вы знаете, все, что вам нужно – просто попросить. Вы заплатили хорошие деньги за эту услугу.  
Дженсен, видимо, слышит горечь в голосе Джареда, которую тот пытается скрыть. Он ловит его запястье.  
\- Позволь мне посмотреть на твои руки, - Дженсен подносит ладонь к губам и целует. - Я не это имел в виду, Джаред. Ты же знаешь.

\- Я сожалею, что у вас был тяжелый день, - Джаред уходит от ответа. - Вы хотите поговорить об этом?

Но от Дженсена не ускользает смена разговора.  
\- У тебя, по-видимому, тоже. – Дженсен раздраженно фыркает. - Я ненавижу свою работу, Джаред. Я не хочу говорить об этом. Я не хочу думать об этом. Я просто хочу немного расслабиться.

Джаред впервые слышит об этом, даже не догадывался раньше. Конечно, хозяин много раз возвращался домой не в духе, но Джаред думает, что в этом нет ничего особенного. Да, Дженсен стал намного теплее к нему относиться, но все еще оставался закрытой книгой. Все, что Джаред знает об этом человеке, так это то, что он хорош зпточень хорош в своем деле. Ну, и ему нравится кино – в прошлый раз Дженсен с таким волнением говорил об этом. Работа, которую он делает, сделала его богатым. Влиятельным. Гребаная свобода, он может делать все, что хочет, и, вероятно, ему все сойдет с рук. Неплохая комбинация, не так ли?  
Но это Джареда не касается. Джаред убирает руки от Дженсена и садится рядом с ним на край кровати.  
\- Ну, как я могу вам помочь?

Дженсен смотрит на него молча минуту или две, потом наклоняется, притягивает лицо Джареда к себе и медленно целует. Он не целовал его так раньше, Джаред никогда не чувствовал такого в своей жизни. Язык Дженсена скользит в него медленно и глубоко. Джаред отвечает неохотно, но старательно, потому что, видимо, этот поцелуй что-то значит для Дженсена.  
Через некоторое время Дженсен толкает Джареда на кровать, и Джаред послушно ложится. Дженсен продолжает целовать, садится на него сверху и снова целует, целует. Кажется, проходит вечность, прежде чем он отстраняется, а затем нежно гладит щеку Джареда.  
Джаред отворачивается, чтобы скрыть зевок, и когда смотрит на хозяина, тот отстраняется.  
\- Что случилось? – Дженсен убирает руку, скользнув пальцами по щеке Джареда, и тот радуется, что не может больше ощущать эти прикосновения, от которых кожу приятно покалывает.  
\- Ничего, - лжет он, подавляя еще один зевок. Его хозяин уже в плохом настроении, и Джаред не хотел бы расстраивать его еще больше. Сейчас не время для откровенности.  
Дженсен хмурится.  
\- Скажи мне.  
\- Я просто… - Джаред неожиданно для самого себя опять широко зевает, – устал, - заканчивает он. 

\- Не в настроении? – спрашивает Дженсен.

Джареду не позволено такой роскоши, но так как его хозяин уже почти сказал все за него, он закрывает рот и кивает.  
\- Но я могу…

Дженсен смеется, но смех невеселый. Он не смотрит на Джареда и шепчет так тихо, Джаред едва слышит его вопрос.  
\- Ты всегда в настроении для меня?

\- Да, - говорит Джаред, желая, чтобы это не было правдой. - Только не сегодня.

Дженсен целует его снова, на этот раз быстро, и отстраняется с невероятно теплой улыбкой.  
\- Эту ложь я и хотел услышать, - говорит он, и Джареду кажется, что он слышит игривые нотки в голосе хозяина. – Иди, отдохни.

Джаред смотрит на него ошеломленно, пока Дженсен не приподнимает бровь, и Джаред понимает, как глупо он должен выглядеть - лежит с открытым ртом, вместо того, чтобы подчиниться и... пойти и сделать то, что от него ждут.

\- То есть, - говорит он, садясь. - Действительно? Я имею в виду, спасибо.

\- Я сказал тебе, чтобы ты перестал благодарить меня, - бросает Дженсен, но его голос тут же смягчается. - Давай. Выметайся отсюда, пока я не передумал.

 

***  
Джаред просыпается на следующий день с ощущением, будто в е го голове марширует небольшая армия. Он переворачивается и снова засыпает. И спит неизвестно сколько, а потом что-то холодное и мокрое оказывается у него на лбу, и он сонно моргает.  
\- Эй, - слышит он, но перед глазами все плывет, а в ушах будто все заложено ватой. Джаред чувствует, что случится чудо, если он не умрет сейчас.  
Он пытается что-то сказать, но выходит что-то невнятное.

Человек, прижимающий мокрую ткань к его лбу, смеется, и у Джареда холодеет в груди. Он узнает этот смех из тысячи.  
\- Ты выглядишь ужасно, - говорит хозяин, убирая влажную ткань.

\- Чувствую себя еще хуже. - Джаред садится и пытается рассмотреть, что происходит. Его хозяин сидит на краю кровати, за окном темно. О, Боже, он все проспал.  
\- Ты спал, когда я звал тебя, - говорит ему Дженсен, подтверждая его опасения.

Джаред пытается вылезти из постели.  
\- Мне жаль, мне очень жаль. Я сейчас. Мне очень жаль.

Дженсен смеется, и от облегчения Джаред чуть не валится обратно.  
\- Успокойся, приятель. Без обид, но я точно не хочу, чтобы ты в таком состоянии приходил ко мне. Ты хлюпаешь носом.  
\- Ужасно, - говорит Джаред, всхлипывая и вытирая ладонью нос, будто подтверждая слова Дженсена. - Просто ужасно.  
\- Да, мало приятного, - соглашается Дженсен. – Думаю, когда ты проспал вызов, ты уже был болен. То-то я подумал, что ты выглядел неважно прошлой ночью.  
Джаред слабо пихает Дженсена в бедро. Раньше его бы избили за подобное.  
\- Вы должны идти, - говорит он. - Я не могу позволить, чтобы вы заболели тоже.

\- Уверен, что раньше ты бы не позволил говорить мне, когда я должен уйти, - говорит Дженсен ласково, но достаточно твердо. - Эй, успокойся, Джаред. Успокойся.

\- Если я заражу вас, я…

\- Тогда ты будешь заботиться о моей заднице, - улыбается Дженсен, и в его взгляде светится печаль. – Приятель, ты действительно плохо выглядишь. Мне придется сказать Сэм, чтобы она принесла тебе немного супа. Она всегда готовит его. Весь персонал уже оценил.  
Джаред качает головой.  
\- Это неправильно. Мне нельзя видеться с персоналом

\- Ну, тебе все равно придется с кем-то видеться.  
Джаред стонет и позволяет себе упасть обратно на подушку.  
\- Может, с чихающей горничной, - говорит он. – Помочь ей нести белье.

\- О, да ты джентльмен? – шутит Дженсен. Он успокаивающе трогает потный лоб Джареда, и Джаред вздрагивает от прохладного прикосновения к коже. Дженсен хмурится. - Я позвоню доктору Смиту, чтобы он осмотрел тебя.  
\- Просто оставьте меня здесь, чтобы я мог умереть.

Дженсен фыркает.  
\- Миша сказал, что эта простуда сильная, но пройдет через несколько дней.

\- Я буду мертв в течение нескольких дней, - говорит Джаред, картинно положив одну руку на лоб. - Я буду мертвым- премертвым рабом.

\- Я должен снять тебя в фильме, - говорит Дженсен. – Ты больше похож на капризную мадам, чем больше половина моих ведущих актрис.  
\- И я уверен, что выгляжу лучше в корсете, - отвечает Джаред, заходясь в кашле.  
Дженсен улыбается. Эта улыбка чудесна, и Джаред отчаянно хочет прямо сейчас коснуться лица Дженсена.  
\- Да, может быть, если отрастишь грудь.  
Джаред хнычет и переворачивается, спиной к Дженсену. Он слышит, что Дженсен смеется, и это отчасти пугает его – как быстро этот смех заставляет его забыть о том, что чувствует он себя, мягко говоря, не очень. Дженсен кладет руку ему на плечо, проводит по спине, а затем наклоняется и целует Джареда в потный лоб.  
\- Отдохни, - шепчет он. - Я разбужу тебя, когда принесут суп или приедет врач.

Джаред хочет спросить, какого черта он торчит тут, но потом Дженсен берет его за руку, и Джаред так не в состоянии убедить себя, что ему это не нравится. Так что, он делает, как велено – поворачивается лицом к Дженсену, закрывает глаза и засыпает почти сразу.

 

***

\- Немного лучше?

Дверь со щелчком закрывается за Дженсеном, и Джаред смотрит с постели, улыбаясь хозяину, пока тот начинает раздеваться.

\- Лучше, - подтверждает Джаред. - Наверное, лучше, чем вам сейчас. Как работа?

\- Это простуда, Джаред, - говорит Дженсен, ложась на кровать и быстро целуя Джареда. - В следующий раз я дам тебе утонуть в собственной слизи.

Джаред смеется.  
\- Спасибо, что спасли меня сейчас.

Дженсен отстраняется.  
\- Сколько раз я должен повторять…

\- Перестань, - говорит Джаред, целуя его. – Замолчи.

Глаза Дженсена удивленно распахиваются, но план Джареда сработал. Он слишком удивлен, чтобы продолжать говорить, и Джаред не хочет слышать то, что он хочет сказать в любом случае. Он провел большую часть прошлой недели в постели, чувствуя себя как те зомби в фильмах, которые Дженсен позволил ему смотреть, пока он был на работе, и вместо того, чтобы забыть о существовании Джареда или просто расстроиться, что его нельзя использовать сейчас, Дженсен каждый день после работы сидел с ним, бок о бок. Заботился о нем. Развлекал его. И разговаривал с ним, потому что Джареду было смертельно скучно. Никто никогда не дарил Джареду столько внимания раньше, тем более не прося ничего взамен.  
Это заслуживает хотя бы ничтожного «спасибо».

\- Дженсен, позволь мне сказать, ладно? Не потому, что ты мой хозяин, и не потому, что я чувствую, что так нужно. Потому что я хочу так.

Дженсен смотрит в сторону, но кивает головой, быстро и резко. Джаред берет в ладони лицо Дженсена, наклоняется и целует его.  
\- Спасибо, Дженсен.

\- Не за что, - отвечает тот.

Джаред вздыхает. Это, наверное, лучшее, на что он мог надеяться, поэтому он не против. 

\- Спорим, я выглядел неотразимо, когда лежал, свернувшись калачиком в постели всю неделю. Как большой, сильный, мужественный альфа.

Дженсен грустно смеется.  
\- Если большинство альф были такими же трогательными, как ты последние несколько дней, мир был бы лучше.

Джаред хмурится.  
\- Ой, - говорит он. – И я даже не казался немного грозным?

\- Нет, - отвечает Дженсен тоном, каким не говорил с тех пор, как Джаред впервые попал сюда. Он мягко смотрит на Джареда, хотя чувствуется, что он напряжен. - Ты даже не понимаешь, насколько ты отличаешься от остальных.

\- От кого? – спрашивает Джаред. – От альф? Да не очень. Просто я в особой ситуации.

\- Нет, ты не такой. Ты другой. Если бы ты родился богатым, ты никогда бы… - Дженсен замолкает, и Джаред знает, что тот вспомнил их последний разговор. О хозяйке Майнер. Джаред подавляет внутреннюю дрожь, и Дженсен ложится рядом с ним, утыкается лицом ему в грудь, и мысли Джареда текут в приятном направлении.  
\- Сколько омег у тебя было?

\- Достаточно, - отвечает Джаред, думая, что, может быть, Дженсен все еще не уверен, насколько компетентен Джаред для него. - И у меня было много месяцев тренировок специально для этого. Я знаю, что делать.

\- Я не сомневаюсь, - уверяет его Дженсен. - Я просто спросил. Можешь не отвечать. Я пойму.

\- Три, - говорит Джаред. Он не знает, почему рассказывает об этом Дженсену. В прошлый раз, когда Дженсен начал задавать подобные вопросы, все обернулось не очень хорошо.  
\- Только? - Дженсен явно потрясен. - Правда?

Джаред пожимает плечами.  
\- Омеги же редки, как и альфы.

\- Не настолько редки, - бормочет Дженсен. – Но бетам не нужны альфа-рабы.

Никому не нужны альфа-рабы. Джаред едва сдерживается, чтобы не произнести это вслух.  
\- Они все были твои хозяева?

\- Не все, - говорит Джаред. - Один из них. Другая - его дочь.

\- Двое омег из одного рода? - Дженсен смеется. – Я-то думал, что мои гены плохие.

Джаред кивает.  
\- Это было довольно необычно.

\- Он знал, что ты повязал его дочь?

Джаред смеется.  
\- Черт, нет, я думаю, иначе он бы убил меня. Он поймал меня, когда я целовал его жену, и продал меня. Ирония в том, что жена даже не просила меня об этом, мне казалось, что она была очень одинокой – муж уделял ей мало внимания. Но Кэти…Кэти была проблемой.  
\- Тебе понравилось?

Джаред задумывается на секунду.  
\- Она была красивой девушкой. Избалованный ребенок, ненасытная, но она так пахла омегой. Я определенно хотел ее.

Дженсен напевает себе под нос.  
\- Но она не нравилась тебе?

\- Нет, не совсем. Мистер Кэссиди не был жестоким. Он не часто бил меня, даже тогда, когда он нашел меня со своей женой, не тронул. Но Кэти пригрозила рассказать им все, если бы я не дал ей то, чего она хочет, а я не идиот.

\- А как насчет еще одного? Ты сказал, что их было трое.

Дженсен пристально смотрит на Джареда. Джаред не уверен, почему Дженсену это интересно, но он решается - к черту, хватит уже избегать разговоров о шрамах и бывших возлюбленных, лучше сказать все сейчас и не возвращаться больше к этому разговору.

\- Сэнди, - произносит т Джаред, мягко улыбаясь. - Она была моей первой любовью. И единственной, я думаю.  
\- Она тоже была твоим хозяином?

\- Нет, Сэнди была рабом, как я. Мы выросли вместе, работая в том же доме, и как только мы почувствовали запах друг друга, мы начали ... – у Джареда становится легко на душе при этих воспоминаниях, при мысли о том, как легко все казалось тогда. - Это была глупая щенячья любовь. Нам было примерно по шестнадцать лет. Но она была красивой, сладкой и смешной. Это был единственный раз, когда я сам выбирал того, с кем бы мне хотелось.

\- Ты, правда? Может, это было просто гормоны?

\- Нет, - говорит Джаред. - Я хотел ее, даже когда ее не было рядом. Когда я не мог ощущать запах. Я полностью контролировал свои чувства, и все равно я все еще хотел ее.

Иногда он так же хочет Дженсена, пусть и не может чувствовать его запах, но Джаред даже не желает думать об этом.

Дженсен хмурится, несмотря на то, что Джареду приятны воспоминания о прошлой жизни.  
\- Ты все еще любишь ее?

\- Я думаю, какая-то часть меня всегда будет любить ее. Знаешь, первую любовь всегда помнишь, независимо от того, когда это было и как закончилось.

Дженсен выглядит так, будто не имеет ни малейшего понятия, о чем говорит Джаред, так что Джаред просто пожимает плечами.  
\- Но я давно не видел ее. Даже не думал о ней, правда. Это в прошлом.

\- Что с ней случилось? Может быть, я могу купить ее, вернуть ее тебе.

Джаред смотрит на своего хозяина, пытаясь понять, серьезно ли он говорит. Это странно – проявлять такое внимание к своему рабу для удовольствия, но от этого почему-то сладко екает внутри.  
\- Я думаю, что она счастлива. Когда мистер Стюарт понял, что мы были вместе, он попытался нас разлучить. Решил, что он любит омег больше, чем альф, поэтому он продал меня на обучение, но оставил Сэнди. Последнее, что я слышал - у них есть общие дети, и она даже живет с ним в главном доме. Кто знает, может быть, они любят друг друга. Я предпочитаю думать, что она счастлива.

Дженсен смотрит на него своими большими зелеными глазами, и там светится надежда, когда он спрашивает:  
\- Ты действительно веришь, что так может случиться? Думаешь, что раб может полюбить того, кто отнесся к нему подобным образом?

Джаред не думает. И даже не хочет думать. Почему Дженсен задает такие глупые вопросы?

\- Нет, - отвечает он. - Не совсем.  
Лицо Дженсена не выражает ничего, но Джаред видит, что его глаза темнеют. Маска скользит обратно в мгновение ока, и от этого неприятно тянет в груди, но он позволяет себе подумать о том, что - о Боже - такое могло бы случиться. Он думает, что, может быть, в другом мире, он мог бы любить Дженсена. И собственные мысли отчаянно пугают его.

\- Это был глупый вопрос, - чеканит Дженсен.

\- Как насчет тебя? - говорит Джаред, пытаясь увести разговор от опасной темы. Можно начать расспрашивать Дженсена и избежать неприятностей.

\- Я не трахаю омег, - говорит Дженсен с насмешкой.

Джаред закатывает глаза, радуясь, что Дженсен не видит сейчас его выражение лица. Он не может понять, что в идеальной жизни этого человека так настроило его на отвращение к себе.  
\- Я имел в виду альф. Данниль была твоей последней?

\- Да, - отвечает Дженсен.

\- Какого черта ты позволил ей уйти?

Дженсен смеется.  
\- Мы были на самом деле несовместимы. Я имею в виду, это было замечательно - иметь альфу. Она сдерживала меня некоторое время, но она была не тем, кого я действительно хотел, и думаю, я тоже был не тем, чего хотела она.

\- Я все еще считаю, что ты сделал большую ошибку, - дразнит Джаред. - Как это – быть с такой девушкой? Просто из любопытства.  
Дженсен облизывает губы.  
\- Скажем так, это было трудно. Необычно.

\- А, - говорит Джаред. – А ты был с мужчиной-альфой? 

Почему ты не хочешь мой узел?

Глаза Дженсена сверкают, и он поворачивается спиной к Джареду.  
\- Мне перестает нравиться этот постельный разговорчик.

Джаред не должен был говорить правду. Дженсен не узнал бы, если бы он соврал. Но он сказал. Даже тогда, когда было тяжело и страшно. Потому что Дженсен спросил. Но нет никакого смысла ждать, что Дженсен расскажет правду в ответ. Он прав, он не должен ничего делать для Джареда, и они оба прекрасно знают об этом.

Джаред поворачивает Дженсена к себе и успокаивающе гладит его спине. Их разговор друг с другом похож на полосу препятствий. Он никогда не знает, чего нельзя говорить, и Дженсен так же безнадежен.

\- Слушай, ты не обязан говорить мне то, что не хочешь. Ты хозяин, помнишь? Я раб. Я просто пытаюсь завязать разговор.  
Обычно в таких случаях Дженсен злится на то, что Джаред вспоминает об этом, но сейчас Дженсен просто что-то бормочет. Джаред обнимает его, утыкается носом в шею, и когда Дженсен пытается оттолкнуть его, слегка щекочет его по ребрам.  
\- Да ладно, не капризничай.

Дженсен вскрикивает, дергается и поворачивается к Джареду, еле сдерживая смех.  
\- Чувак ... ты ... это серьезно?

Джаред просто продолжает щекотать его, и Дженсен наконец тянется и целует его. Джаред останавливается, чтобы вернуть поцелуй.

\- Ты прекратишь вытворять это дерьмо, когда я пытаюсь злиться на тебя?

\- Нет, нет, сэр. У меня есть работа, и я должен ее выполнять.  
Улыбка Дженсена кажется вымученной.  
\- Да, твоя работа. Ну, ты довольно хорошо ее выполняешь. – Он пристально смотрит на Джареда несколько секунд, а потом его лицо чуть расслабляется. – И смотреть на тебя приятно. Ты знаешь, да?

\- Будь иначе, думаю, я был бы мертв, - говорит Джаред.

Это правда, для растущего альфы есть только два пути. Либо ты годен стать рабом для утех, и становишься им, а если нет, тебе не позволят вырасти и стать сильным и непокорным.  
Тем не менее Джаред не упоминает об этом, чтобы окончательно не испортить их разговор.

Дженсен снова хмурится. Конечно, он уже испортил, и теперь никого винить, кроме самого себя. Но Дженсен не становится холоден и не натягивает свою привычную маску на лицо. Он проводит большим пальцем по щеке Джареда, и голос его звучит грустно, когда он произносит:  
\- Я постоянно говорю что-то не то. И не думаю, что когда-нибудь мне удастся исправиться.  
\- А ты попробуй, - отвечает Джаред. - Ты, наверное, не понимаешь, как много это значит для кого-то вроде меня, но поверь мне. Это имеет большое значение.

Дженсен качает головой и снова приникает лицом к груди Джареда. Джаред кладет руку ему на затылок, ероша волосы.  
\- Эй, - говорит он, отчаянно пытаясь сказать что-нибудь подходящее, чтобы снова все не испортить. - Твой день рождения на следующей неделе.

\- Да, - подтверждает Дженсен, не двигаясь с места. – Скоро и у тебя тоже. Не слишком долго осталось, через пару месяцев, я думаю. Ты ведь знаешь, да?

Джаред смеется, удивленный услышанным.  
\- Нет…как ты узнал?

\- Из твоих документов, - он пытается поймать взгляд Джареда. - С другой стороны, нет никакой уверенности в том, что это точно твой день рождения. Но мы можем отпраздновать его в любом случае. Если ты хочешь.

\- Я не знаю, как.

Дженсен фыркает.  
\- Это не трудно. Ты просто можешь весь день заниматься, чем хочешь, потому что никто не испортит твой день рождения.

Джаред определенно не знает, как это – заниматься весь день тем, чем хочется, но он рад возможности это узнать.  
\- Хорошо, я подумаю. Если ты серьезно. Если ты не забудешь. Я думаю, что хотел бы этого.

Он чувствует, что Дженсен улыбается ему в грудь.  
\- Они записали твою фамилию, но она такая чертовски смешная, и я уверен, что парень, который писал ее в твои документы, просто набросал первые несколько букв, которые пришли ему в голову.

\- Падалеки, - говорит Джаред. – Это была фамилия моего отца. Моего настоящего отца. Господин Стюарт рассказал мне об этом. Он удосужился спросить, прежде чем продать его.

\- Итак, я снова облажался, - говорит Дженсен, вздыхая. - Я должен просто держать язык за зубами, да?

\- Нет, - говорит Джаред. – Она глупо звучит, но мне это нравится. Это все, что я о нем знаю.

\- Они продали твоих родителей сразу, да?

Он кивает.  
– Не хотели, чтобы мы привязались друг к другу.

\- Да, - говорит Дженсен, его голос одновременно и мягкий, и злой. - Я слышал, так они обычно делают. Сволочи.

\- По крайней мере, я представляю, что они держали маму и папу вместе. И потом их освободили, и они свободны и счастливы, и у них есть дети.  
\- Я мог бы найти их для тебя, - говорит Дженсен. - Бьюсь об заклад, это будет несложно. Люди обычно сохраняют записи.

Джаред закусывает щеку зубами и задумывается.  
\- Честно говоря, сейчас я не хочу знать. Каковы шансы, что все окажется так, как я напридумывал себе?

Дженсен, по-видимому, уважает решение Джареда, потому что не настаивает. Вместо этого он садится и быстро целует его.  
\- Я знал своих родителей, - говорит он легко. - Никогда не думал, что буду завидовать рабу, но я бы забыл их в одну секунду, если бы смог.

Джаред не уверен, ложь ли это, чтобы утешить его, или правда, но он все равно притягивает Дженсена ближе, крепко сжимает, прежде чем отпустить. Он хочет, чтобы Дженсен просто был счастливым, а не как сейчас – непонятно несчастным. И еще он хочет остановиться и не думать о том, что очень хотел бы, чтобы Дженсен был счастлив. Он не должен заботиться об этом вообще, но Дженсен заботится о нем, и Джаред не может игнорировать это.

\- Я иду спать, - говорит Джаред. – Тебе завтра рано вставать, а я задерживаю тебя.

\- О, - отвечает Дженсен. Он не натягивает свою привычную маску холодности, Джаред видит, что он просто недоволен. - Хорошо. Спокойной ночи, Джей.

Джей. Это что-то новое.  
\- Спокойной ночи, Джен, - отвечает Джаред, проверяя, как отреагирует Дженсен.

Дженсен улыбается и прячет лицо в подушку.  
***  
Джаред дремлет, навалившись на Дженсена, их полуденный секс оставил после себя лень и приятную утомленность. Сегодня день рождения Дженсена, так что, им некуда торопиться. Или, по крайней мере, Джаред думает так, но стук в дверь комнаты Дженсена выдергивает его из дремы.

\- Что такое? - кричит Дженсен. - Оставьте меня в покое.

Но дверь все равно открывается, и входит Женевьев, сияя улыбкой.  
\- Проснись и пой, именинник, - говорит она, и в ее глазах пляшут чертики. - Я принесла подарок.

Она садится, и Джареду тоже приходится, потому что Дженсен лежит под ним.  
\- Ладно, ладно, пора работать, - говорит Дженсен, потягиваясь под одеялом. - Принеси его, и я посмотрю, что там.

Женевьев машет рукой кому-то, кто ждет за дверью. Джаред не знает, чего ждать, не знает, какие подарки сотрудники дарят своим безумно богатым боссам, но такого он, конечно, не ожидал. 

Миша заносит самую большую корзину для белья, которую Джаред когда-либо видел в жизни, и, прежде чем он осознает, что происходит, Миша подходит к кровати и вываливает весь ворох одежды на Дженсена, а так как Джаред сидит рядом, то получается, и на него.

Дженсен смеется, когда Джареду удается вытащить его из груды белья, и глаза его сияют. Джаред никогда не видел его таким открытым.

\- Могу ли я их всех уволить? - спрашивает он.

Дженсен качает головой, сидя с носком, свисающим со лба.  
\- Спасибо, ребята, - говорит он им, поднимаясь с кровати. - Вы самые лучшие.

\- Да это что, - говорит Женевьев. – Вспомни Рождество.

Она поворачивается, чтобы уйти, и Миша поспешно уходит следом.

Дженсен встает с постели, вытягивает свои боксеры из кучи и надевает их.

Джаред смотрит на него, все еще ощущая сонливость.  
\- Можно узнать, что это было, или это одна из тех причуд богатых людей, которую надо принять как должное?  
Дженсен смеется и начинает ... разбирать вещи.  
\- Они позволили мне сложить белье в мой день рождения.

\- Твои сотрудники позволили тебе сложить белье? - спрашивает Джаред, поворачиваясь на спину. - Эй, Дженсен, ты когда-нибудь слышал о Томе Сойере?

В лицо Джареду прилетает свернутый носок, и он не может удержаться от смеха.

\- Прежде всего, если ты собираешься использовать свое преимущество, чтобы дразнить меня, то я заберу свою библиотеку обратно. Во-вторых, я сам разберусь со своим бельем, большое спасибо. - Он улыбается и добавляет: - На мой день рождения они позволяют мне складывать белье.

\- Вот как сейчас?

\- Мммм, - мычит удовлетворенно Дженсен, сложив пару брюк, которые, судя по пятнам от грязи и травы, должны принадлежать к садовнику.

Джаред сидит и наблюдает за ним, смущенный, не понимая, что происходит, как и раньше, в первые дни. Но есть что-то еще, кроме смущения. Дженсен настолько богат, он может буквально позволить себе выбросить всю одежду и просто купить новую, и все же он стоит здесь, складывает одежду своих сотрудников, тихо напевая себе под нос.  
Это настолько абсурдно и одновременно трогательно, что Джаред вдруг с ужасом понимает – он может целую вечность вот так просто смотреть на Дженсена.

Это не так страшно само по себе – Джаред и раньше испытывал симпатию к своим хозяевам. Мистер Уильямс был старым, одиноким и купил Джареда скорее для компании, чем для секса. Он учил Джареда играть в шахматы и ни разу не ударил. Когда он умер, Джаред оплакивал себя, прежде всего, жалел, что потерял уютный дом, но все же его удивила собственная грусть о старом хозяине. Мистер Стюарт был строгим, но никогда не наказывал просто так, и он не коснулся Джареда, пока Джаред не стал достаточно взрослым. Джаред не мог не симпатизировать мистеру Стюарту, пусть даже тот был жестким, потому что он заметил стремление Джареда учиться и стал иногда заниматься с ним, обставляя это так, как будто Джаред просто нужен ему в классной комнате. Обучение раба могло навлечь на него серьезные неприятности, но он нашел лазейку ради Джареда.

Но сейчас в груди разливается странная нежность, и от этого хочется прятаться под одеялом, а не наблюдать за умиротворенным выражением на лице хозяина.

\- Что случилось? – спрашивает Дженсен, переводя на него взгляд. - Ты в порядке?

\- Почему?

\- Что «почему»?

\- Почему ты занимаешься этой одеждой в свой день рождения?

Дженсен пожимает плечами.  
\- Это расслабляет, - задумчиво говорит он. - Во всяком случае, я собираюсь хорошенько отдохнуть сегодня вечером.

Джаред чувствует, как екает в груди.  
\- А что произойдет сегодня?

Часть его безумно хочет, чтобы сегодня Дженсен наконец захотел его узел, но другая часть его боится, что будет только хуже, учитывая то, какие чувства начинают просыпаться в душе Джареда.

Дженсен хмурится.  
\- День рождения, - говорит он. – Обычное корпоративное дерьмо.

\- Чувак, - тянет Джаред, падая обратно на постель. - Ты даже не предупредил меня.

\- Я и не собирался, - отвечает Дженсен.

Джаред открывает один глаз и смотрит на него.  
\- Что, серьезно? Я не должен идти?

Дженсен качает головой, кривя губы.  
\- Ты соскочил, счастливчик, - говорит он. Он замолкает, теребя в руках рубашку. И почти застенчиво добавляет: - Но я бы ... я бы хотел, чтобы ты был здесь, когда я вернусь. Это не приказ. Но я хотел бы этого.  
Джаред кивает, глядя на груду одежды и заставляя себя улыбнуться.  
\- Должен ли я помочь с этим?

\- Нет, нет, - говорит Дженсен, наклонившись, чтобы поцеловать Джареда. - Ты должен просто лежать и выглядеть великолепно.

Джаред целует его в ответ, не думая ни о чем. Он не стремиться вести в поцелуе, потому что Дженсен его хозяин, и он должен подчиняться. Он просто целует в ответ. В последний раз, когда он просто поцеловал кто-то, он был еще подростком.

Джаред берет книгу из библиотеки после того, как Дженсен уходит, и проводит ночь в постели с ней, стараясь не обращать внимания на звуки музыки, смех и болтовню снизу. В какой-то момент он засыпает, потому что потом его неожиданно будит Дженсен, который включает свет и удивленно смотрит на него.

\- Дерьмо! – восклицает Дженсен, когда он понимает, что разбудил Джареда. - Я забыл.

Джаред сидит и смотрит на него в течение нескольких секунд, прежде чем до него доходит, что происходит, и он встает, чтобы помочь Дженсену. Он смеется и кладет руку на плечо Дженсена.  
\- Боже, ты пьян, мальчик.

Дженсен кивает, улыбается пьяно.  
\- Трезвый, я бы не смог находится с теми засранцами внизу.

Он поворачивается, проводит носом по шее Джареда и довольно стонет.  
\- Ты хорошо пахнешь, - говорит он.

\- Да, - отвечает Джаред. - Ты тоже.

Джаред подводит его к кровати и помогает лечь. Дженсен улыбается.  
\- Так хотелось скорее уйти. - Он целует шею Джареда, а Джаред замирает, позволяя хозяину делать то, что хочется. - Я все время думал, что предпочел бы быть здесь. Делать вот это.  
\- Устроим собственную небольшую вечеринку, да? – говорит Джаред.

Дженсен кивает и тянет Джареда на постель рядом с собой.

\- Чего ты хочешь, Дженсен? - спрашивает Джаред, целуя его в подбородок. И Джаред сейчас имеет в виду то, чего бы Дженсен хотел именно в день рождения, а не то, что Дженсен может получить от него в любой день в году.

Дженсен тихо лежит, пока Джаред продолжает целовать его, и Джаред разочарованно думает, что он отключился. Затем он слышит пьяное хихиканье, и его сильно хватают за лицо. Дженсен целует, его дыхание отдает виски, а затем он толкает Джареда на спину, смотрит ему в глаза.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты хотел… - Он замолкает, качает головой и начинает снова. - Я хочу того, чего бы ты ни захотел.

Джаред поднимает бровь.  
\- Ты настоящий поэт, когда ты пьян, да?

Дженсен фыркает.  
\- Укуси меня.

Джаред игриво хватает его зубами за плечо. Дженсен вопит, и Джаред облизывает укушенное место, пока Дженсена трясет от смеха.

\- Это не было приказом, - говорит Дженсен, одной рукой играя с волосами Джареда.

Джаред смотрит на него.  
\- Я до сих пор не получил ни одного. Пришлось занять себя, чем придется.

\- Да, молодец. – Дженсен убирает руку и поворачивается к Джареду. - Просто скажи мне, что ты хочешь меня. Не только тогда, когда чувствуешь мой запах. Как с Сэнди. Скажи мне. Я знаю, что ты обманешь меня, но заставь меня поверить в это ненадолго.

Джаред почти смеется над этим. Биологически у него нет выбора, кроме как хотеть Дженсена каждый раз, когда он чувствует даже намек на запах омеги, даже сквозь этот одеколон, которым Дженсен пользуется. Юридически он не имеет выбора, кроме как хотеть Дженсена всегда. И тем не менее, вот его хозяин, пьяный в день своего рождения, и он выглядит неуверенным и почти испуганным.

\- Я хочу тебя, - заверяет он. - Все время, Дженсен. Больше, чем я когда-либо хотел Сэнди. Больше, чем я когда-то хотел кого-либо.

\- Когда ты лжешь мне, ты всегда так убедителен, - хмурится Дженсен. - Ну, я и хотел купить себе хорошего актера, не так ли? Будь осторожен в своих желаниях. Дженсен.

Джаред вздыхает, проводит рукой волосам Дженсена. Он не лжет. Он хотел бы, но смог. Во всяком случае, это не имеет значения. Он никогда не будет в состоянии убедить Дженсена в этом, и это не очень хорошая идея, чтобы показать свою слабость, в любом случае.  
\- Просто скажи мне, что ты от меня хочешь.

\- Все, чего ты хочешь, – отвечает Дженсен, мотая головой по подушке. - Если ты вообще чего-то хочешь.

Джаред сидит, пытаясь выяснить, какого черта он на самом деле пытается выяснить. Никто не предоставит ему сейчас расшифровку этих слов, и Джаред трезв, он не может постичь мысли пьяного человека.

Дженсен берет руку Джареда в свою и ведет вниз по своему телу. Прижимает ладонь Джареда к своей заднице.  
\- Я теку, Джей, - шепчет он. – Так сильно. Каждый гребаный раз, когда я вижу тебя, клянусь. - Он отворачивается. - Если это то, что ты хочешь, то возьми это.

Один Бог знает, как Джаред хочет этого. Он ждал, что Дженсен попросит об этом с тех пор, так как попал сюда. И когда-нибудь это все равно бы произошло. Но он заставляет себя остановиться, когда начинает скользить рукой под брюки Дженсену, потому что Дженсен смотрит на него широко распахнутыми глазами, похожий на испуганного мальчика.  
\- Только не делай мне больно, - говорит он тихо. - Я тебя умоляю. Не делай.

Джаред хмурится. Он замирает и тянется, чтобы поцеловать Дженсена. Дженсен качает головой, уходя от губ Джареда.  
\- Не надо. Не делай мне больно. Я буду хорошим.

\- Дженсен? – Джаред чуть отстраняется. - Дженсен, я не собираюсь причинять тебе боль. Я не могу, помнишь?

\- Можешь, - неразборчиво произносит он. – Ты можешь, и я хочу. Но нет. 

Джаред нервно смеется.  
\- Ты говоришь непонятные вещи.

А Дженсен под ним уже отчаянно дергается. И Джаред ощущает его возбужденный запах и может слизать каплю пота с его шеи, а Дженсен начинает просить его узел, но Джаред не может.

Он не может, даже если он хочет больше всего на свете, и не потому, что он беспокоится о том, что завтра Дженсен проснется и будет жалеть о том, что Джаред воспользовался им, когда он был пьян. Он просто не может выбросить из головы выражение лица хозяина. Джаред раньше видел такие испуганные глаза у рабов, но он никогда не думал, что кто-то свободный, кто-то такой богатый и влиятельный, как Дженсен, может испытывать подобный страх.

Было бы неправильно. Не так, как надо.

\- Повернись, - шепчет Джаред.

Глаза Дженсена широко распахиваются, в них отражаются волнение и беспокойство, но он начинает становиться на четвереньки, ожидая, когда Джаред пристроится сверху. Но Джаред удерживает его за плечо, поворачивает к себе и обнимает. Он прячет лицо в шею хозяина, целует его, чувствуя одурманивающий запах омеги.

Он никогда не оставался на ночь в комнате Дженсена, потому что Дженсен никогда не просил его об этом. Но он сказал…хорошо, он ведь упомянул о том, что Джаред может делать все, что захочет, и Джаред чувствует себя замечательно – Дженсен в его руках, его невыносимо сладкий запах дурманит разум. Больше всего на свете, даже больше, чем вязку, Джаред просто хочет лежать вот так.

\- Спи, именинник, - мягко говорит ему Джаред. - Мы подумаем об остальном позже, ладно?

Дженсен кивает и податливо прижимается к груди Джареда, расслабляясь.

***  
Вместо доброго утра Дженсен приветствует Джареда странным звуком, что-то вроде «хммгрхммм».  
Джаред смеется. Все ясно, так что, вместо того, чтобы спросить Дженсена о том, что он хочет сказать, Джаред тянется к тумбочке за пакетом со льдом, который принес сразу, как проснулся.

\- Где болит? - спрашивает он.

Дженсен трет голову рукой, пытаясь заслонить глаза от слепящего света, льющегося из окна.  
\- Везде. Боже. Убей меня.

Джаред убирает руку Дженсена в сторону и решительно прижимает лед к его лбу.  
\- Ты будешь жить.

\- В моем рту будто опрокинули мусорную корзину.  
\- Ну, тогда забудь об утреннем поцелуе, - говорит Джаред. Он берет руку Дженсена и кладет ее на лед, заставляя прижать сильнее, и помогает ему сесть. 

\- У меня есть обезболивающие и стакан воды для тебя. Сиди здесь и думай, зачем ты выпил последние несколько рюмок, а я пойду завтракать.

\- О, Боже, зачем ты говоришь про завтрак? - Дженсен прикрывает рот другой рукой. - Я собираюсь блевать.

\- Ты можешь сделать это, когда я уйду. Я никому не скажу. - Он берет таблетки. - Открой рот.

Дженсен дуется несколько секунд, но в итоге делает, как велено - высовывает язык и позволяет запихать в себя таблетку.  
\- Ну вот, - говорит Джаред, улыбаясь, когда Дженсен запивает таблетку. - Не так уж плохо, верно? Ты будешь в форме в ближайшее время.

\- Тебе легко говорить, - бормочет Дженсен.

Джаред смеется и встает, чтобы уйти. Когда он возвращается с едой, Дженсен лежит поперек кровати лицом вниз, растянувшись на матрасе. 

\- Я вижу, ты добился определенного прогресса.

\- Я встал с постели, чтобы поблевать, - приглушенно говорит Дженсен куда-то в матрац, - и почистил зубы. Тогда меня опять вырвало. И еще раз. И я почистил зубы. Снова.

\- Это все ты успел проделать, пока спускался вниз? - спрашивает Джаред, поднимая бровь.

Дженсен поднимает голову, упираясь подбородком в матрац. Бросает на Джареда гневный взгляд.  
\- Ты наслаждаешься этим. - Он перекатывается на спину. - Ты засранец.

\- Хватит ныть, как маленький, - говорит Джаред. - Засранец собирается кормить тебя завтраком в постели.

\- Голого? – спрашивает Дженсен.

\- Если ты думаешь, что так будет лучше.

Дженсен делает вид, что думает, но потом уныло качает головой.  
\- Я слишком несчастен, чтобы даже как следует насладиться этим.

Джаред ухмыляется.  
\- В таком случае, сядь и освободи место для меня.

Дженсен двигается в сторону. Джаред кладет поднос, который он принес из кухни, в ногах кровати и подносит вилку с насаженным на нее кусочком блина к губам хозяина. Дженсен отшатывается от запаха пищи.

\- Ешь. - Джаред бросает на Дженсена суровый взгляд. - Давай, я обещаю, что это поможет. У меня было много взрослых пьяниц-хозяев. Я знаю, как поступать в таких случаях.

Дженсен жует и смотрит Джареда.  
\- Это выпад в мою сторону, да?

Джареду смешно, и неожиданно для самого себя он наклоняется и целует Дженсена в липкие губы. Дженсен тоже удивлен, и в его взгляде появляется что-то такое, отчего Джаред краснеет и отворачивается, чувствуя неловкость и стыд.  
Дженсен протягивает руку и кладет ее на бедро Джареда. Джаред старается не смотреть на него, зная, что хозяин сейчас наблюдает за ним.  
\- Ты отказал мне прошлой ночью.

Джаред пожимает плечами.  
\- Ты помнишь, да? Все лучше, чем я думал.

\- Перестань. - Дженсен тянет Джареда за руку и, когда Джаред смотрит на него, Дженсен берет его лицо в ладони. - Побудь серьезным на мгновение, ладно?

Джаред кивает, удивленный неожиданным поворотом.

\- Я сказал тебе, чтобы ты взял меня. Ты ведь хочешь. Почему ты не сделал этого?

\- Не похоже было, что ты хотел, - отвечает он.

И Дженсен произносит зло и отрывисто, так, как Джаред еще не слышал раньше, и это пугает его до ужаса:  
\- Говори правду.  
\- Это и есть правда, - отвечает Джаред, глядя на него вызывающе. - Зачем мне врать?

\- Потому что ты… - Дженсен хмурится. - Ты не должен был быть таким.

Джаред видит настоящее разочарование и печаль в глазах хозяина, и он задается вопросом, может быть, ему нужно было волноваться о том, как Дженсен отреагирует на его отказ, а не на согласие.  
\- Каким?

\- Странным, - тихо произносит Дженсен. – Таким хорошим.  
\- А каким я должен был быть тогда? - спрашивает Джаред, все еще ощущая гнев. Он знает, что не должен так себя вести, но ничего не может поделать. Дженсен оскорбил его чувства. Звучит ужасно пафосно.

\- Альфой.

\- Альфы тоже люди, как и омеги.

Дженсен смотрит перед собой. Он выглядит пристыженным. И отлично, потому что он заслуживает этого.  
\- Омеги – не образец для подражания, - говорит он. - А вы…альфы все должны быть одинаковыми.

Джаред сидит спокойно несколько мгновений. Он должен взять себя в руки. Закончить здесь и вернуться в свою комнату как можно быстрее. Поэтому он вздыхает, затем поднимает вилку снова.  
\- Поешь немного, ладно? Тебе сейчас это нужно.

\- Прекрати, - говорит Дженсен, отталкивая его руку. - Перестань заботиться обо мне. Перестань быть хорошим со мной, я этого не заслуживаю. - Он берет вилку из рук Джареда, и его голос смягчается. - Возьми выходной день, Джаред. Делай все, что хочешь.

Джаред должен быть рад этому, но Дженсен снова надевает свою маску, и Джаред просто хочет протянуть руку и провести пальцами по щеке Дженсена.

Но когда он пытается, Дженсен отодвигается.

\- Просто иди, - говорит он таким тоном, что Джареду становится ясно - не имеет права ослушаться.

***

\- Интересно, что произойдет, если ты прекратишь мне поддаваться.

Джаред смотрит на доску, где Дженсен в третий раз подряд ставит ему мат. 

\- Я не знаю, что сказать на это.

\- Ой, да ладно. Это ничего не стоит. Шахматы не особо интересны, когда я вижу, что ты поддаешься. По крайней мере, притворись получше. Я знаю, что ты можешь играть по-другому.

Джаред смеется.  
\- Может быть, я просто действительно неудачник в шахматах.

\- Может быть, я должен стереть эту ухмылку с твоей гигантской головы.

\- Может быть, должен.

Дженсен сердито сопит. Он нервничает как тогда, когда нашел Джареда в библиотеке и попросил его сыграть. Наконец он хлопает рукой по доске.

\- Слушай, мне очень жаль, ладно? – выпаливает он, как будто он ждал долгое время, чтобы сказать это.

Джаред поднимает бровь.  
\- Если бы я знал, что тебе так неприятна победа в шахматах, я бы не согласился играть.

\- Я наговорил много глупого дерьма тогда. Именно поэтому я избегал тебя, но я был с похмелья и ... и ... просто. Неловко получилось. Ты должен принять мои извинения, потому что я приму эту победу.

\- Я принимаю.

Дженсен пристально смотрит на Джареда, как будто ждет другого ответа.  
\- Ну, тогда отлично, - наконец произносит он.  
\- Отлично. - Джаред улыбается. - Еще партию?

Он наслаждается тем, как раздражается Дженсен от его невозмутимости.  
\- Что? Нет! - Дженсен машет руками. - Черт возьми, Джаред, я пас.

\- Значит, я выиграл?

\- Почему ты не расстроен? – Дженсен, видимо, расстроился достаточно. - И если ты скажешь, что не можешь простить, и да поможет мне бог, я…

Джаред не может злиться на Дженсена, правда, не в этот раз. Ему было больше жаль этого человека, который обидел его словами, и от этого несколько дней он странно чувствовал себя.  
\- Я не хочу говорить об этом, ладно? Скажешь, что я избегаю этой темы? Это потому, что я ни хера не хочу говорить об этом. – Джаред пытается состроить умоляющее выражение лица. - Пожалуйста. Я знаю, что ты можешь сделать для меня. Но не нужно. Я просто не хочу. Кончено. Можем мы двигаться дальше?

Дженсен моргает несколько раз, как будто такая возможность даже не приходила ему в голову.  
\- Но ты так говорил об этом, словно это ничего не значит.

\- Я знаю, - отвечает Джаред. - Просто. Не надо, ладно? Ты прощен. Разве это не имеет значения?

Смущенный, Дженсен кивает.

\- Хорошо, говорит Джаред. - Теперь давай сыграем еще раз.

Джаред выигрывает в этот раз. Дженсен делает вид, что очень расстроился, заявив, что он не будет больше играть с Джаредом, который откровенно обманывает, а потом он тащит Джареда к кровати. Джаред заставляет Дженсена кончить только от того, что лижет его, и его сладкий запах приводит Джареда в бешеное возбуждение. Дженсен тоже делает Джареду приятно языком, и он кончает, вздрагивая.

\- Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался, - говорит Дженсен, отстраняясь и вытирая рот. - Как на моем дне рождения. Ты можешь остаться здесь, если хочешь.

Джаред смотрит на него, чтобы понять, насколько он искренен. Он хочет остаться. Он знает, как замечательно чувствовать теплого Дженсена рядом, прижимать его к груди, ощущать его сладкий аромат после оргазма, и этот легкий намек на тепло и комфорт Джаред хочет забыть.  
Он уйдет в любом случае. Да, его хозяин отдал приказ, но Джаред знает, что ему сойдет с рук неподчинение. Джаред уходит, и Дженсен не произносит ни единого гребаного слова, чтобы остановить его. 

 

Глава 4

Джаред слышит смех из коридора. Он сидит, держа книгу и пытаясь сосредоточиться на чтении, но чувствует, как непрошеная улыбка расплывается на лице, когда поворачивается ручка двери. По вечерам пятницы Дженсен рано приходит домой, и Джаред ждет его уже несколько часов.  
Уже почти полночь, но, судя по разговору, который доносится до него, Дженсен не собирается работать допоздна. Слышится его счастливый голос, и Джаред предполагает, что с ним Женевьев или Миша, потому что они единственные люди, с которыми Дженсен такой. Другой, не как с Джаредом.

Человек, который появляется в проеме двери, все еще смеясь от души, не Миша и не Женевьев. Это парень, какой-то парень, которого Джаред никогда не видел в жизни. Чертовски горячий парень, с черными волосами, и Джаред мгновенно распознает, что растрепались они, видимо, от того, что он только что целовался.  
Дженсен появляется следом, прижимается губами к шее парня, даже не взглянув на кровать. И незнакомец замечает его первым, удивленно глядя на сидящего в постели Джареда. 

\- Вот блин, - говорит он, и улыбка медленно расползается по его лицу, когда он окидывает взглядом Джареда. Джаред подавляет желание подтянуть одеяло и прикрыться, сидит спокойно.  
\- Он останется? - парень смеется и поворачивается к Дженсену, чтобы поцеловать его. - Потому что он может остаться.

Дженсен уворачивается и вместо того, чтобы целовать его в ответ, отходит и бросает куртку на стул. Джаред ощущает тайное самодовольство несколько секунд.

\- Даже не смотри на него, - говорит Дженсен отстраненно-вежливым голосом, который Джаред ненавидит. Дженсен поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на Джареда, и Джаред может сказать по выражению его лица, что он не совсем доволен ситуацией. Он идет в ванную, останавливаясь в дверях и наклонив голову.  
\- Джей, иди сюда.

Джаред поднимается на ноги, хотя немного медлит. Он не сводит глаз с незнакомца – тот раздевается и бросает одежду прямо на пол, как будто чувствует полное право быть здесь. Но он не имеет никакого гребаного права.  
\- Надеюсь, я не пропущу самое интересное там без меня, - кричит парень.

Дженсен через силу улыбается и бросает ему презервативы из ванной.  
\- Устраивайся поудобнее. Будь готов трахать меня, когда я выйду.

Парень ухмыляется, и Джаред делает шаг назад, в комнату, альфа-всплеск ревности велит ему метнуться к постели и порвать горло этому чужаку, и мысли будто не его, а чужие. Дженсен кладет руку ему на грудь и заталкивает в ванную, быстро прикрыв за собой дверь. Что, вероятно, к лучшему.

\- Эй, - говорит он. Как будто ничего не произошло, и в комнате не ждет засранец, которому позволено делать то, чего Дженсен не позволяет Джареду. - Я не знал, что ты будешь здесь.

Джаред горько смеется. Есть много мест, где ему разрешили бывать.  
\- Я пытался спасти тебя от необходимости утруждаться и вызывать меня, когда ты вернешься домой.

\- О, - говорит Дженсен.

\- Кто это? - спрашивает Джаред, почти рыча.

Дженсен пренебрежительно смеется.  
\- Просто парень, - отвечает он, а потом он делает шаг вперед, проводит рукой по щеке Джареда, треплет ему волосы. Пытается успокоить его. Как будто прикосновение чертовски поможет, когда гормоны Джареда взбесились.

\- Какой парень? – требует он объяснений.

\- Его зовут Мэтт Коэн, - объясняет Дженсен. - Он снимается в одном из моих фильмов. И он никто, Джаред. Мы пошли на свидание, это не имеет значения.

\- Я никогда не слышал о нем, - говорит Джаред, стараясь не вести себя, как подросток. – И это не очень хорошо.

\- Ты это серьезно сейчас, Джаред?

\- Ты собираешься позволить ему трахнуть тебя.

Дженсен тяжело сглатывает, кивая.  
\- Не то чтобы тебя это касалось, но да.

Это не касается Джареда. Теоретически он прав. Джаред должен вести себя именно таким образом. Теоретически. Но Дженсен не относился к нему так, как положено относиться к рабу. Они занимались сексом, как будто это просто доставляло удовольствие. И Джаред… он получал удовольствие. Ему было чертовски комфортно. Он думал, что, может быть, какая-то часть Дженсена принадлежала ему. Глупый, глупый Джаред, он действительно думал, будто владел чем-то.

\- Я убью его, - говорит Джаред. И это глупые, пустые угрозы, но его руки по-прежнему сжаты в кулаки, и Дженсен хватает его за руку, пытаясь погладить ее.

\- Пожалуйста, не начинай вести себя как… - Дженсен останавливается и смотрит в сторону.

\- Как кто, Дженсен? Как альфа? Это не ругательное слово. Я именно он и есть, и если бы ты не хотел меня, ты, очевидно, никогда бы не дал мне почувствовать твой аромат. 

\- Хватит, - отрезает Дженсен. – Никаких драк и боев.

Джаред делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь напомнить себе, кто и что он есть, и насколько самоубийственно глупо вести себя так. Но он не может думать, сквозь красную пелену гнева его дурманит аромат Дженсена. Все, что он может сделать, это дышать Дженсеном и понимать, как сильно он хочет его. Он хватает Дженсена за бедра и толкает к стене, потому что Дженсен его, и Джаред собирается повязать его, пока он хорошенько не запомнит это.

Дженсен стонет, поддается. Это было бы так легко. Он знает, что Дженсен позволит ему. Он мог сделать это прямо сейчас. Прямо здесь. Трахнуть Дженсена, ведь они оба хотят этого. Дженсен не сможет остановить его, и уж бета в соседней комнате тем более.

\- Джаред, - Дженсен задыхается. Он двигает бедрами, подается к Джареду, но голос его не умоляет, как Джареду бы хотелось. Он звучит жалко. - Джаред, остановись. Ты меня пугаешь.

Джаред отпускает его и шагает назад. Он качает головой, отчаянно надеясь очистить разум от мыслей.  
\- Мне очень жаль, - говорит он. - Мне очень жаль. Я просто… Не могу думать нормально.

\- Я знаю, - говорит Дженсен, и в его голосе все еще слышны отголоски страха. - Я знаю, Джей. Это... не твоя вина.

\- Он тебе не нужен, - умоляет Джареда. - Заставь его уйти.

\- Я думал, ты будешь рад, - дрожащее смеется Дженсен. – У тебя появился бы свободный вечер.  
\- Я не хочу выходной. - Дженсен смеется, и Джаред не может винить его. Он выглядит как большой избалованный ребенок, и никогда раньше не позволил бы себе такого. - Нет, если это означает, что кто-то другой сможет прикоснуться к тебе.

Дженсен замолкает на несколько секунд, задумчивое выражение появляется на его лице, и он, наконец, произносит:  
\- Ты тоже можешь это сделать. - Он облизывает губы, колеблясь, как будто не знает, что сказать, а затем продолжает: - Если встретишь кого-то, кого захочешь. И тебя тоже захотят. Ты можешь быть с ними. Так долго, как пожелаешь, но потом ты вернешься ко мне. Я не буду останавливать тебя, если это сделает тебя счастливее.

Пару месяцев назад Джаред действительно оценил бы это щедрое предложение хозяина. Теперь он просто чувствует, что это дешевый утешительный приз.  
\- Но я не хочу кого-то другого. Я хочу тебя. И ты… он не даст тебе то, чего ты действительно хочешь, - говорит ему Джаред. Видит Бог, Джаред понимает, что не имеет права говорить это Дженсену. Но он также знает, о чем идет речь, и Мэтт Коэн, черт возьми, не удовлетворит Дженсена. - Я могу дать тебе то, что ты хочешь.

Дженсен шагает к нему, обнимает за талию, прижимается лицом к груди.  
\- Я знаю, - мягко отвечает он. - Поверь мне, Джаред, я знаю.

\- По крайней мере, позволь мне попробовать, прежде чем заменить…

\- Он не заменит тебя. Это и не предполагалось. - Дженсен смотрит Джареду в глаза. - Я знаю, ты не понимаешь сейчас. Но я не могу иметь того, что хочу. Мне нужно все уладить. Мне нужно было на ком-то остановиться.  
\- По крайней мере, на этот раз ты выбрал свободного человека, - отвечает Джаред. Он снова ведет себя как ребенок, но сейчас, по крайней мере, он немного остыл. – Не раба. Большой шаг вперед, да?

Дженсен морщится, как от боли, и Джаред почти жалеет, что не может взять свои слова обратно.  
\- Ты не решаешь. А с ним все решено. - Дженсен проводит рукой по лицу.  
\- Слушай, перестань. Ведь он тебе совсем не угроза.

\- Но ты мой, - шепчет Джаред. Это глупо и неправильно, но тело просто кричит – мой, мой, мой, мой, мой, и все, что Джаред хочет сделать, это нагнуть Дженсена над раковиной и заявить свои права на каждый его дюйм.

Дженсен кивает, поднимается на цыпочки и крепко целует Джареда. Он выглядит испуганным, когда отстраняется – таким его Джаред уже видел однажды, - и тогда Джаред пытается взять себя в руки и утихомирить разбушевавшиеся гормоны.  
\- Думаю, что мог бы быть.

Джаред хмурится.  
\- Почему ты не хочешь мой узел?

\- Хочу так, что схожу с ума, - бормочет Дженсен, прижимается к нему снова и целует по линии подбородка. - Хочу, чтобы ты был внутри меня, хочу, чтобы ты заполнил меня. Джаред, я хочу, чтобы ты повязал меня так крепко, чтобы я не смог двигаться, не смог даже слова сказать.

\- Я могу, - жадно говорит Джаред, позволяя Дженсену поцеловать себя, нюхать себя и тереться членом о свои бедра. - Я буду хорошим, я обещаю быть хорошим.

\- Я знаю, что будешь, - Дженсен отстраняется. - Но не сегодня, ладно?

Неохотно Джаред кивает.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - спрашивает он. - Мне просто уйти?

\- Нет, - отвечает Дженсен. – Раскрой меня сначала. Хочу ощущать твой запах. Хочу, чтобы я тек от тебя. Я хочу сходить с ума от твоего запаха, когда пойду к нему.

Джаред скользит тремя пальцами глубоко в Дженсена, и он впускает без малейшего сопротивления. И потом Джаред чуть не кончает от близости дрожащего Дженсена, его узел зажат между их телами, и Дженсен почти задыхается от его запаха.  
Затем Дженсен возвращается к своему спутнику, а Джаред идет в свою комнату, несчастный, возбужденный и напуганный силой своей ревности, которую испытывает к мужчине, которого не должен хотеть. К мужчине, которого он еще ни разу не повязал, но который свел Джареда с ума, и не важно, ощущает ли он его запах или нет.

***  
\- Это ты виноват, да?

Джаред ворочается в постели, шаря вокруг, чтобы найти Дженсена, но рядом только пустой матрас.  
\- В чем я виноват? - спрашивает он Женевьев, потирая спросонья глаза.

\- Дженсен взял выходной, - говорит она. Глаза Джареда удивленно распахиваются, и она смеется в ответ. - Я угадала, верно? Никогда в жизни я не видела, чтобы этот человек брал выходной.

\- Это не моя вина, - отвечает Джаред. Он только что проснулся. И вряд ли пока осознает, кто он, не говоря уж о более важных вещах. - Я не говорил ему этого делать.

\- Полностью твоя вина, - раздается голос Дженсена от двери.  
Женевьев поворачивается к нему, а Джаред поднимает взгляд. Дженсен улыбается, широко и ярко, и просто ослепительно сексуально.

\- Я здесь только для секса, - напоминает всем Джаред. - Совершенно невинен и не к чему не причастен.

\- Да, хорошо, просто отлично. Могу сказать об этом всем на сегодняшнем утреннем заседании. Прошу прощения за отсутствие сегодня мистера Эклза. Он трахается дома со своим рабом.

\- Ммм, не говори этого, - просит Дженсен Женевьев. - Мы же не хотим, чтобы они начали симпатизировать мне.

\- Да, не хотим, - говорит она, закатывая глаза. - Что я им скажу?

\- Скажи им, что у меня дизентерия, в общем, мне все равно, - отвечает Дженсен. - Это день рождения Джареда.

Глаза Женевьев удивленно распахиваются, но она держит себя в руках.  
\- Я что-нибудь придумаю.

\- Думаю, ты знаешь, что сказать, - говорит Дженсен. – Видишь, почему она моя любимица?  
\- Я думал, что я твой любимец,- бормочет Джаред в подушку.

Дженсен улыбается и входит в комнату, держа в руках кружку.  
\- У меня много любимчиков.

\- Могу я уйти, пока вы тут не начали говорить непристойности? – интересуется Женевьев.  
Дженсен смеется. 

\- Да, пожалуйста. Убирайся с глаз моих. - Она поворачивается, и Дженсен останавливает ее. - И Женевьев…

\- Что, что, что? Я очень занята, так как должна сделать и свою, и твою работу.  
\- Предупреди Джеффа, что он понадобится нам сегодня. - Дженсен протягивает Джареду кружку кофе и наклонившись, быстро целует его в нос. - У нас большие планы.

Она уходит, и Джаред делает глоток, смакуя.  
\- У нас планы? - спрашивает он. – И сегодня мой день рождения?

\- Посмотри, как много ты узнал сегодня утром, - дразнит Дженсен и убирает челку с его лба. - Да, Джей. Это твой день рождения.

\- О, - отвечает Джаред. Он до сих пор не понимает, чем этот день отличается от других. Никогда раньше никто не говорил ему про день рождения, и Джаред не знает, нужно радоваться или волноваться, или что-то еще. Просто сегодня такой же день за исключением того, что он получил огромную кружку кофе – и ему даже не пришлось самому готовить его, - ну и к тому же хозяин сидит на кровати рядом с ним, чуть не подпрыгивая от радости, похожий на возбужденного щенка. 

\- Разве ты не хочешь знать, что мы будем делать?

Джаред пожимает плечами.  
\- Конечно. Что мы делаем?

\- Я не могу сказать тебе, - отвечает Дженсен. - Это сюрприз!

\- Ну, в таком случае, я чувствую, что ты просто впустую тратишь мое время, задавая вопросы.

Дженсен смеется, целует Джареда снова, а затем идет вниз, чтобы принести ему завтрак.

Когда они, наконец, вылезают из постели, то едут смотреть фильм, что-нибудь из того, что снимает компания Дженсена. Джаред выбирает, потому что Дженсен позволяет ему в этот день. Впрочем, фильм почти проходит мимо. Они держатся за руки и бросают попкорн друг в друга и, когда Дженсен кладет голову на плечо Джареда во время просмотра, Джаред понимает, что именно этого он хотел в свой день рождения. Хозяин взял его в общественное место, не как раба, и отнесся, как к обычному человеку.  
И когда уже дома он засыпает, обняв Дженсена, то хочет запомнить свободу именно такой, хотя понимает, что это совсем не так. Джаред отмахивается от мыслей и проваливается в сон, думая, что, наверное, ощущает сейчас то, что люди называют счастьем.

День рождения оказывается замечательным днем.

***  
Джаред не видел Дженсена в течение недели. Сначала он думает, что хозяин просто занят работой, хотя Дженсен много раз подчеркивал, что Джаред помогает ему расслабляться. И когда проходит уже семь дней, Джаред начинает беспокоиться.

Он не может скрыть улыбку, когда Миша приходит и говорит ему, что Дженсен наконец хочет его видеть. Джаред не тратит время впустую.

\- Устал от меня, не так ли? – спрашивает он, входя в комнату Дженсена. – Скажи правду, это потому, что я старею? Знал, что не должен позволить тебе праздновать мой день рождения.

Дженсен не смеется и не встает с постели, чтобы приветствовать Джареда, но крошечная улыбка скрывается в уголках его губ. Джаред любит эту улыбку, он намерен подойти и сцеловать ее с губ Дженсена.  
\- Стоп, - велит Дженсен, видя, что он хочет подойти. - Стой, не подходи ближе. Мне нужно поговорить с тобой.

Джаред хмурится и молчит, даже боясь думать о том, что происходит. Может быть, Дженсен решил завязать с ним.  
\- Что случилось?

\- У меня течка, - говорит Дженсен.

Это объясняет, почему вся комната пропитана сладким ароматом омеги. Джаред подумал, что ему просто кажется, просто гормоны разыгрались при виде Дженсена.  
\- Дерьмо, - отвечает Джаред. - Что случилось? Твое лекарство не работает?

\- Нет, я… - Дженсен смеется и теребит одеяло, не глядя на Джареда. - Я не принимал его.

\- А должен был, - Джаред замолкает, а потом продолжает: - Хм, а почему не принять его? Если ты не возражаешь, что я спрашиваю об этом.

Он старается не выглядеть окрыленным надеждой. Может быть, Дженсен нашел лучший способ, чтобы подавить течку, и Джаред наконец сможет позаботиться о Дженсене так, как положено.  
\- Эксперимент, - отвечает Дженсен.

Джаред приподнимает бровь.  
\- Я вижу, что ты получил очевидный результат.  
\- Это не то, что я пытаюсь выяснить. - Дженсен закатывает глаза. - Я скучал по тебе, умник.

\- Так вот почему ты не хотел меня видеть? - спрашивает Джаред, облегченно смеясь. – Я-то думал, что ты устал от меня.

\- Я беспокоился о том, что ты устал от меня, - говорит ему Дженсен. Он молчит несколько секунд, затем кивает. - Да, вот почему. Я много думал за последние несколько дней.

\- Нравится ли быть идиотом или нет? - Джаред сужает глаза. – И ты вот таким ходил на работу? Все, что угодно, могло случиться.

Дженсен качает головой.  
\- Эффект от лекарства продержится до конца недели. Просто не хотел тебя видеть, пока я не был уверен.

\- Уверен? - переспрашивает Джаред.

Он кивает.  
\- Я должен попросить тебя кое о чем, Джей. Пока ты еще контролируешь свои чувства.

\- Ммм, - Джаред кокетливо улыбается. – Ну, спрашивай скорее.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты остался со мной.

Джаред сглатывает. Боже, он так ждал этого.  
\- И повязать тебя?

\- Нет, - отвечает Дженсен.

Джаред наклоняет голову в сторону.  
\- Я не понимаю.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты остался сегодня здесь, со мной, и хочу, чтобы ты пообещал, что не будешь пытаться повязать меня. Даже когда я буду сходить с ума и просить об этом.

\- Я не могу этого сделать, - говорит Джаред, делая шаг назад. - Джен, мне очень жаль. Я не могу.

Дженсен не выглядит удивленным, но его голос все равно звучит разочарованно.  
\- Это хорошо, - говорит он. - Это хорошо, я ожидал этого. Я знаю, что прошу многого. 

\- Это слишком, - отвечает Джаред. - Я сделал бы это, если бы думал, что смогу. Ты знаешь, я сделал бы.

\- Я знаю. - Дженсен пожимает плечами, рассматривает свои руки и не поднимает взгляд на Джареда. - Ты можешь идти.

Джаред не хочет уходить. Он хочет Дженсена. Он хочет каждую частичку Дженсена, но тот сейчас далек, как никогда, хотя сидит очень близко.  
\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь?

Дженсен облизывает губы и наконец смотрит на Джареда.  
\- Я все еще боюсь тебя, Джаред. Знаю, что это глупо, ведь я доверяю тебе. Я просто не... я не знаю, как ты будешь вести себя, когда мы... Когда ты будешь контролировать меня.

\- И так ты собираешься это проверить? – спрашивает Джаред. Он чувствует себя дураком. А если Джареду не удастся, то что? Это какой-то идиотский гребаный тест.

\- Не беспокойся об этом. Я уже говорил тебе. Просто уходи.

Джаред колеблется. Было бы пыткой принять предложение Дженсена, и он не уверен, сможет он пройти через такое. Пытка, не хуже тех, к каким он привык, хотя Дженсен был единственным человеком, который не хотел причинить ему боль.

Но он может сказать по тому, как свернулся на кровати Дженсен, что он разочарован гораздо больше, чем показывает. Инстинктивно Джаред понимает, что хозяин не позволил бы ему прийти, если бы не хотел его узел, и он знает, что сейчас Дженсен гораздо более отчаянно нуждается в альфе, чем когда-либо. Джаред хочет дать ему это.

\- Что, если я попытаюсь и не смогу, Джен? - спрашивает Джаред. - Я не хочу причинять тебе боль.

\- Если это значит что-нибудь, - говорит Дженсен. - Я не спрашивал бы, если бы думал, что ты не сможешь. 

Джаред качает головой.  
\- Я не такой сильный. Это будет очень трудно.

\- Мы можем сделать это вместе, - говорит Дженсен, и его голос звучит мягче, чем Джаред когда-либо слышал. - Пожалуйста?

Джаред знает, что не сможет навредить Дженсену. Это один из тех редких случаев, когда омега имеет биологическое преимущество. Но Дженсен сказал «пожалуйста». Как будто у Джареда есть выбор, и он может отказаться.

Никто никогда не просил Джареда раньше.

Он делает шаг вперед, и запах буквально обрушивается на него, хотя он не прошел и полкомнаты.  
\- Я сделаю это.

\- Если не можешь, просто не пытайся, - говорит Дженсен.

\- Я смогу это сделать, - обещает Джаред, пересекая остальную часть комнаты и ложась рядом с Дженсеном. - Я собираюсь сделать это.

Дженсен, кажется, улыбается. По крайней мере, Джаред рядом с ним, и оба они ловят запах друг друга. Дженсен тяжело дышит, Джаред стонет и едва сдерживается, чтобы не подмять омегу под себя.  
\- Если я переживу это, - хрипит Джаред, - ты будешь должен мне сотню минетов.  
Дженсен смеется и пытается отодвинуться немного. Кровь Джареда будто кипяток, тело окатывает жаркой волной. Это терпимо, но не более чем на несколько минут. Чем дольше его узел ждет, тем сильнее острое возбуждение. И это уже как поток лавы.

Он не сможет терпеть такое всю ночь. Нет способа. И речь уже не о желании трахнуть Дженсена, речь о такой жаркой боли, что он не может ясно мыслить, и Джаред разбаловался за эти нескольких месяцев и не может проигнорировать такую боль.

\- Останови это, - говорит он, и его глупый рот не подчиняется ему. - Пожалуйста, прекрати.

Дженсен рядом с ним тяжело дышит и извивается, и слыша слова Джаред, он кивает:  
\- Сделай это.

Твою мать. Чертов омега. Он не помогает вообще.

\- Трахни меня, Джаред. Хочу тебя так, что сил нет. Хочу, чтобы ты трахал меня.

Джаред поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на него, желая, чтобы он был не такой великолепный – призывно лежащий, с блестящими зелеными глазами и приоткрытым ртом. Член Дженсена напрягается так, что Джаред может легко увидеть его очертания сквозь одеяло, и он знает, что Дженсен мокрый для него, готовый принять его, стиснуть, сжать, пока Джаред будет двигаться в нем.  
\- Дай мне твой член, Джаред. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста. Хочу его весь. Хочу его глубоко в себя.

\- Заткнись. Приподнимись, - приказывает Джаред, стиснув бедра. От этого только хуже. От боли у него выступают слезы на глазах, а Дженсен начинает скулить, выпрашивая все больше и больше, моля об облегчении.  
Джареда рвет на части похоть. Сидеть здесь, не обращая внимания на мольбы – это совершенно противоположное тому, что он должен делать.

\- Пожалуйста, - шепчет Дженсен. - Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

Джаред проводит рукой по лицу и пытается собрать остатки мыслей. Он буквально в секунде от того, чтобы навалиться на Дженсена и покрыть его.  
\- Позволь мне, - просит Дженсен, двигаясь к Джареду. Его тело так близко, что Джареда чуть не выворачивает в конвульсиях. И если он коснется Дженсена, то все. Это игра будет окончена. - Я сделаю все, что угодно.

\- Заткнись, - рявкает Джаред, вытирая пот со лба. - И отодвинься от меня.

Дженсен скулит, но подчиняется приказу, двигаясь к противоположной стороне кровати.  
\- Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста.

\- Спи, - говорит ему Джаред. От этого не станет легче – боль просто рвет его на куски, - но если он не будет видеть и слышать Дженсена, то хотя бы как-то сможет продержаться. Просто запах… хотя одного запаха более чем достаточно.

\- Не могу спать,- жалуется Дженсен. – Ты нужен мне, ты должен позаботиться обо мне.

Джаред сидит на одной стороне кровати и смотрит на спину Дженсена. Дженсен, как правило, не отворачивается от него, когда спит, и Джареду сейчас это не очень нравится.  
\- Я позабочусь о тебе, - обещает Джаред. – Спи.

Он не знает, как долго он сидит рядом. Тело горит, перед глазами все плывет. Огонь. Он потеет так, что, наверное, кровать скоро утонет, и сжимает кулаки каждый раз, когда Дженсен во сне изломанно стонет и двигается на дюйм ближе.  
Он не знает, как долго это продолжается, прежде чем боль утихает, но он просыпается на краю кровати с Дженсеном под боком.

Боль прошла. Спасибо, твою мать, все закончилось.

\- Доброе утро, - говорит Дженсен. Его голос хриплый, вероятно, от того, что он стонал всю ночь. Он целует Джареда, медленно и нежно.

Джаред отталкивает его.  
\- Не прикасайся ко мне.

Дженсен хмурится.  
\- Все хорошо, да?

\- Ты сделал мне больно, Дженсен, - говорит ему Джаред. - Я думаю, ты не хотел, но сделал. Без причины. Просто тест…

\- Ты сделал это, - произносит Дженсен, нагнувшись, чтобы поцеловать Джареда снова. - Я знал, что ты сможешь.

Впервые за несколько месяцев Дженсен целует его, и Джаред только позволяет, потому что он должен, а не потому, что он хочет почувствовать губы хозяина.

\- Пожалуйста, не трогай меня.

Дженсен отстраняется, смотрит с болью во взгляде, но Джареду его не жалко. Он ненавидит Дженсена, и, к тому же, несколько часов назад он думал, что не сможет выполнить его просьбу.

\- Я сожалею, что заставил тебя пройти через это, Джей. - Дженсен хмурится. - Пожалуйста, не сердись на меня.

\- Пошел ты.

\- Ты сам решил, - говорит Дженсен. – Я не говорил, что ты должен.

\- Я всегда должен! - напоминает ему Джаред. - Может быть, ты упустил это из виду, но я точно нет.

\- Но не вчера вечером, - шепчет Дженсен. - Ты владел мной, и ты все еще…

\- Пошел ты, - бормочет Джаред. - Пошел ты, пошел к черту. Я не буду делать этого снова, так что даже не думай тестировать меня еще раз.

Дженсен качает головой.  
\- Нет, не будешь. В следующий раз, когда у меня будет течка, ты хорошенько оттрахаешь меня.

Как будто это может что-то исправить.  
\- Не хочу больше, - отвечает Джаред. - Отпусти меня. Пожалуйста, просто отпусти меня. Я не хочу принадлежать тебе.

\- Джаред, ты же все понял.

\- Мне не нужно ничего понимать. Я просто хочу уйти. - Он облизывает губы. - Я думал, что ты не такой, как все, но это не так. Ты такой же. Я не хочу от тебя ничего.

\- Что я могу сделать, чтобы ты меня простил? Я сделаю все.

\- Скажи мне, зачем, - умоляет Джаред. - Скажи мне, что ты сделал это не просто так.

Глаза Дженсена тускнеют, но он кивает и отодвигается, чтобы видеть лицо Джареда.  
\- Я расскажу тебе о моем первом альфе, - говорит он, и голос его дрожит. - Если ты меня простишь. Я расскажу тебе.

Джаред ничего не говорит, он не будет давить, он слишком хорошо знает, как это ужасно, когда заставляют рассказывать. Но он кивает головой, так что Дженсен может видеть, что он заинтересован и слушает.

\- Он был деловым партнером моего отца, - говорит ему Дженсен. - Марк Пеллегрино. Вот почему в названии моей компании есть это слово. Он думал, что это было очень оригинально.

\- Ты его любишь? - спрашивает Джаред, думая, что, может быть, потеряв этого альфу, Дженсен и стал таким холодным.  
Дженсен горько смеется и смотрит на Джареда.  
\- Я его ненавидел каждую минуту, даже когда я не чувствовал его запах.

\- О, - говорит Джаред, начиная понимать.

\- Я никогда не хотел, чтобы он прикасался ко мне. Но он никогда не слушал, когда я говорил «нет», и однажды мне пришлось подчиниться ему. - Дженсен смотрит в сторону. - Он заставил меня умолять его. Так драматично. Я был в течке, и он воспользовался этим.

\- Но ты из знатной семьи. Ему бы не сошло с рук, если бы ты…

\- Если бы я - что, если бы я сказал кому-то? - Джаред кивает, и Дженсен снова печально смеется. - Я сказал моим родителям. Я говорил им, много раз. То, что я не хочу быть рядом с ним. То, что он меня напугал. И сделал мне больно. Очень больно.

\- Их это не волновало? – неверяще спрашивает Джаред. Есть законы, запрещающие такое, и тем более Дженсен из богатой семьи. Никогда в жизни Джареду не пришло бы в голову, что такие люди, как Дженсен, могут пострадать от того же, что и рабы.

\- О, очень волновало. - Джаред видит, как Дженсен опускает плечи. - Они были в восторге. Папа сказал, что это чудесно. Я, наконец, сгодился для чего-то. Он не был очень горд за меня раньше, ты не знал? Но я думаю, ему было на руку, что его партнер счастлив. - Дженсен вытирает рукой рот. - Мама думала, что это отличная пара для меня. Она была уверена, что он все сделает как надо, когда я подрасту. Она всегда твердила мне о том, как богат и красив он был, как мне повезло, что он рядом. Я не думаю, что он сделал бы это, но я все равно просыпался каждый проклятый день, думая, что лучше умереть, чем вырасти и выйти за него замуж. Я так много раз думал об этом, что сбился со счета.  
\- Но ведь это были твои родители, - говорит Джаред и понимает, что это не аргумент. Не то, чтобы родители должны быть идеальны, но Джаред видел своих хозяев и их детей, даже за меньшее они разорвали бы любого, кто попытался сотворить что-то вроде этого.

\- Мой отец научил меня вести себя как альфа. Он велел мне наблюдать за Марком и просто подражать ему. – Голос Дженсена дрожит. – Я хотел быть кем угодно, только не таким, как он. Но они сказали, что, если я хочу, чтобы меня уважали, я должен стать таким. И знаешь? Они были правы.

\- Нет, - говорит Джаред, трогая Дженсена за плечо. - Джен, они были абсолютно не правы.

\- Нет, были. Посмотри, как успешен я стал. Думаешь, я достиг бы чего-нибудь, если бы такие люди, как Себастьян Роше, знали, кто я?

\- Я не знаю, - признается Джаред. – И это не важно. Они были неправы.

\- Ну, это не имеет большого значения сейчас, не так ли?

\- Имеет, - Джаред настаивает. - Конечно, это имеет значение.

\- Он мертв. Он мертв уже давно. И я знаю, в этих журналах, что тебе нравилось читать, много писали обо мне. Я не организовывал авиакатастрофу, чтобы присвоить компанию моего отца. - Дженсен пристыжено смотрит в сторону. - Но когда я услышал, что Марк мертв, я был свободен. Это был самый счастливый день в моей жизни. Не из-за денег.

Джаред дрожит, но ему удается это скрыть. Отец Дженсена тоже погиб в этой катастрофе, и Джареду, вероятно, следует думать, что Дженсен монстр, раз он счастлив из-за этого. Но после того, что Дженсен рассказал ему, Джаред не может его винить.

\- Что случилось с твоей матерью после аварии? – спрашивает Джаред.

Дженсен смеется.  
\- Я купил ей остров.

История о судьбе Донны Эклз была не менее захватывающей, чем приход ее сына к власти.  
\- Это было мило с твоей стороны.

\- Не совсем. Я купил ее остров, пожелал удачи и сказал, что она может быть счастлива, ну, пока я ее не видел.

\- Она пошла на это?

Дженсен улыбается.  
\- Она выглядела так, будто получила рождественский подарок, когда я предложил ей.

\- По крайней мере… - Джаред замолкает и колеблется, думая, что, вероятно, ему не следует комментировать все это. - По крайней мере, это произошло быстро. Я имею в виду, они погибли уже десять лет назад, верно? Тебе, что, было девятнадцать? Это не могло ведь продолжаться долго.

Дженсен смотрит Джареду прямо в глаза.  
\- Он почувствовал меня, когда у меня была первая течка. 

У Джареда похолодело в груди. Когда у него сформировался узел, ему было двенадцать лет. Он знает, что у некоторых это бывает чуть позже, у других чуть раньше. Он не хочет знать, когда это было у Дженсена. И вспоминает, когда впервые попал сюда и спросил Дженсена, почему он не хочет его узел, а тот выглядел испуганным. Просто испуганный маленький мальчик. 

\- Боже, ты был…  
\- Ребенком, - говорит Дженсен. - Но он был альфой. Так что вот так.

\- Мне очень жаль, Дженсен. Боже, мне очень, очень жаль.

Взгляд Дженсена становится мягким и печальным, когда он смотрит на Джареда, и он качает головой.  
\- У меня нет права жаловаться тебе. Я знаю, тебе было еще хуже. Я, вероятно, выгляжу смешным.

Джаред берет его за подбородок.  
\- В первый раз мой хозяин прикоснулся ко мне, мне было семнадцать лет. Все, конечно, не было так, как положено, но это было не так уж неприятно.

\- Да, но после этого, когда он продал тебя…

\- Я не собираюсь делать вид, будто все не было ужасным, Джен. Но это совсем другой вид страдания, и я не знаю, кому из нас было еще хуже. Не имеет значения, в любом случае. Он был чудовищем, потому что поступил так с тобой. 

Дженсен выглядит так, будто хочет заплакать, и Джаред думает, что он, вероятно, никогда не разговаривал с кем-то, кто сказал бы, что все произошедшее с ним было неправильным. Он никогда ни с кем не говорил об этом, кроме своих родителей, видимо, не говорил даже с Женевьев.

\- Я так боюсь его, - признается Дженсен. - Он мертв почти десять лет, и каждое утро я просыпался в ужасе. Я ждал, что он войдет в комнату. И даже после всего этого я все еще хотел его узел. Мне понравилось.

\- Ты был всего лишь ребенок, - говорит Джаред. - Ты ничего не мог поделать.

\- Нет, я не мог, - соглашается Дженсен. - Альфы жестоки, к тому же и я слабак. Омеги просто насекомые.

\- Я жесток?

Дженсен смеется.  
\- Ты вообще исключительный.

\- Ты не слабый, Дженсен. Ты сильный. Ты прошел через это, и смог стать тем, кто ты сейчас.

\- И мне по-прежнему необходим альфа, до боли необходим. До боли. - Он закрывает глаза, чтобы не смотреть на Джареда. - Я так отчаянно хотел, что сказал себе, что буду владеть одним. Потому что я не могу никому доверять, но, по крайней мере, буду иметь некоторую власть над альфой.

Джаред кивает.  
\- Я понимаю.

\- Нет, не понимаешь. Ты не смотрел бы на меня так, если бы понял. - Дженсен тяжело сглатывает. - Я хотел отомстить. Он мертв, я не могу отомстить ему, поэтому я сказал себе, что вы все одинаковые. И не важно, что мой раб – альфа, альф нужно держать в узде. Они заслуживают того, чтобы страдать. Они не люди. - Его голос звучит на тон выше, из глаз катятся слезы. - Джаред. Джаред, я сделал с тобой то же самое, что он сделал со мной.

Джаред притягивает Дженсена к себе, позволяя своему хозяину плакать у себя на груди и почти желая расплакаться вместе с ним.  
\- Нет, ты этого не сделал. Даже не близко.

\- Сделал, - настаивает Дженсен, шепча ему в грудь. - Я сделал и хотел, чтобы ты ненавидел меня за это. Я хотел, чтобы ты испытал то же, что и я. Ты не хотел меня, и я заставил тебя, был жесток к тебе. Я пытался напугать тебя. Я хотел, чтобы ты доказал, что я прав, но ты все сделал по-своему, и теперь я хочу умереть.

Джаред целует его в макушку, поглаживая волосы.  
\- Ты ошибаешься, - говорит он Дженсену. - Но я понимаю. Я понимаю, Дженсен. Посмотри на меня.

Медленно, Дженсен высвобождается из его объятий и поднимает взгляд - его зеленые глаза полны слез. Он всхлипывает, и Джаред наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать его.  
\- Я не могу ненавидеть тебя. Я никогда не буду тебя ненавидеть.  
Дженсен, похоже, не верит ему, так что Джаред заставляет поверить - улыбкой и игривым тоном.  
\- Я могу ненавидеть всех людей по имени Марк, если ты хочешь.

Дженсен всхлипывает то ли от смеха, то ли от слез, прижимается лицом к нему и закрывает глаза. Джаред ждет, пока он не заснет, изнемогающий от эмоций, и лежит рядом, не может не думать обо всем, что Дженсен сказал ему. Он трогает Дженсена, чтобы убедиться, что он действительно спит. Затем целует своего хозяина и шепчет:  
\- Я прощаю тебя.

***  
\- Поедешь в отпуск?

Джаред смеется, отворачивается от телевизора и смотрит на Дженсена, стоящего в дверях. - Добро пожаловать домой.

Дженсен игнорирует приветствие и плюхается на диван рядом с Джаредом.  
\- Отпуск.

\- Я не очень много работал, если честно, - отвечает Джаред.

\- Будет круиз. И шикарный отель. И это будет рабочий отпуск для меня, но я не позволю тебе присутствовать ни на одном скучном ужине. Клянусь.

\- А будет Пина Колада, чтобы потягивать ее из кокосовых орехов? - серьезно спрашивает Джаред.

\- Человек с изысканным вкусом, - говорит Дженсен. - Там будет столько Пина Колады и кокосов, сколько ты представить себе не можешь, мон шер.

\- Ты знаешь, я не могу сказать нет, - отвечает Джаред, и Дженсен строго смотрит на него, а Джаред ухмыляется и добавляет, - кокосовым орехам.

\- Отлично! – взволнованно вскакивает Дженсен. - Я собираюсь пойти убедить Женевьев, что хватит сидеть в декретном отпуске, пусть забронирует для тебя билеты. Ты останешься здесь, греться в ожидании кокосовых орехов.

\- Это можно, - отвечает Джаред, снова обращая свое внимание на экран.

Они отправляются четыре дня спустя, все готово к отплытию на тропические острова, названия которых Джаред никогда не слышал в своей жизни.

\- Что вы должны делать на тропическом острове, пока ваш хозяин на деловых встречах? спрашивает Джаред, помогая Джеффу выгрузить багаж, свой и Дженсена.

\- Там есть бассейн, - отвечает Дженсен. Он замолкает, а потом неловко спрашивает: - Ты умеешь плавать, Джаред?

Он, видимо, надеется, что Джаред умеет, но Джаред более чем счастлив скорчить гримасу:  
\- Нет.

\- Ах, - Дженсен расстроено щелкает языком. – А ты хочешь научиться плавать? Потому что я могу научить тебя, если так. - Он задумчиво улыбается. - Бьюсь об заклад, ты будешь выглядеть чертовски привлекательно в воде.

Джаред думает об этом. Звучит ничего, но когда вокруг будет слишком много воды, он будет словно в ловушке. Ему уже повезло оказаться в ловушке этой жизни.  
\- Не уверен, что это для меня, Джен.

\- Хм. - Дженсен смотрит задумчиво, но ухмыляется. - Мы попробуем в душе, когда вернемся домой. Я теперь буду думать только об этом, твой образ так и стоит у меня перед глазами.  
\- Я думал, что ты любил меня за мой внутренний мир, - жалуется Джаред.

\- Нет, дорогая, - говорит Дженсен, наклоняясь для поцелуя. – Только за твои сиськи.

Джаред смеется и даже не замечает, что они подошли к трапу, пока охранник не протягивает руку, чтобы преградить ему дорогу.  
\- Паспорта.

Дженсен достает паспорт и еще один документ и передает их вместе со своими билетами. Мужчина смотрит на них, кивает, отрывает корешок одного билета, передавая все обратно Дженсену.  
\- Где ваша вторая половина?

Дженсен поднимает бровь.  
\- Прямо здесь, - говорит он, указывая на Джареда. - Парня трудно не заметить.

\- В документе говорится, что он раб.

\- В документах часто пишут много дерьма, - едко замечает Дженсен. – И что?

\- Мне очень жаль, сэр. Боюсь, мы не позволяем рабам пребывать в каютах первого или второго класса. Я могу сопроводить ваш эскорт в помещения для рабов.  
Дженсен качает головой.  
\- Нет необходимости. Он остается со мной.

\- Мы предоставляем обслуживающий персонал во время круиза. Уверяю вас, вы не должны загрязнять ваш номер…

\- Он мой постельный раб, - резко замечает Дженсен. – И я недоволен, если он не в моей постели, и как быть?

Мужчина отступает назад, и Джаред хмурится, пытаясь понять, что делать. Он думает, что теперь он должен вступить в игру.  
\- Я очень сожалею, сэр, но боюсь, нет никаких исключений. Мы должны сделать все возможное для обеспечения приятного плавания будущих клиентов, чтобы их апартаменты были чисты и свободны от…

\- Это ебаное дерьмо, - прерывает его Дженсен. - Я заплатил за билет, какое это имеет значение для вас?

\- Наша компания приносит свои извинения за недоразумение, и мы будем счастливы возвратить деньги за ваш лишний билет, мистер Эклз.

Джаред тянет Дженсен в сторону, шепчет:  
\- Все хорошо. Я могу просто пойти в каюты для рабов. Это всего лишь пару дней.

\- Нет, - отвечает Дженсен. - Они не могут относиться к тебе, как…

Джаред уверенно смотрит на него.  
\- Нет ничего такого, к чему бы я не привык. Я буду в порядке.

\- Мне это не нравится.

\- Давай перехитрим его, - Джаред показывает ему язык.

Дженсен хмурится.  
\- Мне очень жаль, Джей. Я должен был предвидеть, что такое может случиться. Надо было, по крайней мере, выяснить. Я бы не привел тебя.

Джаред качает головой.  
\- Серьезно. Это не имеет значения.

\- Это мерзко, - Дженсен обессилено опускает плечи. - Я все время пытался не обидеть тебя, а мне просто дали отсосать.  
\- А потом ты можешь отсосать у меня.

\- Ха-ха, засранец.  
Джаред улыбается, целует хозяина.  
\- Я буду скучать по тебе, а теперь мне пора.

Дженсен вздыхает и после нескольких секунд колебаний соглашается отпустить Джареда в клетки на нижней палубе, где содержатся рабы. Там темно и сыро, и, после нескольких месяцев проживания в отдельной комнате, наслаждаясь всеми благами у Дженсена дома, Джареду даже больше, чем отвратительно. Это забавно – не так давно он бы и внимания не обратил, но сейчас это просто унизительно.

Он сидит в ячейке, предназначенной для него, и спокойно наблюдает, как прибывают на борт остальные рабы, заходят в свои ячейки. Вскоре дверь на нижнюю палубу закрывают, и Джаред понимает по качке, что они отплыли.

Рабов для удовольствий берут с собой, чтобы, в основном, улучшить впечатления от поездки. И Джаред знает, что рабы всегда быстро находили общий язык друг с другом, так что в течение нескольких часов все рабы уже шутили и смеялись вместе. Веселость угасает, когда им приносят ужин, и все они тихо сидят, жуя жесткий, заплесневелый хлеб. Одна из них начинает говорить о своем хозяине, и все вскоре остальные присоединяются. Они передвигаются от ячейки к ячейке, обмениваются страшилками и насмешками о мужчинах, которых они обслуживают. Джаред любил это раньше.

\- Как насчет тебя? – говорит парень справа от Джареда.

Джаред вздрагивает, когда понимает, что раб говорит с ним, и теперь все смотрят на него с надеждой.

\- Да, - поддакивает другой раб, на этот раз девушка. - Что Дженсен - нравится? Я слышала, как господа иногда говорят о нем. Они боятся его.  
Джаред едва сдерживается, чтобы не рассмеяться, думая о том, какой добрый и нежный его хозяин. Но он знает, что рабы могут передать его слова своим хозяевам, если он скажет об этом. Джаред неожиданно ощущает гордость за своего хозяина – этого он совсем не ожидал, - но понимает, что его честность может навредить бизнесу Дженсена. Как бы сильно он ни чувствовал ненависть к альфа-загадкам Дженсена, он не будет раскрывать его секрет.

Джаред раньше был рабом, слишком напуганным для того, чтобы обсуждать своих хозяев, так что ему не трудно - отвести глаза и тихо, испуганно вздохнуть. Другие рабы сочувственно молчат несколько секунд, прежде чем один из них похлопывает его по спине и меняет тему.

***

К тому времени, как Джаред оказывается в номере Дженсена, багаж уже прибыл, как и Дженсен. Он сидит на кровати, держа в руке трубку телефона, и, когда Джаред входит, ослепительно улыбается.

Встает, быстро пересекает комнату и, взяв в ладони лицо Джареда, чмокает его в губы.  
\- Привет, - говорит Джаред. - Что это за сумасшедшая улыбка?

\- Я крестный папа!

Джаред чувствует, что его собственная улыбка сияет ослепительней, чем у Дженсена.  
– Ни хрена себе! Уже?

\- Видимо, малыш поспешил выбраться оттуда. Не могу сказать, что виню его, но уверен, что Женевьев станет занозой в его заднице с самого первого дня.

Джаред фыркает.  
\- Как они назвали его?

\- Дмитрий, - отвечает Дженсен. – Почти так же, как его папу. И он красивый, здоровый ребенок.

\- Это так здорово.

\- Да. Мой мальчик будет…

\- Твой мальчик? - спрашивает Джаред, приподнимая бровь.

\- Мой! – настаивает Дженсен.

Он скрещивает руки на груди.  
\- Ты сказал об этом Мише и Женевьев?

\- Ой, ты же понимаешь, - говорит Дженсен, махнув рукой. – Мне нравится позволять им думать, что они главные.

\- Ага.

\- Он будет так счастлив, Джаред, - говорит Дженсен, и румянец заливает его лицо. - Никто не причинит ему боль. Никто. Я собираюсь нещадно его баловать. И его братьев и сестер, если появятся. Они станут избалованными, но будут счастливы.

Джаред улыбается, сжимает руку Дженсена.  
\- Может быть, я должен буду держать тебя в узде. Чтобы убедиться, что ты их не избалуешь.

Дженсен улыбается.  
\- Это нормально. Я буду их любимчиком. Я буду клевым дядей Дженсеном, а ты - дядей Джаредом.

\- Дядя Джаред, - эхом повторяет Джаред почти беззвучно. Он прочищает горло, пытаясь держать эмоции под контролем. - Ты действительно думаешь, что я буду рядом так долго?

Брови Дженсена удивленно приподнимаются, и он слегка толкает Джареда плечом.  
– Перестань так шутить, - говорит он. - И не задавай глупых вопросов.

Дженсен начинает слегка раскачиваться, и он двигаются так несколько долгих секунд, прежде чем Джаред понимает, что они танцуют.

\- Мы научим его играть в мяч, хорошо? Потому что я без памяти люблю Мишу, но этот парень ничего не может в спорте. Йога не в счет.

\- Метать мяч. Понял.

Дженсен кладет подбородок на плечо Джареда. Джаред чувствует его дыхание, и они продолжают строить планы о семье. Семье, частью которой Джаред, по-видимому, является.

\- И когда я умру, - величественно заканчивает Дженсен, - я оставлю все для них. Они станут мерзкими грязными богатеями.  
Джаред качает головой, просто пытаясь себе это представить. Сыновья и дочери рабов унаследуют все эти деньги. Это неслыханно. Дженсен действительно странное существо.

\- Эй, Джен?

\- Дядя Джен, если не возражаешь.

Джаред закатывает глаза.  
\- О, брось.

\- Что ты хочешь от меня?

\- Мы что сейчас - танцуем?

Дженсен замирает, делая такое лицо, будто Джаред только что поймал его, ворующего печенье из банки.  
\- Так вот почему не особо весело. - Он оглядывает комнату, затем улыбается и поднимает вверх палец. - Одну секунду, сейчас все будет.

Он подходит к фортепиано, которое Джаред заметил только сейчас. Он считал, что это просто муляж, но Дженсен нажимает на клавиши и, о чудо, звучит мелодия из фильма, который они уже смотрели. Он не может вспомнить название, но совершенно точно слышал эту музыку.  
Дженсен играет около половины песни, а затем сбивается. Он поворачивается и берет Джареда за руку.  
\- Теперь потанцуй со мной.

Джаред подается ближе, принимая предложение руки Дженсена и позволяя Дженсену обнять себя за талию.  
\- Ты не можешь играть и танцевать одновременно.

\- Ради Бога, чувак. Включи воображение.

Джаред слабо улыбается, стараясь двигаться так изящно, как может.  
\- Я не умею танцевать, - говорит он. - Не знаю, как.

\- Я научу тебя, - говорит Дженсен, убирая ему волосы за ухо и целуя. Он прижимается ближе и кладет руку Джареду на талию. И начинает считать, двигаясь медленно, чтобы Джаред понял, что делать с ногами.

\- Почему я чувствую, что ты учишь меня партии девушки?

Дженсен улыбается, останавливаясь, чтобы поцеловать Джареда.  
\- Когда научишься танцевать, сможешь вести.

\- Тиран, - бормочет Джаред, двигаясь в ритме. Они танцуют некоторое время, а потом Джаред утыкается лицом в шею Дженсена.  
\- Я рад, что ты счастлив.

\- Я счастлив, - подтверждает Дженсен. Он отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть на Джареда. – А ты?.. Не бери в голову. Наверное, я не хочу знать.

Джаред хочет сказать ему: он никогда не был так счастлив, никогда не думал, что он сможет быть. Он не находит слов.

\- Джаред, - шепчет ему Дженсен. – Дашь мне свой узел?

\- И что это означает в этот раз?

Дженсен смеется.  
\- Именно то, что я сказал.

\- Могу ли я получить заверение в письменном виде?

\- Заткнись и трахни меня.

Джаред хочет ответить остроумно и язвительно, но поцеловать Дженсена кажется важнее этого. Он проводит языком влажную полосу по шее Дженсена, прежде чем жарко поцеловать его. Они пятятся к кровати, Дженсен падает первым, и Джаред счастлив навалиться на него сверху.

Они жадно целуются, словно оголодавшие, и Джаред вжимается в Дженсена, чувствуя, что его узел утолщается. Дженсен улыбается ему в рот.  
\- Так потрясающе, - бормочет он. - Мне так хорошо.

Джаред кивает, медленно снимая с него рубашку, проводя руками по обнаженной коже. Дженсен тает под его пальцами, дергается каждый раз, когда Джаред задевает его ногтями.  
Дженсен помогает Джареду снять брюки и нижнее белье, которые уже слишком давят на вставший член, и Джаред делает то же самое, а потом сразу же вставляет в Дженсена три пальца, чувствуя, какой он влажный и горячий внутри.  
Дженсен длинно стонет, прикрывает глаза, его ресницы трепещут, а он сквозь них наблюдает за Джаредом и тяжело дышит.  
\- Боже, ты весь течешь.

\- Не знаешь, как я хочу тебя, Джаред. Ты не знаешь.

Джаред уверен, что он точно так же нуждается в Дженсене. Омега и альфа, будь они прокляты.

\- Так хорошо, - повторяет Дженсен, насаживаясь на пальцы Джареда. - Но я готов для тебя сейчас. Я готов. Хочу твой большой член так сильно.

Когда-нибудь, когда они сделают это несколько тысяч раз, Джаред будет более терпелив, чтобы слушать, как Дженсен умоляет его. Но сейчас он просто не может, впрочем, и Дженсен тоже.

\- Как ты хочешь меня, детка?

Дженсен ползет вверх по кровати, кладет голову на одну из больших подушек. Он застенчиво смотрит на Джареда.  
\- Необходимо видеть тебя, - говорит он. - Я просто... должен быть уверен, что это ты.

\- Это я, - говорит ему Джаред, ложась сверху и беспорядочно целуя его.

\- Джаред, - сорванным голосом произносит Дженсен. - Мой Джаред.

Джаред кивает, проводя рукой по телу Дженсена, и гладит бедро, удерживая Дженсена на месте. Он смотрит на Дженсена еще раз, чтобы убедиться, что он здесь, с Джаредом, а не где-то далеко, и когда он смотрит ему в глаза, то просто тонет в них. 

Крик, который испускает Дженсен, будет преследовать Джаред до конца жизни. Это громко и так жарко, и потом крик превращается в имя Джареда. Он чувствует, как сладко Дженсен сжимается вокруг него, как нетерпеливо он двигается. Дженсен берет его и принимает его, так глубоко, что Джареду кажется, что он просто утонет.  
Дженсен совсем не слабый - он хватается за плечо Джареда и двигается, тянет Джареда за собой. Они застревают друг в друге, как спарившиеся животные, и Джаред еще никогда не ощущал такой полноты соития. После того, как он заполнил Дженсена, сделал его своим, он будто смыл с него запах всех тех, кто был раньше. Только его - Дженсен никогда не будет принадлежать кому-то еще. Джаред не позволит.

Дженсен под ним чуть поворачивает голову, и Джаред прижимается к его шее, ощущая сквозь сладкий запах пота одуряющий аромат омеги. Затем он целует Дженсена, убедившись, что тот не думает о чем-то другом. Отвлекая, но и пытаясь удержать его внимание одновременно. Никаких других воспоминаний, только настоящее. Дженсен встречается глазами, улыбается, к счастью, и Джаред видит, как страх мгновенно исчезает из его взгляда.  
\- Это ты, - говорит он. - Джаред. Джаред. Джаред.

Член Дженсена остается в ловушке между ними, горячий, как печка, когда он касается обнаженной кожи Джареда. Он не может решить - не знает, хочет ли он, чтобы Дженсен кончил в эту минуту и потом еще раз, когда они будут в сцепке, как сейчас, или ему хочется, чтобы Дженсен поскакал на нем, или, может, позволить Дженсену поиграть со своим членом, в общем, Джареду кажется, что ему нужен год на раздумья.  
Его оргазм приближается, и он чувствует, что скоро изольется.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я кончил сейчас? - спрашивает он. - Готов принять меня?

\- Черт, - тяжело дышит Дженсен. - Черт, черт, черт. Да, Джаред. Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, дай мне это. Хочу, дай мне.  
Джаред берет член Дженсена в ладони и начинает гладить его. Это не занимает много времени, и голова Дженсена бессильно падает, а ругается он так виртуозно, что Джаред краснеет. Он купается в оргазме Дженсена, облизывает сперму, стекающую между пальцев. Дженсен улыбается, видя это, тянет Джареда к себе, и их языки лижут друг друга. 

Джаред почти теряет контроль, обхватывает лицо Дженсена руками, а сам двигается в него все глубже, удивляясь тому, насколько полно Дженсен принимает его. Его оргазм начинается медленным, устойчивым потоком, стремящимся в Дженсена, и вот ему уже немного легче скользить внутрь, но он еще пока не закончил, и они в сцепке. Впрочем, Джаред чувствует себя потрясающе.

Дженсен возбуждается опять, пока узел Джареда все еще в нем, и когда Джаред наконец вытаскивает и трогает пальцами дырку Дженсена, там все мокро от смазки и спермы. Он берет член Дженсена и проводит рукой по нему, размазывая смазку, жадно слушая эти влажные, хлюпающие звуки. Дженсен кончает снова, на этот раз Джаред держит себя в руках, наблюдает за ним, видя, как дрожат его губы и трепещут ресницы, а в уголках глаз появляются лучики морщинок. 

Это самое чертовски красивое зрелище, которое Джаред когда-либо видел в своей жизни.

 

***  
Джаред просыпается на следующее утро в разворошенной постели, удивленный, что сумел выйти из Дженсена, прежде чем провалиться в сон. Он улыбается, когда видит, что Дженсен уже проснулся, слегка толкает его.

\- Доброе утро, - говорит Джаред и тянется за поцелуем.

\- У меня встреча через час, - говорит Дженсен, притворно надувая губы.

\- Ты отстой, - говорит ему Джаред.

Дженсен улыбается.  
\- Иногда, но сейчас прими это как данность.

Он трогает губы Джареда, и Джаред облизывает его пальцы, ощущая на них запах Дженсена. Он знает, что это означает, что Дженсен уже раскрыл себя, и его вполне устраивает просто лежать, и пусть Дженсен потрудится, покатается на нем, красиво, медленно и туго.

После он оставляет Джареда лежать на чуть ли не насквозь мокрой кровати. Требуется очень много силы воли, чтобы окончательно убедить себя выбраться из совершенного, теплого одеяла, чтобы пойти искать завтрак, но он, наконец, поднимается и начинает рыться в вещах, разбросанных вокруг. Надевает боксеры, хотя практически уверен, что они - Дженсена, а затем начинает искать рубашку.

\- Ну, теперь я понимаю, почему он держит тебя рядом. Альфу. Я всегда подозревал, что Эклз сучка, но я должен сказать, вы оба горазды загадывать загадки.

Джаред удивленно поворачивается на голос. Он предполагал, что все ушли на то же заседание, что и Дженсен. Из всех людей, что остались в его прошлом, один теперь стоял у двери в комнату Дженсена и был последним, кого Джареду хотелось бы видеть. Себастьян Роше.

Джаред тянется к рубашке и надевает ее, потом смотрит в пол, демонстрируя фальшивое смирение.  
\- О, не будь таким скромником. Не стоит стесняться такого старика, как я.  
Себастьян входит в комнату, и Джаред инстинктивно делает шаг назад, стараясь сохранить расстояние между ними.

\- Ну же, подойди, - говорит Себастьян. - Я думаю, мы оба знаем, что ты за раб. Я просто хочу взять тебя.

\- Я принадлежу Дженсену, - предупреждает Джаред. - Он единственный, кто может…  
\- Да успокойся. Твоего хозяина здесь нет, а значит, ты подчиняешься свободным людям, которые рядом. В данном случае, мне. – Он расплывается в улыбке. - О, я обещаю, ты получишь много удовольствия, как я. У меня никогда не было альфы, я просто хочу попробовать.

Джаред стоит на месте, внутренне подобравшись, не желая рисковать, прежде чем отвечать, но он уверен, что сейчас угроза серьезная. Но Себастьян хватает его за бедра, притягивая его к себе, и Джаред не может преодолеть отвращение и отталкивает его.  
Себастьян пытается схватить его снова, и Джаред увертывается и заламывает ему руку за спину. 

\- Не прикасайся ко мне, черт возьми, - предупреждает он, а потом грубо отталкивает Себастьяна. Не слишком грубо, но достаточно, чтобы тот понял.

Себастьян, видимо, не понимает. Он смеется и начинает приближаться снова.  
\- Какой ты пылкий! Ну все, достаточно прелюдий, дорогой.

Он совершает неожиданный выпад и бьет Джареда, а потом пытается привлечь к себе для поцелуя, пока он еще не оправился от удара. И Джаред не виноват в том, что происходит потом. Он не думает ни о чем; он альфа, он в опасности и он разучился быть рабом. Он бьет правой прямо в лицо благородного мистера, что как минимум должно поставить его на четвереньки.

Себастьян спотыкается, стукается о комод и валится на пол. Джаред делает шаг вперед, и все его инстинкты вопят о том, чтобы запинать его ногами, пока этот ублюдок не будет мертв.  
\- Я сказал тебе - не трогай меня.

\- Тебя повесят, - говорит ему Себастьян. - Я позабочусь об этом.

Джаред знает, что это правда, как только слышит эти слова, и они мгновенно отрезвляют его. Он замирает, отступая в ужасе, когда понимает, что сделал.

Он падает на колени перед Себастьяном.  
\- Нет, - он просит. - Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, не говори никому, что я ударил тебя. Я сделаю все, что угодно.

Себастьян зло смеется, прижимая руку к лицу. Когда он опускает ее, Джаред видит кровь. Он свободный человек, свободный и богатый, и его ударил раб. Себастьян смотрит на свою руку, потом на Джареда, и в глазах его появляется безумное радостное выражение.  
-Ты влип в большие неприятности.

\- Есть проблемы?

Джаред и Себастьян одновременно поворачиваются. Джаред чувствует, как облегчение затопляет его, когда видит своего хозяина. Дженсен спасет его, он должен знать способ.  
\- Да, есть проблемы, - отвечает Себастьян, указывая на Джареда. - Твоя бешеная собака напала на меня.

Дженсен выглядит совершенно невозмутимым. Он смотрит на Джареда равнодушным взглядом.  
\- Это правда, Джаред? Разве ты его ударил? 

Джаред знает, что Дженсен опять надел свою маску, но все равно – этот пустой взгляд пугает его.  
\- Да, хозяин, - признается он, опуская глаза.

\- У тебя были причины? – строго спрашивает Дженсен.

\- Нет! – перебивает Себастьян. - Я просто хотел позабавиться с ним немного.

Это почти незаметно, но Джаред ловит вспышку гнева в глазах Дженсена. Его голос по-прежнему равнодушен, когда он произносит:  
\- Ах, это моя ошибка тогда. Я должен был сказать тебе, чтобы ты не трогал его. Я сказал ему никого не пускать. Так что он просто повиновался моему приказу. Все в порядке.

Это все, конечно, далеко от истины, но Джаред не собирается спорить. Свободный должен разбираться со свободным, и пусть хозяин объяснит, кто может или не может прикасаться к его рабу. Вот Себастьян не может.

\- Все в порядке? У меня кровь хлещет! Я хочу, чтобы его убили.

\- Он обошелся мне очень дорого, - говорит Дженсен, ошеломленно глядя на него. - Я не горю желанием испортить своего раба из-за того, что он выполнял мой приказ.

Себастьян поднимается на ноги, и видно, что он в бешенстве.  
\- Но он меня ударил! Раб! 

Дженсен ухмыляется и даже не считает нужным это скрыть. Он помогает Джареду подняться и ругает:  
\- Джаред, будь осторожен в следующий раз. Мистер Роше сделан из мягкого материала, будь внимателен.

Джаред смотрит на него с преувеличенным подобострастием.  
\- Как вам будет угодно, Господин. Я сожалею, что вы недовольны.

Дженсен ласково гладит его и смотрит на Себастьяна.  
\- Что-нибудь еще?

Он переводит взгляд с Дженсена на Джареда и обратно, и возмущение и шок на его лице переходят в какое-то неуловимое выражение, которое Джареду совсем не нравится.  
\- Ты очень связан с этой вещью, не так ли?

\- В данный момент нет, - отвечает Дженсен. - Но планирую сделать это в самое ближайшее время.

Себастьян зло улыбается ему.  
\- Получай удовольствие, пока еще можешь, Эклз.

С этими словами он выходит из комнаты, и Дженсен насмешливо наблюдает за ним, повернувшись спиной к Джареду. Он не боится, но, может быть, Дженсен никогда не видел, какая ненависть появляется на лице Себастьяна, стоит Дженсену отвернуться.  
\- Ты в порядке? - спрашивает Дженсен, погладив Джареда.

Джаред берет его за руку.  
\- Вроде бы да.

\- Не смотри так испуганно, - говорит ему Дженсен. - Я не позволю ему причинить тебе боль.

\- Это не то, о чем я беспокоюсь, - отвечает Джаред.

Дженсен качает головой и тянется к Джареду, чтобы поцеловать его.  
\- Эта поездка выбила нас из колеи, да?

\- Прошлой ночью было замечательно, - ухмыляется Джаред. - И сегодня утром.

Дженсен кивает.  
\- Да. Было просто отлично. Мы, впрочем, можем делать это и дома.

\- Все время?

\- Каждую минуту, каждый день, - обещает Дженсен.

Джаред смеется, и Дженсен качает головой.  
\- Я пойду, чтобы арендовать вертолет. Не хочу, чтобы рядом с тобой вертелся этот Роше.

\- Мы не на корабле едем?

Дженсен хмурится.  
\- Ты едешь первым классом.

\- На самом деле, сегодня утром первый класс прокатился на мне.

Дженсен хохочет, запрокинув голову.  
\- Это подло, Джаред. Теперь упаковывай свои вещички.

Он колеблется.  
\- Джен, а как же твоя работа?

\- К черту, - говорит Дженсен. – Твоя безопасность сейчас важнее всего. Найду кого-нибудь, кто заменит меня. 

Джаред кивает и принимается за дело, а Дженсен сидит на краю кровати, долго наблюдая за ним, и наконец произносит:  
\- Прости за все неприятности, что я принес тебе, Джей. Клянусь, я хотел как лучше.

Джаред не отвечает ему, отбрасывает одежду в сторону и валит Дженсена на кровать, чтобы повязать его еще раз, прежде чем выехать из отеля. 

Джареду потом стыдно перед теми, кто придет убирать номер.

 

5 глава

\- Когда ты в последний раз выходил на улицу?

Джаред отрывается от книги.  
\- Хм, вчера?

Дженсен качает головой.  
\- Я не имею в виду - выходил, я имею в виду – когда ты гулял в последний раз?

\- Я не знаю, - небрежно говорит Джаред. - А что?

\- Твой красивый загар скоро поблекнет, - мрачно замечает Дженсен. – И ты скоро протухнешь здесь. 

Джаред протягивает руку, ловит Дженсена за запястье и дергает к себе на колени.  
\- А мне помнится, тебе нравился мой запах, - бормочет он в шею Дженсену.

\- Ммм. - Дженсен вертится в его объятиях. – Я не говорю, что ты плохо пахнешь, я сказал, что просто пахнешь. 

\- Тем более, зачем выходить на улицу? - спрашивает Джаред. – Здесь еще много поверхностей, которые мы не опробовали.  
\- Я хочу тебе кое-что показать, - говорит ему Дженсен, пытаясь вырваться и встать. Видимо, он не был намерен опробовать библиотечный диван. Черт возьми.

\- Снаружи? – недовольно морщится Джаред. – Там даже нет кроватей. И почему их нет? 

\- Потому что жизнь жестока и сурова, Джаред.

Джаред закатывает глаза, а Дженсен тянет его за руку.  
\- Что мы делаем?

\- Мы собираемся на прогулку.

\- Действительно? – язвит Джаред. - Это твой большой план, чтобы заставить меня наслаждаться свежим воздухом? Сидя в машине?  
\- Хватит умничать, и пойдем, - бросает Дженсен через плечо, выходя из комнаты, и предполагается, что Джаред будет следовать за ним. Джаред вздыхает и встает.  
Они покидают дом около полудня и едут в течение почти двух часов, прежде чем машина сворачивает с дороги и замедляет ход. Дженсен ждет, пока автомобиль остановится, откидывается на спинку сиденья и спрашивает:  
\- Что ты знаешь об истории рабства? 

\- Странное начало для разговора, - отвечает Джаред, отстегивая ремень безопасности.

\- Я серьезно, - говорит Дженсен. Джаред поворачивается к нему и видит, что хозяин пристально смотрит на него. – Ты скоро все поймешь.

\- История рабства? – усмехается Джаред. - Что, есть несколько известных рабов, которых я должен знать?

\- Ну, да, есть некоторые… - Дженсен мнется, затем качает головой. - Нет, стоп, это не то, что я имел в виду. Я имею в виду реальную историю рабства. Думаешь, что только сейчас люди стали держать рабов, Джаред?

У Джареда нет ответа. Он никогда не думал о рабстве как об историческом периоде, о том, что когда-то началось и может когда-либо закончиться. Это всегда было, вот все, что он знает.

Дженсен качает головой.  
\- Это стало легальным примерно сто лет назад. До этого рабство очень долго было запрещено.  
\- Почему его вернули обратно? - спрашивает Джаред. - Если было понятно, что оно приносит вред.  
Дженсен сочувственно сжимает его бедро.  
\- Раньше были только беты, альф и омег не существовало. Когда мы только начинали появляться, люди испугались. И попытались взять под контроль вещи, которые им были непонятны, и вот что из этого вышло. Они заковали всех альф и омег в кандалы как каких-то уродцев, будто мы могли рожать только уродов, а нормальные люди - только бет.

\- Но это не так, - говорит Джаред. Он не очень хорошо образован, но даже он знает, что биологически это не правильно. - Это случайность.

\- Я знаю, - говорит ему Дженсен. - Я имею в виду, мы знаем об этом сейчас. Но к тому времени, как это стало известно, слишком много людей уже привыкли к рабству, чтобы взять и отказаться от него полностью. Богатые люди не спешили рассказывать своим детям о том, что нет никаких генетических мутаций, они изменили закон, сделали так, что тот, кто был рожден в рабстве, никогда уже не мог стать свободным. Вот и все. Посмотри на меня.

Джаред поднимает голову и слабо улыбается Дженсену.  
\- Я знаю, тебе известно об этом. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что мы все это знаем. Твои хозяева тоже это знали и только притворялись, что не знают. И нет никаких оправданий этому. Вся разница между мной и тобой в том, что кто-то в твоем роду появился на свет в неправильном месте в неправильное время.

Джаред отводит глаза. Приятно слышать такое из уст своего хозяина, но это не имеет значения. Дженсен не похож на остальных. Никто не собирается бороться с этим только потому, что это неправильно.

Дженсен облизывает губы.  
\- Посмотри в окно, Джей.

Джаред делает то, что ему говорят, и ему кажется, что мир вокруг рушится. Он поворачивается, изумленно глядя на Дженсена, надеясь увидеть какой-нибудь знак, что все это шутка, и они вот прямо сейчас вернутся домой. Но Дженсен не смеется.

Джаред испытал много жестокости за свою жизнь, но даже он должен признать, что это было просто за гранью. За окном Джаред видит резиденцию Марка Шеппарда и задается вопросом, какого черта Дженсен рассказал ему все, нес эту чушь о равенстве, если он собирается продать Джареда назад. Просто чтобы стало еще больнее?

Его сердце стучит как сумасшедшее, и он бросается вперед, на Дженсена, сминая в пальцах дорогой материал костюма своего хозяина. В глубине души он знал, что Дженсен устанет от него когда-нибудь, но не так же скоро. Только не сейчас, когда он только начал верить Дженсену и всем тому, что могло стать реальным для него.  
\- Пожалуйста, не надо, - умоляет он. - Не отправляйте меня обратно. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, о Боже, Дженсен. Хозяин. Господин, пожалуйста, не делайте этого.

\- Джаред, - прерывает его Дженсен, но Джаред не дает ему возможности договорить.

\- Пожалуйста. Я буду хорошим. Я сделаю все. - Он судорожно глотает, чувствуя, как от отчаяния кружится голова. – Я буду учить вашего следующего раба. Я научу его тому, что вам нравится.

\- Джаред, прекрати это.

Джаред качает головой, пытаясь сдержать слезы.  
\- Это потому, что я ударил Себастьяна? Этого больше не повторится. Я буду хорошим мальчиком, я обещаю. Я позволю им делать все, что они хотят от меня. Или… или, если вы не хотите меня больше, я буду работать в любом месте, где скажете. Я буду делать все, что угодно, что угодно. Пожалуйста, оставьте меня, Дженсен. Господин. Я не хочу туда возвращаться. Я хочу остаться с тобой. Я буду делать все, чтобы остаться.

\- Джаред! – кричит Дженсен, и Джаред, стоя на коленях, поднимает на него взгляд и видит, что Дженсен потрясенно смотрит на него. - Я не собираюсь продавать тебя.  
Джаред хватает руки своего хозяина и покрывает их поцелуями.  
\- Спасибо. Спасибо. Я буду хорошим. Я буду очень хорошим, господин. Я не буду шутить больше. Или делать то, о чем вы не просите меня. Я буду хорошим.

\- Не говори так, - тихо отвечает ему Дженсен, и смотрит так, будто разговаривает с ребенком. - Боже, ты действительно думаешь, что я бы сделал бы нечто подобное?

Джаред качает головой, прижавшись лицом к бедру своего хозяина. Он все еще дрожит.  
\- Я не знаю, - говорит он. - Я не знаю, что вы могли бы сделать. Просто не делайте этого.

Дженсен берет Джареда за плечи и заставляет его сесть. Он смотрит Джареду в глаза. Становится ясно, что Джаред не может отвернуться, и он делает все, чтобы доказать, что не будет непослушным, поэтому он смотрит на хозяина.  
\- Послушай меня, Джаред. Я никогда не смогу продать тебя. Ты меня понимаешь? Никогда. Ты уйдешь от меня свободным или никогда вообще не уйдешь, это понятно?

Джаред шмыгает носом и кивает.  
\- Но мы здесь. Зачем? Я не хочу здесь быть.

\- Тсс, - говорит ему Дженсен, медленно поглаживая его, как испуганного жеребенка. - Посмотри в окно. Но внимательно на этот раз.

Джаред осматривает окрестности. Дженсен берет его руку и крепко сжимает.  
\- Видишь всех этих людей?

Джаред кивает. Он не знает, что они делают, но большая толпа с плакатами стоит возле главного входа и что-то скандирует. Джаред не слышит через плотные тонированные стекла автомобиля, но он может прочитать, что написано на плакатах. Он прижимает лицо к стеклу, чтобы получше рассмотреть, и Дженсен прижимается к нему сзади.

\- Они… – произносит Джаред, но не может закончить свою мысль. Он слишком занят, глядя на все это.

\- Здесь митинг, - говорит ему Дженсен. – И это не на пользу его бизнесу, Джей. Они борются, чтобы остановить его раз и навсегда. И дело не только в нем. Такое происходит повсеместно.

\- Почему? – спрашивает Джаред.

\- Потому что не все такие, как твои хозяева. Есть целый мир людей, которые не владеют рабами. Многие из них ненавидят рабство. Некоторые из этих людей - освобожденные рабы, но большинство из них родились свободными. Они борются за вас. - Дженсен смотрит, и робкая улыбка появляется на его губах. - Ты заплатил за это.

Джаред качает головой.  
\- Нет, у меня нет…  
\- Группа, которая организовала это? Они смогли придти сюда, потому что получили чек в твой день рождения. От твоего имени. Чек на большую сумму.

Джаред смотрит непонимающе.  
\- Ты сделал это для меня?

Дженсен поднимает голову, и, наконец, улыбка достигает и его глаз.  
\- А вот ты решил, что я собираюсь продать тебя. Ты просто ранил мои чувства.

\- Спасибо, Дженсен, - говорит Джаред, хотя голос его не слушается. - Я... спасибо.

Улыбка Дженсена немного меркнет.  
\- Пожалуйста, не надо. Я должен тебе гораздо больше, чем митинги, Джаред.

Джаред молчит и снова смотрит в окно.  
\- Ты действительно думаешь, что это приведет к чему-то хорошему?  
Джаред не может себе представить, что такой человек, как Марк Шеппард, обратит внимание на что-то вроде этого, независимо от того, сколько людей здесь стоят и как громко они кричат.  
\- Мы собираемся победить. Может быть, не сразу, но это будет.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
Джаред не может поверить, что одна разъяренная толпа собирается остановить все ужасные вещи, которые он пережил. Это не тот мир.

\- Так всегда бывает.

Джаред поворачивается к Дженсену.  
\- Что это значит?

\- Это случилось раньше, тысячи раз. Во всем мире это происходит и всегда заканчивается одинаково. Спустя несколько десятилетий все будут свободными. И такие люди, как Марк Шеппард, или та твоя хозяйка, что любит ставить клеймо, или… или я… Вся человеческая раса будет со стыдом вспоминать, что такие, как мы, существовали.

Джаред качает головой.  
\- Не ты. Ты не похож на них.

Дженсен облизывает губы.  
\- Я надеюсь. – Он открывает рот, но только горько смеется. – Это труднее, чем я ожидал.

\- Что?

\- Джаред, я собираюсь освободить тебя. Ты будешь свободным. Мы можем пойти в суд завтра, если хочешь. 

Джаред замирает от волнения, радости и ужаса одновременно. Он ждал этих слов всю свою жизнь. 

\- Куда мне идти? - спрашивает он. - Что я буду делать?

Дженсен до сих пор крепко держал его руку, но сейчас отпускает. Он трет пальцем свою ладонь, и кажется, что он боится взглянуть на Джареда.  
\- Тебе не нужно никуда идти. Я не хочу, чтобы ты… - Он замолкает, а затем поправляется: - Я имею в виду, ты можешь остаться со мной. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты остался. Я позабочусь о тебе, могу сделать так, что ты будешь иметь все, чего когда-либо хотел. Что угодно. Тебе не придется работать, ни одного дня, если ты не хочешь, Джаред. И тебе не нужно будет быть с кем-то, кого ты не хочешь. - Он облизывает губы. - Даже со мной. Ты всегда можешь делать со мной все, что захочешь. Но если ты встретишь кого-то другого, если захочешь уйти с ним, то… Я и ты, мы могли бы…

\- Я уйду, - прерывает его Джаред. - Если ты освободишь меня, я оставлю тебя, Дженсен. Мне очень жаль, но ты знаешь, я это сделаю.

Дженсен хмурится.  
\- Да. Я... я полагал, что… да, я знал, что так будет.

\- Это не потому, что я не хочу быть с тобой, - говорит Джаред и тянется, чтобы поцеловать Дженсена. - Это не потому, что я не ценю твое предложение.

\- Боже, Джаред, не надо утешений, - нарочито спокойно говорит Дженсен, но его голос дрожит. - Это не смягчит удар.

\- Я не смогу быть самим собой, - говорит он, стараясь, чтобы Дженсен понял. - Если я, по крайней мере, не попытаюсь стать самостоятельным. Если я приму твое предложение, замечательное предложение, Дженсен, я не смогу жить так. Я должен дать свободе шанс, и я говорю это прежде, чем ты будешь сожалеть. Я собираюсь уйти, если ты освободишь меня.

Дженсен кивает и печально смотрит вниз.  
\- Это твое право. Я не могу остановить тебя.

\- Это то, что я сделаю, если ты освободишь меня. - Джаред делает глубокий вдох, и на короткий миг у него мелькает мысль, действительно ли он хочет произнести следующие слова. – Поэтому я не прошу тебя у свободы. 

Дженсен поднимает голову, и на его лице написано неверие и надежда.  
\- Ты сошел с ума? – спрашивает он.  
Джаред качает головой.

Дженсен кивает, сглотнув.  
\- Я сделаю это, обязательно, - обещает он. – В день, когда ты просишь об этом, я это сделаю. Но не раньше, Нет, если это означает потерять тебя.

Джаред улыбается и целует его нежно.  
\- Я не попрошу, - говорит он снова, более уверенный в том, что произносит, чем когда он впервые сказал это. - Я хочу остаться с тобой.

\- Ты все еще свободен, - говорит ему Дженсен. - Когда ты со мной. В моем доме, в любом месте, куда мы идем. Ты свободен, Джей. Ты со мной на равных. Я прослежу, чтобы все об этом знали. – Он тянется, целует Джареда в шею, и его лицо расплывается в глупой счастливой улыбке, когда он отстраняется. - Слышал, Джефф? Этот человек теперь твой босс.

\- Да, - отвечает Джефф. Он больше ничего не говорит, но Джаред смотрит в зеркало заднего вида и видит, как мелькает его улыбка, скрытая густой седоватой бородой. 

 

***

Дженсен смотрит с отвращением, как Миша кладет виноградинку в открытый рот Женевьев.  
\- Вы, ребята, типичный образец всего неправильного в этом мире.

Женевьев жует, потом улыбается.  
\- Узнаю тон маленькой ревнующей сучки. Просто музыка для моих ушей.

\- Я думал, что это пение птиц, - говорит Миша, наклоняясь, чтобы слизать сок из уголка ее губ. - Но ты права. Он, должно быть, немного ревнует.

\- Я не собираюсь ревновать, - отвечает Дженсен. Джаред улыбается, делая глоток пива, и Дженсен смотрит на него. - Так ты просто позволишь им выиграть, да?

\- Я планировал, да.

Дженсен хватает виноград из вазы на столе рядом с ними.  
\- Черта с два. Я не собираюсь опускать руки. Ложись.

\- Он просто раздвинет ноги, - громко шепчет Джаред Мише и Женевьев. - Позже.  
Миша разражается смехом.  
\- У нас тут ребенок, - он показывает на колени Женевьев. – Пожалуйста, помните о детях.  
Дженсен садится на шезлонг рядом с Джаредом, толкая его назад так, чтобы он принял положение полулежа, и тогда подносит виноград ко рту Джареда. Джаред тянется, чтобы оторвать виноградинку от кисти, и преувеличенно громко чмокает от удовольствия.  
\- Гадость, - говорит Женевьев. – Миша, попроси их вести себя прилично.

\- Ты сама это начала, - возражает Дженсен, вытирая большим пальцем сок с уголка губ Джареда.

Она высовывает язык, и Миша приходит ей на помощь.  
\- У нее в руках ребенок, - говорит он. - Я просто помогал ей. А вы ужасно сумасбродны.  
\- О, мне нравится, - говорит Дженсен и снова предлагает Джареду виноград. - Ты слышал? Мы сумасбродны.  
Джаред отщипывает еще одну ягоду и, улыбаясь, зажимает ее губами. Дженсен все понимает, наклоняется, чтобы взять ягоду ртом.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо, - говорит, смеясь, Женевьев. – Подведем итог. Вы очаровательны.

\- Но мы все равно победили, - настаивает Миша. Он берет Дмитрия и держит его на вытянутых руках. - Посмотрите, что у нас есть.

Будто услышав эти слова, Дмитрий дует губы и хмурит брови. И он выглядит до умопомрачения хорошеньким. 

\- Нечестно использовать ребенка, - говорит Дженсен. - Джаред, скажи им.  
\- Ой, а посмотрите, какие маленькие у него ручки, - говорит Джаред, протягивая руку, чтобы коснуться Дмитрия. - О, Боже, Дженсен, они победили.

\- Все по-честному, - говорит Женевьев. – Так что утрись.

Она берет виноград из чаши, подбрасывает ягоды в воздух и ловит их ртом. Потом обводит всех торжествующим взглядом. 

\- На, - говорит Миша, вставая и передавая Дмитрия Джареду. - Ты сделал правильный выбор, так что можешь подержать его.

Джаред смотрит на ребенка, а потом на Мишу.  
\- Почему я чувствую, что меня в чем-то обманули?

\- Назад не возьму! - Миша кричит, хватает Женевьев и тянет ее к небольшому садику возле дома.  
Джаред наблюдает, как они удаляются, а затем смотрит на Дмитрия.  
\- Они позволили мне держать своего ребенка, - говорит он неверяще. - Они доверили мне подержать своего ребенка.

\- И теперь они совершают романтическую прогулку под звездами, а мы будем менять подгузники, - корчит недовольную гримасу Дженсен.

Джаред качает головой, щекочет ножки Дмитрия.  
\- Дженсен, - говорит он, глядя вверх, - они даже не смотрят. Они просто доверили мне своего ребенка.

Взгляд Дженсена смягчается, и он счастливо улыбается Джареду.  
\- Дядя Джаред, - напоминает он, допивая вино из бокала и ставя его на стол. Он наклоняется, прижимается лбом к Джареду и дает Дмитрию палец, который тот сразу хватает своей маленькой ручкой. - Одна большая счастливая семья, помнишь?

Джаред мог бы прожить тысячу лет, но, как ему кажется, все равно не смог бы до конца принять это как само собой разумеющееся. Он кивает в любом случае.  
\- Я постараюсь не забыть об этом.

 

***

Джаред вытирает рот, немного пораженный тем, как он вспотел. Он решает взять перерыв, поэтому распрямляется, глядя на гладкую поверхность древесины, которую полирует. Он чувствует себя довольно хорошо, особенно если учесть, что он работает с Джимом немногим более недели.

Открывается дверь за его спиной, и его на миг обдувает ветерком.  
\- Я закончил с этими ящиками, - говорит он достаточно громко, чтобы босс услышал. - Я имею в виду, привел их в надлежащий вид. Вроде бы. Ты можешь взглянуть на них. - Он поворачивается и указывает в правый угол комнаты. - Они вон там.  
\- Не уверен, что разбираюсь в ящиках, но скажу, что они чудесны, если это утешит твое самолюбие.  
Джаред смеется и счастливо смотрит на Дженсена.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? Ты должен быть на работе.

Дженсен смущенно улыбается, и Джаред понимает, что он что-то скрывает за спиной.  
\- Я решил сделать долгий перерыв на обед. 

\- Ты? - Джаред спрашивает. - Посмотри на себя. Выходные дни. Длинные перерывы на обед. Твои деловые партнеры должны меня ненавидеть.

Дженсен закатывает глаза, не обращая внимания на подколки Джареда, и разводит руки в стороны. В каждой руке у него по коричневому пакету.  
\- Я собрал сам.

Джаред смеется и берет один пакет.  
\- Это первый раз, когда ты был на кухне? Как ты добрался туда без карты?

\- Заткнись, - бормочет Дженсен, садясь рядом с Джаредом и глядя в сторону. - Миша помог мне найти ее.

Джаред закидывает голову назад и смеется, и Дженсен пинает его ногу.  
\- Я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы надо мной издевались! Я пытался быть романтичным.

\- И это все наглядно демонстрирует, что ты ничего не смыслишь в этом, - отвечает Джаред. – Может, просто скажешь мне, что хочешь, чтобы у тебя отсосали?

\- Никто не говорил тебе, что у тебя на редкость поэтическая натура? 

Джаред улыбается и открывает пакет, вытаскивает бутерброд и банку содовой, покрытую холодными капельками, промочившими бумагу. Он заглядывает внутрь пакета и ухмыляется.  
\- Ты даже положил яблоки, - говорит он. - Я чувствую себя так, будто это мой первый день в школе.

В последний раз Джаред видел вот такой обед, когда он был подростком и упаковывал другому еду. Он не говорит Дженсену об этом.

\- Я поцеловал бы тебя, если бы не был таким потным и противным, - говорит он вместо этого.

\- А я бы позволил тебе, если б ты не был таким потным и противным, - дразнит Дженсен, но все равно наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Джареда. Потом медленно отстраняется. - Боже. Как ты пахнешь! А ведь мне еще нужно вернуться ненадолго в офис.  
\- Неудачник, - заявляет Джаред, откусывая большой кусок бутерброда с ветчиной и сыром, и начинает с аппетитом жевать.  
\- Ладно, не бери в голову, - говорит Дженсен, разворачивая свой бутерброд. – Я уже не возбужден.  
\- Совсем-совсем? - спрашивает Джаред с набитым ртом. Выходит невнятно, но Дженсен просто смеется.

\- Через несколько месяцев, - говорит он, - чтобы компенсировать мне это, ты должен отвести меня на ланч и заплатить за него. Ты теперь работаешь и можешь себе это позволить.  
Джаред сглатывает и делает глоток содовой.  
\- Мне не платят. Это для удовольствия. Придется отдавать долги минетами.  
Дженсен смеется, почесывая затылок.  
\- Я разговаривал с Джимом, - говорит он Джареду. - Он говорит, что ты отлично работаешь, Джей. Быстро учишься. И он думал найти кого-то помоложе, но будет рад принять тебя и говорит, что будет справедливо, если ты будешь получать оплату за свою работу.  
Он печально улыбается.  
\- Ты можешь откладывать на тот случай, когда ты… Если ты захочешь уйти от меня.

Джаред качает головой, не понимая, как еще убедить Дженсена, что он хочет остаться. Вместо этого он отставляет банку, доедает бутерброд и тянет Дженсена за запястье к себе. - Иди сюда, - говорит он. - Есть кое-что, что я хочу показать тебе.

Дженсен кивает и следует за Джаредом, пока они не оказываются возле загона, который он и Джим сделали накануне. Джаред вытаскивает стул, который он начал делать вчера, когда босс ушел, а он ждал Дженсена с работы.  
\- Что думаешь?

Дженсен улыбается и наклоняется, чтобы осмотреть поближе.  
\- Ты сделал его?  
\- Да, сэр.

\- Ты действительно быстро учишься, - говорит он, бросив быстрый взгляд на Джаред. - Это красиво.

\- Да ладно, - Джаред машет рукой. – Ты уже признался, что скажешь все, что угодно, лишь потешить мое самолюбие.  
\- Я серьезно, - говорит Дженсен, ведя пальцами по резному узору дерева. - Джаред, это удивительно.

Джаред чувствует, что расплывается в невольной улыбке и заливается румянцем.  
\- Я сам придумал, - отвечает он. – И дизайн не Джима, а мой. 

Дженсен улыбается и проводит рукой по дереву, затем встает.  
\- Великолепно, - говорит он, обхватывает руками лицо Джареда и целует его.

\- Это для тебя, - отвечает Джаред, слова так и льются из него. - Я делаю его для тебя.  
Дженсен смотрит на стул, потом на Джареда.  
\- Я люблю тебя.

Джаред моргает, застигнутый врасплох.  
\- Ой, да ладно, не так уж он и хорош. Это моя первая работа.

Дженсен увлекает его в глубокий поцелуй, а затем отстраняется, все еще держа лицо Джареда в ладонях.  
\- Не надо шутить, ладно? Хотя бы пять минут. Я люблю тебя, Джаред.

Джаред качает головой и рефлекторно делает шаг назад.  
\- Дженсен, я…  
Дженсен закрывает ему рот ладонью.  
\- Все нормально. Ты не должен говорить в ответ. Если тебе нечего сказать. Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал.

Джареду есть что сказать. Он так много хочет сказать, что не может вымолвить ни слова. Ему слишком страшно. Не то чтобы он сомневается, что Дженсен не поймет. Хозяева говорили ему это раньше, и Джаред знает, что те, кто не были особо жестокими, говорили ему правду. Но это продолжалось недолго. Влюбленность. И это всегда заканчивалось возвращением обратно на аукцион.

И иногда Джаред лгал в ответ на признания своих хозяев или признавался в ответ, но он не может произнести это сейчас. Даже если Дженсен не продаст его, даже если он освободит Джареда, как обещал, и Джаред теперь доверяет ему, он передумает, как и все остальные. Он подсел на запах Джареда, но это не будет продолжаться вечно. Он отошлет Джареда куда-нибудь, и Джаред проведет остаток жизни, пытаясь убедить себя, что этот человек не имел в виду ничего такого с самого начала.

\- Мне надо вернуться, - говорит Дженсен, дрожащая улыбка мелькает на его губах, и он слишком поспешно отходит. - Еще есть, над чем работать, да? Увидимся сегодня вечером.

Он уходит, прежде чем Джаред может остановить его, и Джаред не знает, что сказать, чтобы удержать его.

***  
Джаред чувствует, как пальцы скользят по его волосам. Он целует веснушки на груди Дженсена и ложится на него сверху, пристально глядя ему в лицо, так что Дженсен вынужден посмотреть на него.  
\- Ты в порядке? - спрашивает он. – Кажешься немного нервным.  
Дженсен молчит, хмуря брови.  
\- Я уезжаю на пару дней на следующей неделе.

Джаред кивает и наклоняется, опершись подбородком на грудь Дженсена.  
\- Куда мы едем на этот раз? Не на другой остров, верно? Дженсен, если я опять получу солнечный ожог на заднице, я клянусь, твой член не коснется…

\- Я собираюсь ехать один, - говорит Дженсен Джареду.

\- О, - растеряно отвечает Джаред. Он улыбается и пытается выглядеть невозмутимо. - Не могу винить тебя в этом. Кто хочет таскать повсюду раба?

\- Не из-за этого, Джаред. Перестань. - Он качает головой. – Все организует Себастьян. Я не хочу подвергать тебя опасности.

Джаред приподнимается, садится на корточки, чтобы видеть Дженсена.  
\- Ты же не собираешься оставаться с ним наедине.

\- А что такого, - Дженсен пожимает плечами. - Послушай, я должен. Независимо от моих личных чувств к этому парню я не имею права открыто оскорблять его. Он настаивал на проведении данной конференции, что я мог сделать?

\- Не езди, - говорит Джаред. – Дженсен, не надо.

\- Я должен, Джей, - отвечает Дженсен. - Я отдал бы многое, чтобы не ездить.

\- Возьми меня с собой тогда,- умоляет Джареда. - Он меня пугает. Я ни минуты не смогу быть спокойным, пока ты там.  
\- Я его не боюсь. - Дженсен протягивает руку и гладит Джареда по щеке. – Со мной все будет в порядке. Я не хочу, чтобы он видел тебя снова, не позволю ему обидеть тебя. Я клянусь.

\- Я хочу с тобой. - Джаред целует Дженсена и тянет к себе. - Пожалуйста, Дженсен. Я сделаю все что угодно, если ты возьмешь меня.

\- Прекрасно. - Дженсен хмурится, покусывая губу, пока, наконец, не произносит: - Но мне это не нравится.

Джаред улыбается, наслаждаясь победой, и наклоняется для поцелуя.

 

***

Они летят к Себастьяну частным самолетом четыре дня спустя. Место, где они останавливаются, похоже на плантацию, там есть в огромный жуткий дом, а вокруг мили и мили земли. А Джаред еще думал, что дом Дженсена ужасен, но его точно не удивляет тот факт, что Себастьян Роше вырос в таком месте, как это.

Первые несколько часов проходят достаточно гладко. Дженсену удается скрыть Джареда в своем номере, пока он на совещаниях, и каждый раз, когда они находятся в одном помещении, Джаред видит, что его зеленые глаза осматривают комнату, отслеживают, где Себастьян и что он делает.  
На ужине Джаред стоит позади стула Дженсена, как и положено рабу, но внимательно следит за хозяином. Себастьян словно не замечает его, но Джаред напряжен. Жизнь слишком многому научила его, чтобы он просто поверил в это деланное безразличие.

Он осознает свою ошибку позже в ту ночь, когда он и Дженсен спят вместе, и вдруг двери в комнату открываются, и входят люди в полицейской форме.

\- Что это, черт возьми?- спрашивает Дженсен, садясь и включая лампу у кровати.

\- Это он, - говорит Себастьян, указывая на Джареда. Он выглядит взволнованным, но видно, что не может скрыть торжествующую улыбку. - Это раб, который украл мои драгоценности!

Мужчины входят в комнату, окружают кровать и наводят ружья на Джареда, и Джаред невольно подается назад, комкая в пальцах покрывало.

Дженсен смотрит на него.  
\- Ну, вы прекрасно знаете, Джаред ничего не брал.

\- Мне очень жаль, Дженсен, я знаю, как ты излишне нежен с ним, - говорит Себастьян, и фальшивое сочувствие в его голосе звучит настолько явно, что Джаред поражается, как остальные не замечают этого. - Но сегодня вечером твой раб присвоил ценную вещь. Я полагаю, его нельзя винить. Это у них в крови, знаешь ли. Но я не могу позволить ему уйти. Я слишком ценю наше партнерство, чтобы оставить его с тобой, подвергнув тем самым тебя опасности.  
\- О чем ты, черт возьми? - Дженсен трет глаза.

Из угла комнаты раздается голос одного из вошедших, который держит в руке куртку:  
\- Я нашел, шеф. Прямо здесь, в кармане, как мистер Роше и сказал.

\- Куда мистер Роше сам это и положил, - резко произносит Дженсен.

Голубые глаза Роше изумленно распахиваются.  
\- Дружище, - говорит он. - Я могу себе представить, как ты поражен тем фактом, что жил все эти месяцы с уголовником. Но не вини меня. Я слишком занят организацией, чтобы заниматься подобным.

И черт, он прав. Они оба следили за Роше и не заметили, как Джареду подбросили этот огромный драгоценный камень. Дженсен не отпускал Джареда от себя ни на шаг всю ночь. Но Джаред видит, что кто-то стоит возле двери, явно нервничая, кто-то с короткими каштановыми волосами. Ричард. Джаред забыл о его существовании с того званого обеда, и кажется, что это было так давно. Он хочет умереть сейчас, понимая, каким был глупцом. Дженсен не знал, что нужно обратить внимание на Ричарда, но Джареду нет оправдания.

Себастьян поворачивается к полицейскому рядом с ним, явно начальнику.  
\- Есть двенадцать свободных людей, которые могут выступать в качестве свидетелей того, что я непричастен, если господин Эклз будет обвинять меня. Но, думаю, когда пройдет первоначальный шок, он будет смотреть на вещи более трезво. - Роше холодно улыбается. - Я не буду выдвигать обвинения против моего друга за клевету.

Главный кивает.  
\- Это хорошо, мистер Роше. Думаю, такой знатный гражданин, как мистер Эклз понимает, что нет нужды обвинять вас. Он просто устал. Все, должно быть, очень запуталось для него. Разве не так, сэр?

\- Нет, - говорит Дженсен. Он бросает быстрый взгляд на Джареда, а затем отворачивается. - Джаред не мог взять драгоценный камень.

Сердце Джареда бешено колотится, но он чувствует облегчение, услышав эти слова. Дженсен всегда знает, что нужно сказать. Он всегда говорит такое, что все становится понятно. Он должен знать, что сказать теперь, чтобы все это закончилось.  
\- Мистер Эклз, - вздыхая, говорит полицейский, - не можете поверить в то, что ваш раб присвоил себе драгоценный камень, не так ли?

\- Конечно, нет, - усмехнувшись, отвечает Дженсен. - Я украл его.

\- Что? - спрашивает Джаред, хватая Дженсена за плечо. – Дженс… Хозяин, что вы делаете?

Себастьян и несколько сотрудников полиции выглядят ошарашенными, а потом Джаред смотрит на Роше и видит выражение его лица, за которое Джаред хочет придушить его голыми руками. Он улыбается, больше не скрывая удовольствия, и видно, что все идет даже лучше, чем он себе представлял. 

\- Повторите еще раз? – просит офицер.

\- Я взял камень. Мой раб не имеет ничего общего с этим. - Дженсен поворачивается, чтобы взглянуть на полицейского, стоящего рядом с Джаредом. - Таким образом, можете наставить ваши пистолеты на меня.

Мужчина смотрит на пистолет, потом на Дженсена, и опускает его, видимо, не желая наставлять оружие на важную особу.

Ричард шагает вперед, и на его лице появляется серьезное выражение, будто он считает, что все зашло слишком далеко, и Джаред надеется, может быть, он собирается признаться в том, что сделал. Что это сукин сын Роше заставил его сделать. Он даже приоткрывает рот, но Себастьян смотрит на него угрожающе, и вместо того, чтобы признаться, Ричард выскальзывает из комнаты.

\- Это просто смешно, - говорит начальник полиции. – Зачем такому человеку, как вы, делать это? Вы богаты.

Дженсен пожимает плечами, и Джаред еще никогда так сильно не испытывал ненависти к маске на его лице.  
\- Денег никогда не бывает слишком много, правда? 

Это не то, кто он есть. Джареду хочется схватить его и хорошенько встряхнуть, крикнуть всем в комнате. Как они могли поверить? Дженсен так никогда не поступит. Но они не знают Дженсена. Все они знают – бизнесмен Дженсен смог пробиться на самый верх. И Джаред не может позволить ему солгать на этот раз.

\- Пожалуйста, - говорит Джаред. - Я сделал это. Клянусь, я это сделал.

Главный облегченно кивает.  
\- Видите, мистер Эклз? Вы уверены, что ничего не перепутали?

Он с надеждой смотрит на Дженсена, и Джаред знает, чего он хочет. Ему все равно, кто украл проклятый камень, он хочет, чтобы Дженсен перестал выгораживать своего раба.

\- Это было в пальто альфы, - произносит один из офицеров, видимо, пытаясь оправдать Дженсена.

\- Это мое пальто, идиот, - резко отвечает Дженсен. - Так что, убери свои грязные руки от него.

Офицер моргает, затем отпускает ткань.

\- Ты не альфа, - услужливо подсказывает главный. И нет никаких сомнений в этом сейчас. Он без рубашки в постели с Джаредом, и очевидно, что он даже не бета.  
\- Все мои пальто так пошиты, - равнодушно бросает Дженсен. Это правда. Твою мать. - Не стесняйтесь обыскать. Кроме того, кто покупает такое дорогое пальто для раба?

Дженсен. Дженсен это сделал. Но это не имеет значения, последний аргумент, кажется, расставляет все на свои места, и наконец главный говорит:  
\- Хорошо. Арестуйте его.

***  
Дженсен вносит залог, как только суд открывается на следующее утро. Джаред ждет его в ближайшем отеле, куда привез все свои вещи ночью, после того, как Дженсен был арестован, и Женевьев получила от него инструкции, что делать дальше. Он остается там всю ночь и чуть не сходит с ума к тому времени, когда появляется Дженсен.

\- Ты, засранец, - налетает на него Джаред. - Как ты мог это сделать?

\- Не глупи, Джаред, - глухо произносит Дженсен. Его голос звучит устало, словно у него нет сил бороться, и Джаред немного смягчается, пытаясь представить, что значит даже одна ночь в тюрьме для такого, как Дженсен.

\- Почему? – спрашивает он, спокойнее на этот раз. - Почему ты взял на себя вину, Джен? Это была моя…

\- Я привез тебя сюда. Я знал, что это была плохая идея, я должен был отказаться.

\- Да, но я просил тебя. Это мой промах.

\- Это промах Себастьяна, - резко обрывает его Дженсен. Он опускается на кровать и качает головой. - Джаред, если бы я позволил тебе взять на себя вину за это, ты был бы мертв. Ты это знаешь. Не было бы ни суда, ни справедливого приговора. Тебя повесили бы прямо во дворе Себастьяна, как трофей.  
Джаред вздрагивает. И вспоминает, кем является.  
\- Да, но…

\- Все нормально, - отвечает Дженсен. - Пожалуйста, давай не будем спорить прямо сейчас? Я устал. Я... я боюсь. Можем мы просто поспать?

Джаред кивает, заставляя себя замолчать.  
Они проводят несколько дней в этой комнате, выходя, чтобы поесть. Наслаждаясь каждым последним горьким моментом вместе, хотя ни один из них не говорит об этом. Дата суда Дженсена запланирована через неделю после инцидента, потому что, даже после того, как он признался, его статус дает ему некоторые льготы.

Джаред крепко стискивает его в объятиях в утро суда, держит так сильно, будто желая не отпускать никогда. Джаред умоляет его остаться. Убежать от всего этого. Не ходить, потому что его не освободят. Но он знает, что Дженсен должен.

Он ждет несколько ужасных часов, стараясь не думать ни о чем. Но знает, что Дженсен хороший лжец, его лицо бесстрастно и равнодушно, и он признает вину. Он будет осужден в кратчайшие сроки, потому что он хочет этого. А если Дженсен чего-то хочет, он это получит. 

Тем не менее, в глубине души Джаред надеется, что Дженсен передумает. Джаред знает, что рабов не зовут в суд, но Дженсен может упомянуть о нем, тем самым у него будет последний шанс освободить себя. 

***  
Дженсен возвращается и смотрит затравлено, и Джаред знает, что все плохо. Он с трудом произносит:

\- Что случилось?

Дженсен резко садится на край кровати и не двигается, когда Джаред прижимается к нему, обнимает за шею. Вместо того чтобы поцеловать Джареда или обнять в ответ, Дженсен лишь обмякает в его руках.

\- Джен?

\- Этот ублюдок знал, что делает, Джей.

Джаред судорожно сглатывает.  
\- Он хотел, чтобы я умер.

\- Да. - Дженсен поднимает голову. - Они присудили мне штраф. И вышло, что дурацкий камень стоит больше, чем его и моя компания, вместе взятые. Зарядили за него цену… - Он замолкает, качая головой. - Боже, Джаред. Я могу продать практически все, но не смогу погасить весь долг.

\- Боже, - бормочет Джаред.

Дженсен медленно кивает, встречаясь с ним глазами. Он выглядит таким испуганным и таким прекрасным, что Джаред просто вынужден поцеловать его. Губы Дженсена дрожат, и Джаред отстраняется, понимая, что Дженсен плачет.

\- Пожалуйста, не плачь, - шепчет Джаред. - Пожалуйста.

\- Я буду скучать по тебе, - говорит он.

Джареду не нужно ничего объяснять. Он готов умереть ради Дженсена и за меньшее. Дженсен сделал очень много для него, но не всякий богатый человек сделает себя банкротом ради раба. В некотором смысле он был готов к этому, когда оттолкнул Себастьяна. Он сглатывает и протягивает руку, гладит руки и волосы своего его хозяина.  
\- Тсс, все нормально. Я понимаю. Я понимаю, Дженсен, все нормально.

\- Я буду скучать по тебе, но я не могу позволить им убить тебя.

\- Ты не сказал им, что это я? - спрашивает Джаред, показывая, что очень недоволен этим.

\- Они дали мне час, чтобы найти деньги. Потом они придут либо за ними, либо за мной.

До Джареда внезапно доходит весь ужас ситуации. Он отстраняется, качая головой.  
\- Нет, Дженсен. Нет, я не позволю тебе идти в тюрьму за меня.

\- Джей, они не будут даже слушать твои оправдания, пока я не освобожу тебя, а я не могу сейчас освободить тебя, потому что осужден, - Дженсен язвительно смеется, - извини, что говорю это, но я твой хозяин, и ты... ты не можешь остановить меня.

Джаред сидит спокойно, не зная, как реагировать на это, и Дженсен поднимается, идет к столу через всю комнату и вынимает из портфеля бумаги, что накануне Женевьев прислала ему.  
\- Что ты делаешь? - спрашивает Джаред, не двигаясь с места, чтобы не вторгаться в частную жизнь Дженсена. Похоже, что Дженсен очень занят этими документами. 

\- А что ты думаешь, я делаю? Я пытаюсь найти деньги. Я продаю, - Дженсен слабо усмехается, - все. Компания… Она уже, можно считать, принадлежит Себастьяну. И я желаю ему успехов в этом. - Он хмурится, вороша кучу подписанных документов на столе. - Дом. Все, что у меня есть.

Джаред улыбается.  
\- Не все. Дженсен. Дженсен, ты не должен идти в тюрьму.

\- Да? - спрашивает Дженсен, и его губы дрожат. – Рад это услышать! Почему нет?

\- Я, - говорит Джаред. - Ты... ты уже взял на себя вину, чтобы я мог жить. Ты отдал все. Позвольте мне сделать кое-что. Я стою... Я много стою, Дженсен. Можно продать меня. Я покрою большую часть долга, и останется достаточно…

\- Пошел ты, Джаред, - говорит Дженсен, вставая из-за стола. В дверь стучат, и Дженсен смотрит на нее, прежде чем повернулся к Джареду. - Пошел ты.

Он не дает Джареду возможность ответить, просто идет к двери, открывает ее. Входят мужчины, двое одевают на Дженсена наручники, а двое других собирают документы, которые Дженсен оставил на столе.

Джаред смотрит на один из листков сверху, и его сердце начинает бешено колотиться. Там написано его имя, и Джаред не может прочитать имя своего нового хозяина, но он может видеть свои инициалы, напечатанные там.

Дженсен уже продал его. А может быть, Джаред дал ему разрешение, но он, должно быть, подписал это раньше. Джаред не знает, почему он удивлен, он даже не имеет права быть разочарованным. Дженсен сделал для него много. И обещание освободить его отменяется, если Джаред стал причиной больших потерь. Но он все еще думает, что Дженсен мог бы, по крайней мере, спросить его в первую очередь.

\- Вы Джаред? – спрашивает мужчина, который собирает документы и бегло просматривает бумаги.

Джаред кивает, надеясь, что он выглядит не совсем отчаянно. Он закрывает глаза, замирая от ужаса, что сейчас назовут имя его нового хозяина. Лишь бы не Себастьян. Дженсен продал ему компанию, но он ведь не поступит так с Джаредом.  
\- Кто?.. - говорит он дрожащим голосом, как будто этот мужчина должен понять, о чем он спрашивает.

Человек смеется и протягивает ему бумаги.  
\- Похоже, ты свободен, малыш. Поздравляю. - Он хлопает Джареда по спине, идя к двери. – Приходи с ними в завтра в суд.

Джаред читает страницу раз пять, прежде чем буквы складываются в слова. Имя Джареда аккуратно напечатано там, где всегда указывается новый владелец раба. Наверное, это должен быть самый счастливый момент в его жизни, печально думает он. Он должен радоваться.

Вместо этого он мнет бумагу в руке. На дрожащих ногах он опускается на первый попавшийся стул, раздавленный тяжестью своей свободы.

Эпилог

 

Охранник, который зовет его, Дженсену незнаком, и он не знает, есть ли у него проблемы. Он не знает, большие ли это проблемы. Он не думает, что сделал что-то не так сегодня, но это обычно это не имеет значения, когда дело доходит до капризов охранников.

\- Ты Эклз? – спрашивает мужчина.

Дженсен холодно улыбается ему.  
\- Был, - говорит он. - Теперь я омега-9430.

Охранник закатывает глаза.  
\- Я бы надрал твою умную задницу, если бы мне было до тебя дело, - он сплевывает, и капли его слюны попадают в Дженсена. Дженсен решает не принимать это на свой счет. – Можешь остаться здесь и огрести проблем на свою задницу - или можешь стать Эклзом снова.

Дженсен растерян так, что не может это скрыть. Он пытается взять себя в руки, но все равно его застали врасплох.  
\- Я... сэр, еще почти три года до моего освобождения.

Охранник ухмыляется, видимо, он очень рад, что осведомлен намного больше Дженсена.  
\- Кто-то просто пришел и погасил твой долг.  
Он лезет в карман и достает знакомый лист голубой бумаги. Дженсен знает слишком хорошо, черт возьми, что это значит. Он, конечно, думал о том дне, когда сможет выйти отсюда, но не предполагал, что так скоро. Так неожиданно.  
Охранник протягивает ему бумаги, и Дженсен выхватывает их из его рук, как будто тот может передумать. Это невозможно. Есть очень мало людей в мире, кто мог бы заплатить за него, и только у одного из них Дженсен не хочет быть в долгу.

Но это не может быть Джаред, ведь это не имеет смысла, черт возьми. Джаред имеет полное право ненавидеть его. И все, что между ними было, Дженсен, возможно, просто придумал себе. Джаред был хорошим актером. Дженсен купил его именно по этой причине. Он так отчаянно верил, что Джаред любил его, что он позволил себе купиться на эти мечты, но у него было три года суровой реальности, чтобы осознать все. Джаред сейчас свободен. Он живет той жизнью, которую всегда заслуживал, и, вероятно, любит кого-то достойного. Может, даже завел семью. Во всяком случае, он точно не думает о Дженсене. И не собирается его освобождать. И спасать тоже. Впрочем, Дженсен искренне рад за него.

И он пытается вырвать ростки надежды, зарождающиеся внутри, потому что будет слишком больно разочароваться. Обнаружить, что теперь у него есть хозяин, который заплатил за него. И он никогда не будет снова свободен теперь, когда кто-то купил его свободу.

Прежде чем он попадает к выходу из тюрьмы, проходит около часа – волокита и оформление документов. Он просто сходит с ума за это время, придумывая все более нелепые объяснения своего внезапного освобождения, ему кажется, что все это шутка, и сейчас, когда он только вкусил свободу, его снова уведут обратно.  
К тому времени, как его приводят к выходу, Дженсен готов уже развернуться и бежать обратно в тюрьму. По крайней мере, он знает, чего там ожидать. Однажды Дженсен спросил Джареда, почему тот так упорно пытался остаться у Шеппарда, пытался сделать так, чтобы его не купили. Тогда это казалось смешным. В то время Дженсен многого не понимал в Джареде.  
\- Эклз? – уточняет Дженсен, подойдя к будке возле выхода. Он вручает голубую бумагу.  
\- Хм, - говорит человек, сидящий за столом. Его глаза равнодушно пробегают по документам Дженсена, а затем он кладет бумагу перед собой. – Освобожден через два года и десять месяцев в связи с погашением долга.  
Кто-то делает шаг вперед. Его лицо скрыто капюшоном, но Дженсен знает эту фигуру. Он узнает это тело везде. За три года в тюрьме Дженсен почти забыл, что значит быть свободным, но он никогда не забудет рост и ширину плеч человека, который только что освободили его.

Джаред подходит, откидывая капюшон, и Дженсен встречает мягкий и теплый взгляд глаз своего альфы. Джаред никогда не смотрел на него так, и сейчас, когда он здесь, Дженсен понимает, что ни капли не сомневался в том, что Джаред спасет его.  
\- Джаред, - говорит он, и голос его дрожит. Дженсен так счастлив и одновременно так напуган, что все это внезапно исчезнет, что ему даже не стыдно за свою слабость. - Мой Джаред.

Он уже не владеет Джаредом, но Джаред все понимает. Конечно, понимает. Он улыбается и даже не упоминает о том, что не принадлежит ему больше.  
\- Мой Дженсен, - говорит он в ответ, и расплывается в широкой улыбке.  
\- Но... как? - спрашивает Дженсен, оглядываясь на охранника и голубую бумагу на его столе. - Как ты смог себе это позволить?

Джаред берет Дженсена за руку.  
\- Я все объясню дома, - говорит он. - Пожалуйста, давай уберемся отсюда, ладно?

Дженсен машинально идет за ним, все еще пребывая в недоумении от всего происходящего.  
\- Дома? У нас есть дом?

Джаред радостно оглядывается.  
\- У нас есть дом.

Дженсен позволяет ему вывести себя наружу, где их ждет автомобиль. Это довольно старая, потрепанная колымага. Видимо, Джаред арендовал ее вместе с водителем. Это не имеет значения для Дженсена, он готов поклясться, что еще никогда не был так рад проехаться в машине. Джаред диктует водителю адрес, тот кивает и трогается с места.

\- Это не очень далеко отсюда, - объясняет Джаред. Он по-прежнему крепко держит Дженсена за руку, гладит большим пальцем кожу. – Только не удивляйся.  
Джаред опускает глаза, но Дженсен берет его за подбородок, чтобы заставить посмотреть на себя.

\- Мне очень жаль, Джен. Ты дал мне так много. Вряд ли есть что-нибудь, что я могу предложить тебе.  
\- Джаред, если ты, в самом деле, думаешь, что меня заботят подобные вещи, просто верни меня в тюрьму.

Джаред качает головой.  
\- Нет, конечно, я понимаю. Просто... это не то, к чему ты привык.  
\- Я привык к каторжным работам и пище, которая почти не съедобна, - отвечает Дженсен. – И в течение последнего времени меня окружали только преступники. А знаешь, что еще хуже? Испорченные богатенькие детишки, которые думали, что они выше закона, и которые только и делали, что жаловались на несправедливость.  
Джаред смеется.  
\- Так и представлю тебя, окруженного богатенькими испорченными детишками. 

\- Заткнись, - говорит Дженсен, хлопая Джареда по бедру. - Я пытаюсь не жаловаться.

Джаред кивает, печально глядя на Дженсена.  
\- Я знаю, - говорит он. - Я просто хотел сделать как лучше. Я хотел разбогатеть как можно скорее, чтобы вернуть тебя. Оказывается, это трудно – заработать деньги бывшему рабу.

Дженсен сглатывает и кивает.  
\- Джаред, как ты освободил меня?

Джаред хмурится, смущенно глядя на него.  
\- Я оставил тебя там на три года, Джен. Не могу поверить, что я оставил тебя там так надолго, но я не мог позволить себе… - Он вытирает губы и качает головой. - Скажи мне, что тебе не причинили вреда.

Дженсен сжимает его ладонь, берет другую руку Джареда и начинает медленно целовать каждый палец.  
\- Как я уже сказал, там были богатенькие дети, - говорит Дженсен тихо, - и альф не было, одни омеги и немного бет. Я редко занимался сексом, но, по крайней мере, мое мнение учитывалось.  
Джаред горько смеется.  
\- Боже, я прекрасно знаю все, о чем ты умалчиваешь, но спасибо за утешение.  
\- Я не просто пытаюсь заставить тебя чувствовать себя лучше. - Дженсен заставляет Джареда взглянуть ему в глаза. – Ты знаешь, что в моей жизни случалось и хуже.

\- Но теперь с тобой это случилось из-за меня. Из-за меня.

\- Ты не сделал ничего плохого.

\- Скажи это судье, - отвечает Джаред.

Дженсен смеется.  
\- Помню, я пытался. Он не заинтересовался.

\- Это не смешно, - говорит Джаред, но Дженсен ухмыляется, пытаясь скрыть боль. - Я откладывал каждый цент, с того момента, как ты освободил меня, но, Дженсен, я должен был прокормить себя для того, чтобы продолжать работать, чтобы приблизить день твоего освобождения, и я должен был заплатить за наш дом, впрочем, это просто жалкие оправдания.

Дженсен не в том настроении, чтобы разжигать в Джареде чувство вины, когда он просто взял и спас его. И он меняет тему разговора, чтобы узнать о том, что его действительно волнует.  
\- Расскажи мне лучше о нашем доме. 

Джаред смеется.  
\- Я заплатил первый взнос на те деньги, что скопил, когда работал у тебя, и еще я продавал одежду, которую ты мне покупал. Просто четыре комнаты в середине… пустоты, и одни долги. Но зато наше.  
\- Я уже люблю его, - утешает его Дженсен, прижимаясь к нему.  
Они едут около получаса, и вокруг бескрайние поля, видимо, Джаред не шутил насчет «дома в середине пустоты», но вот показывается аккуратный свежевыкрашенный домик, будто его приготовили специально для Дженсена. Дженсен пытается сдержать слезы, понимая, как будет неловко.  
Джаред выходит из машины, и Дженсен следует за ним, наблюдая, как Джаред наклоняется в окно и платит водителю. Он поворачивается к Дженсену.  
\- У меня нет машины, - говорит он. – И отсюда трудно добраться куда-либо, но иногда приезжают Жен и Миша. Завтра приедут тоже.  
\- Жен, - говорит Дженсен, лукаво улыбаясь. - Как они? Все хорошо? Как Дмитрий?

Джаред смеется.  
\- У них все отлично. Мне кажется, ты платил им слишком много. Поэтому они купили себе жилье, как только дом продали. В хорошем месте, недалеко от твоего старого особняка. Они просто стали гребаными богатеями, поработав на тебя.  
\- А ребенок? Он, должно быть, вырос. - Дженсен хмурится. – Он, наверное, не помнит меня.

\- Он придет завтра, - говорит Джаред, кладет руку на талию Дженсена и чуть подталкивает его вперед. – Я уверен, что он скучал по своему дяде Дженсену.  
Дженсен знает, что это просто утешение, но он счастливо улыбается и может думать только о теплой руке Джареда у себя на талии. У него будет время снова познакомиться с ребенком. Сейчас у него много времени. Три года, и Джаред стал богаче его. Он улыбается, даже не осознавая этого.

\- Хорошо, а сейчас осторожно, - говорит Джаред, открывая дверь. – Тебя могут немного помять.  
Дженсен удивленно приподнимает бровь, а затем большой меховой шар прыгает на него, пытаясь лизнуть в лицо.

\- Сэди, фу, - говорит Джаред, смеясь. – Сидеть, девочка.

Если Джаред думает, что он обучил собаку, то жестоко ошибается, но в конце концов ему удается оттащить ее от Дженсена и удерживать, пока тот не войдет. Джаред закрывает собаку и улыбается своей улыбкой с ямочками.  
\- Это Сэди, - говорит он. - Тебе придется делить меня с ней. Надеюсь, ты не возражаешь.

Как будто Дженсен может быть против, когда Джаред так улыбается.  
\- Ты заменил меня собакой?

Джаред качает головой.  
\- Ой, детка, не сердись. Здесь было одиноко без тебя.

Дженсен улыбается.  
\- Больше нет.  
\- Больше нет, - соглашается Джаред.

Он быстро целует Дженсена, а затем тянет внутрь, взволнованно указывая на диван, занимающий почти всю крошечную гостиную.  
\- Видишь?  
Дженсен кивает. Это странно – видеть подобную вещь в таком месте. Похоже, что она стоит больше, чем сам дом.  
\- Я сделал его, - горделиво объявляет Джаред, сияя. Он поворачивается, указывая на обеденный стол в углу. - Это тоже.

Дженсен чувствует, что ему нечем дышать.  
\- Ты хорошо научился, да?

Джаред кивает.  
\- Неплохо, по крайней мере.

\- Боже, это дерево лучше, чем то, с чем Джим привык работать. - Дженсен садится на диван, подпрыгивая, чтобы проверить его. - Он должен платить тебе намного больше, чем тогда, когда я…

Джаред сидит рядом с Дженсеном и отвлекает его.  
\- Он не платит мне за это.

\- Тогда как ты можешь себе позволить?..

\- У меня есть магазин, - говорит он. – Не здание, конечно, но я проектирую и изготавливаю вещи, и набралось уже много клиентов. Сейчас, когда у меня есть ты, я могу начать экономить, чтобы купить настоящий магазин.

\- Джаред, это… ты что-то особенное, знаешь?  
Джаред качает головой.  
\- Я просто хотел освободить тебя.

\- Нет, ты особенный, - настаивает Дженсен.

Джаред игнорирует комплименты.  
\- Жен и Миша помогли мне начать все это около года назад. Я копил, но было недостаточно. Это была идея Миши, на самом деле. Он сказал, что я, вероятно, смогу вытащить тебя раньше, если начну свой бизнес. Они даже дали мне кредит, чтобы начать работу. - Джаред берет Дженсена за руку, переплетая их пальцы. - Они предложили мне деньги просто так, но я хотел сделать все сам. Так что, кредит.

Дженсен целует его.  
\- Что я сделал, чтобы заслужить тебя?

\- Отказался от своей привычной жизни? Своей компании? Потерял все? - Он облизывает губы. - Я не могу перечислить все, Дженсен. Так что, будем просто вместе стареть.

\- Я ненавидел компанию, - говорит ему Дженсен. - Я ненавидел работать там. Каждый раз, когда я слышал это проклятое название, я думал о нем. - Джареду не нужно спрашивать, кого Дженсен имеет в виду. - Я всегда предпочитал тебя. Своей компании, - он усмехается: - Я могу помочь тебе, Джей. Не изготавливать вещи, но… Я хорошо управляюсь с деньгами. Я могу помочь тебе с магазином.

\- Я рассчитываю на это, - отвечает Джаред. Он хмурится. - Мы не можем позволить себе, чтобы ты жил, не работая. Я не шутил, когда сказал, что не могу предложить тебе много, Джен.

\- Боже, заткнись, - говорит Дженсен, целуя его. – Ты знаешь, что я думал о том, будто ты женился? – Джаред разражается смехом, но Дженсен продолжает: - Нет, серьезно. Я думал об этом. Я все придумал. Она была хорошенькой блондинкой. Бетой. - Дженсен робко улыбается. - Даже в моей фантазии я не смог отдать тебя другим омегам.  
\- Ты мой омега, Дженсен, - уверяет его Джаред. - Я никого не коснулся, пока тебя не было.  
Дженсен смотрит на него искоса.  
\- Перестань, ты не должен этого делать. Я не такой ревнивый.

\- Я, э-э… - Джаред опускает глаза. – Джен, у меня был секс со многими людьми, которых я не любил. Даже приятно было не касаться никого несколько лет. 

Дженсен морщится, прижимается к Джареду и осторожно целует его.  
\- Но ты хочешь меня?

\- Ты все, о чем я мог думать, - признается Джаред. – Мой омега.

\- Твой, - подтверждает Дженсен. Он думает, что если родился таким, чтобы встретить Джареда, то, может быть, это не совсем уж и ужасно.

Он смотрит на диван, который Джаред сделал для него собственными руками, оглядывает дом, которым Джаред поделился с ним. А потом находит глазами Джареда, видя любовь, которой он никогда не будет достоин, и даже если Джаред не видит, что это любовь, то Дженсен видит. Он будет жить для него. По собственной воле, а не потому, что теперь ему уже некуда идти и никогда не жить роскошной жизнью. Он качает головой, пытаясь отогнать свои мысли.

Он говорит, проглотив комок в горле:  
\- Что насчет секса?

Джаред смеется.  
\- Умеешь ты спросить, мистер Эклз.

\- Мистер Падалеки, - поправляет Дженсен. – Если ты не против.

\- Если ты действительно хочешь, чтобы… - Джаред проводит пальцами по щеке Дженсена. - Я заброшу тебя на плечо и отнесу завтра в ближайший суд.

\- Ну, я еще помню, как нужно ходить.  
Джаред целует его так крепко и пахнет так потрясающе, что на мгновение Дженсен уверен, что он и в самом деле забыл, как ходить.  
\- Я глупый, - говорит Джаред, резко выпрямляясь. - Забыл показать тебе спальню.

Дженсен встает на непослушных ногах и, используя аромат Джареда как подсказку, идет следом за ним. 

 

КОНЕЦ


End file.
